


Fanganronpa: Alcatraz Academy

by thatoneguy22



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 66,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneguy22/pseuds/thatoneguy22
Summary: Sixteen students are locked up in the newly made Alcatraz Academy for various crimes. But when everyone has be become the judge and jury for murder, who will survive?





	1. Prologue Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm here to say a few things! For one, this is my first original story. I won't be piggybacking off of the story made in canon or anything. So lucky you!
> 
> Secondly, the other three stories I wrote have already taken place but have nothing to do with this one. The best you'll get are references to them and maybe canon stuff.

I sigh softly, drumming my fingers on the table in the small room. I stared out the window at the ocean surrounding the boat. We were almost to the detention center now. Shouldn't be too much longer. Hopefully I'll be able to get my hands on the rest of my things once I'm there. I only have some clothes and a few things I carried with me at the moment, sitting in a suitcase under my chair. Since I have some time to kill, I may as well introduce myself, huh?

My name is Luke Hord. I go to the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy, the one for talented kids. One that promises a bright future of hope and happiness. So much for that. My talent is the SHSL Nerd. Sure, it sounds stupid, but I'll beat the shit out of you if you make fun of it.

I might be the SHSL Nerd, but I'm not some pathetic wimp. I’m actually kind of muscular. I wear dark clothing. A black coat with a skull on it that I wear over a dark red t-shirt. I have on black pants as well and dark blue sneakers. My hair is also a jet black. It is kind of fluffy though. My mom would always mess with it in public and now I have a bad habit of doing it. Most people don't judge me for it though. My naturally intimidating demeanor kept most people at bay. I was fine with that. I was a nerd for a reason and it wasn't to make friends.

Being the SHSL Nerd, I have an interest in most fandoms, both popular and obscure. I'm very skilled with technology and gaming. In fact, it was my use of hacking that got me stuck here. You steal a couple million dollars from online games and websites and put it in an untouchable online bank account and suddenly you’re labeled a criminal. It didn't matter much. I’d still have the money once I got out of the place I am being sent to. Alcatraz Academy. Hope’s Peak Academy bought out Alcatraz Prison to turn it into a reformation center for their criminals. The inside had a massive reconstruction suited for the students entering. And one of those students was me.

The boat slowly comes to a halt and the whistle blows. I grab my things from under the chair and head off of the boat without so much as looking back. I walk out into the dock and look at the prison. The outside looked entirely the same, but I knew the inside had been changed. The island it stood on was different than its original. The original had been destroyed during the Tragedy, so it had been rebuilt for historical use much farther off the coast of California. You could only just barely see the state from here now. I sigh softly and head inside. Not like I could swim away and the boat was already leaving the dock.

The inside of the entrance room was a flourishing garden. Bushes and different colorful flowers were all over the place. A massive tree sat in the very center, reaching high up into the air. There was no ceiling here, so the bright sunlight could flood the room. Grass was under my feet and there were a couple benches in the air. This whole room was extremely calming, except for the camera and monitor in the corner. There was another door at the other end of the room. After I was done taking in the scenery, I notice there were fifteen other students in here. My fellow inmates. They were all looking at me at the moment. None of them were willing to get closer to me, which was normal.

“I think this is everyone,” a nicely dressed boy says. There's a small mumble of agreement from the crowd.

“The doors inside are locked, I say we get to know each other for now!” an energetic girl pipes up. Some more agreement comes up, but it was more hesitant. I don't see myself getting out of introductions, so I join the group for now.

I glance around at the group I would be stuck with. They didn’t exactly look like inmates. They looked like the average weirdness you’d get out of Hope’s Peak Academy. One of the boys made me think of fire, for instance, because of how he looked. Utter weirdness.

I was hesitant to begin talking to people. I honestly didn’t want to bother at all, seeing as how we were all just prisoners anyway. But until those doors opened, most everyone seemed ready to get chatty. So it was either show them I wasn’t afraid of conversation or sit in the corner and make them think I couldn’t handle talking to people. I knew which one I was going to do.

I walk over to a boy. He was standing up straight with his hands behind his back. He wore a black suit and a red bow tie. His hair was black and looked combed. He also had a small goatee. He smiles as I walk over and bows politely.

“Hello. I am Adam Jeeves, the SHSL Butler. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he says. It sounded emotionless and robotic. Like he was just saying words he didn't mean. I remember hearing about him. Naturally, I looked into the roaster for students in the school and did research on all of them.

Adam was in the school for being known as the greatest butler around. He was loyal and respectful and would follow anyone to the grave. As long as he liked them. If he didn't respect you, he would show it without hesitation. Getting his loyalty takes some time. 

I nod a bit. “I’m Luke Hord. The school calls me the SHSL Nerd. But...I prefer Geek...or intellectual...” I say. I didn’t like the title they gave me and I always got looks when I said it.

Adam smiles. “Oh, I see. Then you can move on. I don't have the patience to talk with a total loser like you,” he tells me.

I frown a little. What a jerk. I’d punch him if I thought I could get away with it. I walk off anyway before he made me leave.

I walk over to another boy. He seemed really...dreary. He had on a dark blue coat that dropped to his knees. It had a pocket in the breast with a notebook tucked into it. He seems kinda hunched over and had a really sad look on his face. His black hair was long and fell past his shoulders and covered one of his grey eyes.

“And so we’re locked here for our sins. Now our prison life as inmates begins,” he says softly. This guy was really bumming me out. He looks at me as I walk over and offers his hand. “Hello...I’m Vladimir Princeton, the SHSL Poet. But you can call me Vlad, just so you know it.” I shake his hand and introduced myself.

Vlad was a really depressing guy and his poetry reflected it. He only wrote really bleak and melancholy poetry. It made everyone who read or listen to it feel incredibly sad. Powerful poetry like that is what got him accepted into the school in the first place.

A girl walks over to us. “Don't be so glum. Maybe their ship will be taken down by a kraken!” she says.

Vlad smiles a tiny bit. “How happy I would be for such a sight to see,” the post recites.

The girl grins. She wore an old looking brown vest with a white dress shirt under it. Her hair was a light brown and stopped at her neck, seemingly curling inward at the ends. She wore a light brown skirt that went down to her knees and a pair of black slip-on shoes. Black stockings covered her legs. Thick-rimmed purple glasses were perched on the end of her nose and the only color to her entire outfit.

She looks to me and grins. “Hey there! We haven't met yet. I’m Melody Griffin, the SHSL Mythologist!” We shake hands and I introduce myself to her as well.

Melody was a really peculiar girl. She studied up on everything from the different gods to monsters and demons and other mythologies. And she believed in a lot of it. She was completely convinced in their existence. At the very least, she seemed like a pretty cheerful person. Can't believe she ended up in here.

She looks at Vlad. “Vlad, right? I’ve read some of your stuff. I’m a big fan!”

Vlad gives a dreary smile. “It’s nice to know I have an audience here. I’m sure there will be plenty of inspiration near.”

Melody smiles and leads Vlad off to talk with him.

Something really cold taps my shoulder and I turn to face it. I stare at a tall guy. He wore a light blue outfit that...well, made me think of a ninja. A long, blue scarf was wrapped around his mouth and he had a headband, so I could only see his steel grey eyes and some fluffy brown hair. His gaze was as cold as the rest of him. He was also noticeably overweight. “Hello...I am Frost...the SHSL Ninja...” the portly boy says in a very hushed voice. This guy was a ninja..?

I remember reading that he was incredibly fast and nimble. He was raised to know several different defensive and offensive maneuvers and trained to use an array of dangerous weapons. He was unbelievably stealthy and quiet. He was also a dangerous mercenary, willing to kill anyone as long as he got enough money to do it.

I introduce myself to him. I shake his hand and it sends a shiver through my arm. He was absolutely freezing! How did he get this cold?! I pull my hand away and hit it against my leg until the chill disappears.

“Oh...Sorry...” he murmurs softly.

“It’s fine, I guess. Just...don’t touch me again,” I warn. Frost simply nods in understanding.

I move away from him to warm myself up when I see a short girl talking to...no one. I walk over to her and she looks up at me. She smiles softly. It was kind of creepy. 

She wore a white robe, but it looked like a bathrobe. Her hair was a dark purple and fell down her back. She was so pale, almost as white as her robe. “Hello there. My name is Ruby Raleigh and I am the SHSL Medium,” she whispers. She pauses for a moment and then smiles again. “The spirits greet you as well.”

Ruby was a very strange girl. She was known to be really creepy and off putting. Then there was her so called ability to communicate with the dead. I didn't know if she could really do it or not, but a lot of people seemed to believe her. I did get a vibe of creepiness from her anyway, so maybe it was true.

“The spirits, huh? And what do they have to say?” I ask skeptically.

She closes her eyes for a moment before smiling. “They whisper your name. Luke Hord. And...your talent. It’s Nerd. Did I hear that correctly?”

“Uh...yeah,” I murmur. “Were you listening in on my conversations?”

She giggles softly into her hands. “Perhaps. But the spirits hear all, Luke.”

I get away from her as she begins to speak with the spirits again. Fake or not, she was giving me the chills.

I walk over to a boy beating away at some bongos he had. He looks at me and grins as I walk over. He wore a tattered yellow t-shirt and brown cargo shorts. There was an opened white dress shirt over it that looked way too big for him with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore a pair of sandals. His skin looked tanned. His hair was a messy brown and short. The music he was playing seemed really upbeat and cheerful. “Hello! I’m Dylan Roland! I’m the SHSL Drummer!” He hits his bongos with a loud bang as he says that.

Dylan was a pretty energetic guy. He knew how to play every single different type of drum that existed, but he had a preference for the bongos he took everywhere with him. He always played them and they were usually the thing people used to guess his emotions since they matched the drum playing. I think he was in a pretty popular punk rock band as well.

I introduce myself to him. “I’ll be sure to remember that name.” He gives his bongos a couple soft taps. At least he didn’t seem to play them consistently. That would get annoying fast.

“Yeah, thanks. That’s what you’re supposed to do with names,” I say.

Dylan laughs at that and taps his drums a few more types. “You’d be right, I guess!”

I turn to leave and a boy lands in front of me. He was tall and muscular. He wore a black shirt decorated with stars and a moon on the right shoulder with a white long sleeve under it and a pair of jeans. He had on a red cape and a white cat mask with red designs.

“Greetings! I am Super Cat, the SHSL Superhero!” He had a loud, booming voice and puts his hands on his waist, posing for no particular reason.

Super Cat was known as a vigilante from his city. He took out all types of criminals with his extreme agility, strength, and use of weaponry. Apparently, he uses the cat mask to hide his identity since he's a superhero, so I guess it made sense.

I hesitantly introduce myself to him. What did a guy with a talent like his do to get stuck in a place like this? How violent was he?

“Don’t mistake my talent! Despite where I might be, I am still a superhero above all else! I will stop any crime you and the others attempt to commit!” he booms.

“Dude, I’m not going to do anything here.” Maybe. “Take like an entire bottle of chill pills and relax.”

“Relax? There’s never a moment to relax for someone like me!” He points a metal staff at me, getting it in my face. “You will all be on your best behavior! I will be sure of it!”

I frown and take a step back. This guy was loud and obnoxious. I’ll be sure to avoid him.

I quickly get away from him. He seemed completely nuts. In fact, everyone here seems like a psycho in some way. A lot of them seemed innocent and nice on top, but I’m sure they were just as awful. I shouldn’t even be bothering with these stupid introductions right now. I didn’t need anyone and I was fine with that.


	2. Prologue: Part II

I walk over to two guys after a moment of taking a breather from the crazy. One was crying and the other looked extremely angry at the crying one.

The guy crying was tall and muscular. He wore a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt. He had on a light blue tracksuit jacket. His hair was a messy blonde. His skin seemed tanned and he wore bandaging over his hands and a bandaid on his cheek.

He sniffles and sobs a bit, drying his face as I approached. He seemed to use me as an excuse to ignore the other guy because he turned away from him.

“H-Hi...I’m Teddy Young, SHSL Body Builder...” he mumbles.

Teddy, if I remember correctly, was known to be one of the best body builders around for his age. He was also incredibly strong for it. Well, physically strong. He cried a lot it seemed. I also heard he was easily scared. He had a very weak hold on his emotions. I was seeing that right now.

The other guy rolls his eyes, frowning. Was he the guy that made Teddy start crying? He was a little muscular and had short, dark brown hair. He wore running shorts and a white t-shirt. The words NO PAIN, NO GAIN were printed on it. Here was a whistle hanging around his neck. He seemed to have a constantly angry look on his face.

“Neil Corbin, SHSL Personal Trainer,” he grunts. Not the friendliest guy it seems.

Neil was known to be an amazing personal trainer. With a very strict attitude, he was able to scare and intimidate people into listening to him. Strict exercises, strict diets, strict daily activities. He takes over your life to make sure you’re in top, physical condition at all times.

I mumble an introduction. I look up at Teddy then back to Neil. “Did you make him start crying?” I ask him. 

Neil crosses his arms. “He asked me to train him so he could be better and I catch him eating a candy bar right after. It's not my fault the big baby can't handle it,” he snaps.

I frown a little. Neil reach over and grabs me by the chin. He squeezes my cheeks a bit and scowls in disgust. “I should work on you next. You’re too soft.”

I smack his hand away. “Hey, don’t touch my face! And leave the big guy alone!”

Teddy sniffles. “It’s okay, Mr. Luke. Mr. Neil is right...”

Neil smirks. “See? I’m right!”

Honestly, I shouldn’t get involved in this. I storm off angrily.

I walk over to a girl. She had red hair tied back into a short ponytail. Her face was freckled and she had a big grin. She wore a white t-shirt with greens sleeves and jeans that seemed a little too short. She had a yellow belt on and yellow suspenders, which she used to carry a bunch of deck boxes. She had a pink backpack on that I could only assume had more decks in it. She waves to me as I approach.

“Hello! I’m Frankie Miller, the SHSL Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Player! But you can just call me the Queen of Games!”

Frankie was an extremely positive girl with a knack for playing the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card game. She had nearly every card in the game and had hundreds of decks. She always carried her best and favorites with her. She knew every type of strategy possible and was always three steps ahead in any game. She was unbeatable. I honestly respected that.

I smile a tiny bit and shake her hand, introducing myself. Her eyes sparkle with excitement. “SHSL Nerd?! Does that mean you play Yu-Gi-Oh!? You gotta play me sometime! I love new challengers!” the eager girl says.

I smile a bit and nod. “That sounds like fun,” I tell her.

“Just be sure to pay up when we’re done. Every victory needs a reward!” she says.

Pay up? What, were we going to play for money? I guess I had plenty of that now, but none was on me. I guess I could pay in cards or something.

I wave to her and walk off to introduce myself to someone else. Seeing someone interested in something I liked had put me in a mildly better mood. Mildly.

I find a boy with someone else. When I walk over, the boy dives behind the other person and peeks out. “Wh-What do you want?!” he asks quickly.

He was kind of short. He had a shiny crown on his head. He wore an expensive, silk dress shirt that was a bright pink. His pants were a light brown and held up with a belt. He also wore a classic velvet red cape with white fluff along the bottom and top.

I blink. “Uh...I just wanted to come introduce myself,” I say.

He seems to relax a little bit. “Oh, r-right! Of course!” He comes out again. “I am Javier Carlito Rodriguez, the SHSL Prince!”

Javier was the prince of a small South American country on the border of Central America. His country apparently, despite its location, has tendencies similar to medieval times in their customs. Although it’s said that the way the country is run changes with nearly every generation, so it would be short lived. Javier himself is a very timid person, apparently the constant target of assassinations and kidnappings.

I look at the person he had hidden behind. They were tall and thin. A metal chest plate covered their torso and their face was covered with a helmet. I could see their eyes through the small slits in the helmet though. They had a sheathed sword at their side. The rest of their clothes seemed to be made of leather and thick cloth, all worn with age.

“I am Alejandro Rodriguez. I am the SHSL Knight,” they say. Their voice was deep and masculine. That wasn't the voice I was expecting from them.

I remember reading that Alejandro was extremely skilled with a sword. They always wore their armor and stayed with their brother. They protected their brother with their life and wouldn't let most people near him.

I introduce myself to the two of them. “SHSL Nerd? Oh, good! Then there is no danger to be had with you!” Javier says. I frown a little bit but ignore that for now. I think it was a compliment.

“Javier, be nice. Danger can lurk everywhere. Remember who we are here with,” Alejandro warns. Javier frowns and slinks behind his brother a little, glancing around.

“Mm...m-make him go away then!” he demands.

Alejandro looks at me and I leave without being asked. His brother was a weirdo anyway.

I walk away from them to speak with someone else. I walk over to a girl wearing black pants and a dark purple turtleneck. She had red hair tied back into a bun and a black baseball cap on. A pair of headphones with a microphone on them sat on her head and she was writing something down on a clipboard. She looks up at me and her writing pauses. “Let’s make this quick. I’m Carrie Marth, the SHSL Stage Crew Technician, and I don’t have time to waste.”

Carrie was a very, very serious girl. She would not tolerate jokes or disobedience. She made plans for everything and was a complete perfectionist. She had a lot of knowledge when it came to setting the stage for plays and musicals. She took total control over everything when it came to her job.

I introduce myself to her. She quickly writes that down. “Alright, Luke. I hope you don't waste my time while we're here. That would upset me greatly.” She finishes writing and walks off. Apparently conversation was a waste of time, too. I roll my eyes. What a friendly and kind person.

I walk over to a boy. His shirt was a bright red, yellow, and orange and the sleeves seemed to be burned away. His hair was blonde and stuck up in all directions. He had on a pair of cargo pants with lots of pockets and a pair of worn boots.

He looks at me and grins. “Hey there!” he says. I smile a bit and introduce myself. “Nice to meet ya! I’m Axel Pyre!” he says. Several matches poke out from between his fingers and he strikes them all. They light up with tiny flames. “I’m the SHSL Pyromaniac!”

Axel had an odd fascination with starting fires. He had different combustible substances and lighters and matches on him at all times. He could make bombs and fireworks and other explosives with ease as well. He could also make flamethrowers with no problem, a specialty of his. If you needed an expert on fire starting, Axel was your guy.

He holds out his hand to shake. I look at the lit matches then back to him. “Mind putting those out?” I ask him.

The pyromaniac nods. “Yeah, I do,” he says. I sigh but shake his hand, careful not to burn myself. I decide to leave before he turns me into kindling.

I go to the last person. It was a boy with fluffy, brown hair. He had a pair of thin-framed glasses on his nose. He wore a purple jacket with the word LOVE stitched into it in red. His shirt was pink with a red heart on it. He wore a normal pair of jeans on at least. He had a cute face, if I was going to be completely honest. The kind you’d expect to see in a boy band or a magazine cover.

He looks at me. “Oh uh...hey there...I’m Xavier Harper,” he says nervously. “I’m the uh...SHSL Heart Throb!”

Xavier was a pretty famous guy. Although it's just because he looked good. He was on all kinds of magazine covers and started as a model, but became famous amongst teens. Guys and girls alike flock to him for his looks. He's supposed to be an extremely cool and confidante guy, so this odd nervousness from him kind of surprised me. Maybe it was just for show.

I introduce myself. He gives a weak smile. “I like nerds...they’re usually cuddlers...” He says softly.

I felt myself blush a bit and shove my hands in my pockets. “Don't cuddle me,” I grunt.

Xavier looks away. “Right, sorry...”

Well, I met everyone. I can't say I liked them all, but I felt like things would roll along smoothly as long as I just avoided them. After a few more seconds, the monitor on the wall flickers to life. The picture was unclear and we couldn't see who was talking to us.

“So who even runs this institution?” Carrie asks, arms crossed and a bored look on her face.

“Clearly the warden does,” I say.

“But we haven’t even seen him,” Dylan points out.

“Or any of the guards!” Frankie says. “You’d think there’d be at least one fat asshole here eating a donut or something!”

“Perhaps the spirits of this accursed place has done something to them,” Ruby suggests.

“Oh...like Al Calzone!” Axel says.

“Al Capone,” I correct. I don’t think he heard me.

“We must exercise this place at once!” Ruby demands. “Lest those that are at unrest here come after us all!”

“I think I agree with her!” Melody says quickly. “I don’t want to be possessed by angry ghosts!”

“...you aren’t actually serious, right?” Neil asks.

“Al Pinecone is probably out to get us right now!” Axel says quickly.

“It’s Al Capone! It’s not that hard you dumbass!” I snap angrily.

“Hey, you can’t talk to me like that!”

As I was about to retort when a screen in the room flickers to life with a fuzzy image I couldn’t make out.

“Hello, criminals! It’s your warden here telling you that you are now free to explore your confinement! Please don't break or vandalize anything!” And then it ends like they.

The doors unlock with a soft click.

“That was a lackluster greeting,” Adam says.

“The spirits are warning me to be wary,” Ruby murmurs, tilting her head. “I wonder why...”

“I think we should listen to them,” Melody says. “It’s clear they’re trying to keep us safe.”

“Just go inside,” I say. “Quit making excuses.”

“If you want to go in so badly, why don’t you go first?” Carrie asks.

“I will!” I snap. I look at the doors. There were no windows so we couldn’t look inside. Whatever was in there, I’d never be able to know until I stepped in.

I walk up to the doors, open them, and step through. The others follow my lead. We all walk into the main prison, ready to explore a new world granted to us. We had no idea what laid in store.


	3. Prologue Part III

We entered a long hallway. There were sixteen rooms, eight on either side. Each one had a name on them for each of us so I assumed they were our rooms. I enter the one with my name on it to drop off my things.

My room had a small bathroom in it. There was a comfy looking bed and a dresser for me to put my stuff in. A desk sat across from the bed. A small window let me hear the ocean and smell the salty breeze. It was kind of relaxing. I unpack all of my things and head out of the room to do some exploring.

The end of the hall had another door for a small closet with cleaning supplies in it. A larger door led to the center of the building, which was a cafeteria. It was large and had several long tables laid out. A kitchen was in the back of the room that seemed fully stocked with all kinds of food and cooking equipment. The most out of date thing seemed to be the gas stove. But Axel appeared to be having fun watching the flames dance in the burners of the stove.

“Hey, Axel, what are you doing?” I ask him. The way he just stared at the fire was kind of creepy. I felt like he shouldn't have any kind of flames around him.

The pyromaniac looks back at me and grins wide. “Just looking at the flame power this old thing has to offer! It’s an old gas stove after all. You need to light a flame to get it working. Some people prefer that with their cooking,” he explains to me.

I don't see why anyone but people like Axel would like that, but I don't feel like questioning it. I decide to move on and leave him be.

There were six other doors surrounding the cafeteria. There was a map on the wall, showing they were different hallways. But only one of the doors, the one directly to the left of the hallway I came from, would open. I found it odd, but head in anyway.

This hallway only has two rooms in it. One was a small library, but the ceiling was very high. The walls were covered with shelves stacked with all kinds of books. There were some comfy looking chairs as well and a few tables here and there with lamps on them. This room seemed nice for relaxing in. It seems Adam had already decided that because he was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book. I leave him alone and head out of the room for now.

The other room was a large gymnasium. There was a back area filled with all kinds of equipment. Basketball hoops hung from the ceiling. Several of the others were already here. Frost and Alejandro seemed to be training with one another and Super Cat was beating a football tackle dummy with a metal staff. They all looked incredibly dangerous, so I kept a large distance from the three of them.

I notice a ladder along the wall and look up. Carrie was sitting up in the lighting fixtures, checking them out with her tools. “Carrie, is that safe?” I call up to her. She doesn't respond. I guess the answer was a yes and a waste of her time.

I notice Javier was sitting on the bleachers. He had a pillow under himself and was watching his brother and Frost fight. Frost seemed to be winning because Alejandro quickly ends up on his back.

“You’re too reckless...you rush into battle without thought...you must not do such things if you wish to be always victorious...” Frost tells him. Alejandro grumbles and pushes himself back up to his feet.

I look around a little. I was beginning to realize that there wasn't anyone around but us. No guards or teachers or workers. Just us. That couldn't be normal. The intercom turns on, interrupting my thoughts. “Attention! Could all criminals please report to the gymnasium for a very important announcement! There will be strict punishment for those who skip!”

Everyone soon arrives into the gym. Super Cat stops his training and Carrie climbs down from the ceiling. We all stand together, waiting. And then all the lights shut off, throwing us into darkness. I blink a bit in surprise and there's a quiet murmur of nervousness.

Then a single light turns on. “I didn't set these up to do that,” Carrie says. A panel in the floor moves down like a small elevator. Then it slowly rises back up, carrying a monochrome bear with a red eye. Everyone knew who this was. It was Monokuma. And yet, there was no reaction. Not even from me. There was silence.

“Hello, everyone!” Monokuma cheers. “Your amazing warden is here!”

Someone in the crowd snickers. Someone else starts laughing. I felt myself begin to giggle.

Monokuma looks out at everyone. “Well now the mood’s ruined...” The lights turn back on.

“Okay, where’s the real warden?” Axel asks, grinning like an idiot.

Monokuma frowns. “Wow, you all don’t believe me? But I am the warden!”

Laughter starts up from the crowd once again.

“You’re like a foot tall!” Neil says, laughing wildly.

“I’m a foot and a half!” Monokuma demands angrily. But that only made everyone laugh harder.

“So...you guys really don’t believe me, huh..?”

“There’s not much to believe, pipsqueak,” Carrie says.

“Well, then I’ll just have to make an example for you all then!”

“An...example of what..?” Javier asks hesitantly.

Monokuma grabs a remote and presses a button. We...weren’t prepared for what happened next.

A hole in the ceiling opens up. Someone screams and we all look up. A person falls out, hands tied behind their back and a bag over their head. And...a noose around their neck.

They fall, screaming. And then a loud snap stops both those things. The body sways in felt of us, head crooked to the side in an unnatural position.

There was total silence from the crowd. I don’t think any of us were comprehending what we were looking at. Until finally, someone screamed. And then several more people started to scream.

“Wh-What is that?!” Melody cries out.

“Oh god, I think he’s dead!” Axel screams.

“This can’t be real! Someone...Someone can’t seriously be dead!” Dylan demand.

“I want to go hooooome!” Teddy wails loudly.

“Do you believe me now?” Monokuma asks darkly, leaning forward. “Do you want to take me seriously now? Or do I have to keep killing people until you all decide when enough is enough?”

Everyone was totally silent at his words. No one has anything to say.

Monokuma smiles happily and stands up straight. “Alright! Good! I hope you’re all ready! We kick it all off tomorrow!” And with that, he disappeared into a hole in the floor that closed up as he went in. The left the sixteen of us alone with a body dangling from the ceiling.

Ruby looks down. At first I thought it was to avoid looking at the body, but then I noticed her eyes closed and hands clasped together. It seems she was praying.

Javier was a shaking mess and Alejandro was trying to comfort him. Teddy was sobbing to himself. Vlad and Melody were both clearly fighting back their own tears. Everyone else looked troubled and unnerved.

“...I’m going to my room,” I say. “I’d rather just...not be here right now.” I make my way out, going past everyone. They didn’t say much to me as I made my way out. I was happy with that.

I honestly didn’t know how to react to that. I think, at the moment, my mind had simply shut itself off and gone through autopilot. Things were hazy from that point on, but I remember spending most of the day laying in bed not really...thinking. Just lying there, staring at the ceiling.

At some point, I did fall asleep. Couldn’t tell you when. All I know is that I passed out and prayed to any god listening that when I woke up, I would be at home and awake from the nightmares soon to come.


	4. Chapter 1: Where Do You Draw the Line For Reality? - Daily Life Part I

**Daily Prison Life - Chapter 1: Where Do You Draw the Line For Reality?**

I woke up in the morning slowly. I could hear the sound of water and smell the ocean from the open but barred window in my room. My cell.

...Jesus...I watched a man die yesterday...

The thought of that hasn’t really set in for me until just now. But...I had. I had watched someone die right in front of me. And If everything that bear was telling us was true, he was the last on the list of several people. And now there was 16 of us.

I roll onto my side and look around my room. There was something sitting on top of my dresser now. I slowly pull myself out of bed and walk over to it, picking it up to look it over.

What I held was a small tablet that I recognized as a school e-handbook that was usually given to students for ID and some other helpful things I didn’t care enough about to fully listen to.

It looked like I had a notification, so I turn it on and look it over. It was a rule list.

  1. No harming the warden
  2. No sleeping in undesignated places during nighttime hours
  3. Murderers will be labeled blackened and can only kill up to 2 people
  4. After a body is discovered, there will be a class trial
  5. The blackened only gets out if they get away with it
  6. More rules can be added



I frown a little and put it in my pocket. Unsurprisingly, I knew a lot about killing games. And I knew that things were going to get very bad very fast if this one followed a similar formula. That formula meant that...that...

I pause. Why...couldn’t I think about the usual formula? I know how Killing games work. I know a lot about them. But...trying to think about it just brings up an empty fuzz in my mind. I didn’t remember. I couldn’t remember.

I put a hand to my head. It hurt. Thumped with pain, as if trying to remember something I had forgotten was going to make my head explode. I had to lean against my dresser and take deep breaths and keep my head clear to make it stop. I guess I wasn’t going to be doing that again any time soon...

“Good morning everyone!” Monokuma says over the announcements. It’s 7 o’clock and is now officially morning time! So enjoy the permanent captivity you find yourselves in!”

Comforting...

I decide to head out of my room after the pain in my head had totally disappeared. I might as well get some breakfast.

Everyone had gathered in cafeteria from the looks at things. They were we all sat down at one of the tables.

No one seemed to have any food with them. I didn’t really have the energy to make anything, myself, so I didn’t blame them. I sit at the table for now. A deafening silence looked over us all.

We all wanted to talk but we didn't know how to talk about this. Adam stands up. “Well, since we’re all about to mindlessly murder each other, I think I'll go make us a meal,” he says. He walks off into the kitchen. He couldn't have said that in any other way? I sigh softly. Whatever, still getting free food and I didn’t have to make it.

“So um...can someone explain what a killing game is?” Dylan asks. “It...doesn't sound good, but I'm not sure what it means.”

I look at him. He must not pay attention much in class. I open my mouth to speak but could already feel the thumping of a headache returning as I try to pull up the information. I close my mouth again

No one else stepped up to explain things. I didn’t question why.

Ruby sighs softly. “Well, at least this situation explains the distress with the spirits. So many damaged souls. They must be the faculty here,” she says softly.

Monokuma did mentioned he killed everyone that was supposed to be working here and even gave us a live demonstration. I guess that meant the cameras everywhere didn't give the school any footage. There was probably a security room in one of those locked hallways, but there was no way we were getting into those at the moment.

Everyone begins to break off in small groups to talk or they keep to themselves. Vlad tries to talk with Ruby and Melody, but Xavier gets the attention of the girls first and he's left alone. It made him look even more sad than usual. Neil and Teddy were talking and it didn't seem to be about anything nice. Javier stuck with his brother and I saw Frost and Axel talking.

Frankie sits across from me and tosses me a deck box. “Yo, lets duel!” she says. I had nothing better to do. So I play a few rounds with her while we wait for Adam to bring it the food. But I kept glancing at the others to see what they were up to.

\----------------

“So ladies, which one of you is single?” Xavier says in a suave voice. He had a gentle smile on his face and adjusts his glasses a bit. “Oh, what am I saying,” the heartthrob goes on, “it would be so unfair to pick between any of you.”

All the girls blush darkly. Frankie was at least saved from this with a distraction. Ruby, Melody, and Carrie were not, however.

Ruby covers his face with her sleeves. Melody looks away. “He must be using some kind of spell or magic,” she mumbles. “He’s probably a succubus of some kind.”

Xavier takes her hand gently and kisses it. “Not a succubus...an angel...” he says softly. Melody’s entire face turns dark red. Carrie keeps quiet. She decided that was the best course of action.

\----------------

Javier eyes everyone suspiciously from behind his brother. Normally, he wouldn't settle for anything besides sitting at the head of the table. But he wanted to be next Alejandro and away from the others. So he had to settle for the edge of the table.

“Th-They’re probably already plotting m-my demise,” the prince hisses under his breath. Alejandro looks down at him. Javier was hunched over, trying to hide behind the knight. He was holding onto his arm and peeking out at everyone.

Alejandro sighs softly and gently pats his brother’s head. “Please, your highness,” Alejandro begins, “try to relax. You are safe as long as I am here to protect you. I will not let any harm come to you.”

Javier looks up at his brother for a moment before looking down at the table again. He rests his head on his arm, still clinging to it. “Of course. You’re my protector. Nothing will hurt me with you around.” Still, he couldn't help but glare at the others.

\----------------

“You’re such a baby,” Neil grumbles under his breath as Teddy dried his face off still.

The bodybuilder frowns sadly. “I-I am not!” he whines. Neil looks up at him and scowls before looking away again.

“If you’re just going to cry over everything I don't see the point in me even bothering to train you. You need to be strong mentally, emotionally, and physically. If you can't handle that you’re a waste of my time,” the personal trainer spits.

Teddy looks down. “I...I’m sorry, Mr. Neil. I want to be strong, really! I’ll try really hard!” He gives a wide smile. Neil looks up at him before grunting and looking away again.

\-------------

Adam finally walks back out of the kitchen, pushing a large cart with everything he cooked for us. All conversation stops as we all look towards the food. He made us a large spread for us. It made me think of a Thanksgiving dinner. Adam passes out cups, plates, and silverware. He sets all the food and drinks onto the table and then takes his seat. Everyone begins to fill up their plates what they want. I continue to duel Frankie while we eat our share of the feast.

Frost was the first to finish and stands up to leave the table. Adam was at his side in an instant and forced him back into his seat. “You will not get up until everyone has finished,” he hisses angrily to the ninja.

We all look at Adam quietly. Even Frost seemed a bit startled. Adam turns to all of us. “For future reference, I have a very strict set of rules. I am not some little bitch you’ll be able to push around. I make the rules and you will follow them,” he snaps. We all stare at him silently as he sits back down. No one gets up until we had all finished eating. Adam lets us leave as he handles the dishes and leftovers. Someone must have rammed a stick all the way up his ass.

I didn't have much to do now. Most of the prison was blocked off from us and there wasn't a whole lot to do around here. I end up deciding I should go hang out with the others before it becomes nighttime and we all had to go to bed. If anything, I could get some potentially useful information out of them to keep me safe. I walk off to find someone.

I find Neil in the gym. He had pulled out a punching bag and was currently beating the shit out of it. There was a lot of anger and rage behind each and every punch. I could see it. He looks at me as I walk over. “What do you want, nerd?” he asks.

I felt like that was supposed to be an insult, but it really wasn't. “I decided to get to know everyone here since we’re about to die. Even an ass like you,” I say. That was only partly true. I didn't have most of my comics and DVDs on me and I doubted we'd get any kind of Internet connection. So I had very few options at hand.

Neil frowns. “If you're going to hang out with me, you’re going to work for it! Start punching!” He hits the bag as he yells that. I spend some time beating a punching bag under Neil’s watch. The two of us grew a bit closer today.

I look at him, panting a bit. After punching was kicking and then tackling and then he made me run and do sit up and push ups and pull ups. I was completely exhausted now. “That’s good for now,” Neil grunts. He passes me a water bottle and I drink it quickly. I sigh deeply as I finish and pass it back.

“So do you always work everyone like this..?” I grunt, still trying to catch my breath.

“I want easy in you!” Neil demands. I don’t think he had an indoor voice. “If this was an actual training session, we’d have gone for another hour and then moved right into cardio!”

“What the fuck gives you the right to treat people like that?” I stand up straighter now, starting to get the wind back in me. “You can’t just work people into the ground like that.”

“I’m very clear with my training procedures!” Neil demands. “I learned from the best, dammit! I know exactly what I’m doing! You don’t get the title SHSL Personal Trainer for nothing!”

The school must be insane to think he was worth the talent he held. Unless this crazy stuff actually showed results.

“But a good workout isn’t the end!” Neil declares. “If you aren’t eating right, you need to work twice as hard or get used to be a fat, disgusting blob!”

“That’s a bit of an extreme in the other direction, isn’t it?” I say, sounding more annoyed than anything.

“And what exactly do you know about the human body?!”

“More than you from the looks of things!”

It looked like Neil’s Head was about to pop from his red it was getting. I think he wanted to punch me, but he instead stormed out of the room angrily, yelling as he kicked the door open and left.

What a freak. I leave as well, glad that was over and regretting my decisions already.

I end up finding Vlad in the garden. He was sitting under the tree, paper sitting on his legs and around him as he wrote. I walk over to him. “Hey Vlad, what’s all that?” I ask the poet. He looks up at me and begins to collect his papers.

“These are some of my new work. I have inspiration thanks to that bear jerk,” he says. He holds the poetry out to me. “Would you like to take a peek? Is my writing what you seek?”

The rhyming got old really fast, no denying that. But if have to be a nutjob to pass up reading he works of the SHSL Poet.

“...only if you’re offering, I guess.” I take it from him and sit down to read despite not asking if I could in the first place. I spend time sobbing over Vlad’s poetry for a while. The two of us grew a little bit closer today.

I dry my eyes a bit as I pass him his papers back. “That stuff is...is so sad...” I say, sniffling and rubbing the tears off my face.

He smiles a tiny bit and puts the stack of papers down. “Thank you, Luke. This stuff if no fluke,” he tells me.

“Why do you write stuff like this..?” I finish wiping my face off. “Do you only make it this heart wrenching.

Vlad has a solemn look on his face again. “Ah, well...when it comes to my writing, I suppose I tend to simply pour my heart out into it with an emotional biting. It’s what I feel in my heart. And I turn it into art.”

I couldn’t tell if he was being serious, melodramatic, or...both. “So you never make anything happy? Or maybe something a bit more...symbolic? Just doom and gloom?”

“Joy is a watched thing,” Vlad laminates. “In the end, only sorrow does it bring. It’s very empty. I mustn’t let it tempt me.”

Definitely melodramatic.

“Alright, well, don’t let me get in the way of your crippling nihilistic depression.” I stand up from my spot.

“Ah, I see. You are leaving me.”

I roll my eyes. “Yep. Sure am. See ya, Blue.” I head off, leaving Vlad on his own. Was that a little harsh? Probably. I’m sure he’d get over it.

I run into Melody in the library. She had a stack of books in her arms and hadn't seen me as I opened the door. The two of us ran right into each other. I manage to stay up, but she falls over with her books scattering around her. I quickly pull her back to her feet. “Aw, shit. I didn't see you there,” I say.

Melody gives me a smile. “It’s cool, I’m a total klutz anyway!” She looks down at the mess and pouts.

“I’ll help you,” I assure her. She looks at me and smiles wide. Was she typically this cheery? It felt off.

I spend time cleaning up the dropped books with Melody. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I finish collecting the books and begin to walk to her room with them. “Really trying to read up, huh?”

She nods, her head barely poking out from behind the stack of books. No wonder we crashed into each other. I had to guide her along as we walked.

“I simply want to see what kind of literature this library provides!” Melody says. “Do you know how often I find a book that someone put a mistake in? It’s insulting! For instance, I was once reading this article, oh I forget the name, and the author had the gall to mix of the Greek and Roman gods!”

“Ugh. That sounds like the worst...” I sounded more sarcastic than I meant. That sounded like the exact thing that would get me pissed off.

“Right?!” Melody demands. “It’s terrible what some people do! I don’t think the mythological community gets enough respect for the work we put in!”

How much work did Melody put in? It sounded like she reviewed information pertaining to her talent. “So what else do you do besides read bad web articles?”

“Research and preserve,” she says. “Shouldn’t you know that?”

I should. I don’t know why I didn’t. I still felt like chunks of information were missing from tm brain.

“I’m writing my own encyclopedia at the moment,” she goes on. “It’s gonna be big! A total encompassment of every kind of myth and legend! All cultures, all over He world! Any story and eyewitness testimony I can get my hands on!”

Well, at least she’s dedicated. “I’ll have to check that out when I get the chance.”

She nods and the two of us finally arrive to her room. “Right! I’ll be sure you do then. I want to share my knowledge with everyone!” She opens her door after a moment of struggling and goes into her room, closing the door behind herself. I heard her crash into something soon after.

She was...certainly interesting. I had to respect her passion for her work, though. It was something admirable.

An announcement soon plays over the speakers.

“Attention all criminals! It is now nighttime! So lightsout! Get some sleep! And don’t come whining to me if you have any bad dreams!” Monokuma says.

I sigh softly and head to my room for the night. I didn't feel like sleeping though. I grab my laptop and one of my favorite TV shows, which I had with me on DVD. I had watched every episode several times, but something familiar and comforting was useful right now. I relax, watching it until I passed out on my bed...

I get woken up in the middle of the night by another announcement. “Could all criminals please report to the gym for a very special talk?” Monokuma says. “It’s short notice, but there’s no time like the present!”

I groan and roll over, putting a pillow over my head and going back to sleep. It was too early for this shit. I’d go see the bear in the morning. I manage to fall back asleep without an issue...

I get woken up again as a loud alarm begins to blare. I sit up and cover my ears, running out of the room. Everyone else was outside of their rooms as well, many of us still wearing pajamas or, in the case of Teddy and Neil, partially clothed.

“What’s going on?!” Dylan screams over the noise.

“I don't know! It’s probably the bear!” Adam shouts in response.

“That villain shall not get away with this!” Super Cat booms. I could hear the sleepiness in the superhero's voice even with all the usual energy he had.

“Let’s just go to the damn gym!” I yell. We all hurry there.

As soon as everyone entered the gym, the alarm stopped. But I could still hear the ringing in my ears. Monokuma rises out of the ground once again, grinning wide. “Oh, I see you all arrived! Very good! I’d hate for any of you to miss such an important meeting!” he says happily. I scowl a bit.

“I’ve decided you guys just aren't living the criminal life well enough!” the bear exclaims says. “So from now on, you’ll be getting motives that truly show the ups, but mostly downs, of criminal life! You’ll get them after every murder and they won't stop until I see a body!” he cheers.

Everyone grumbles angrily. I was quiet. I should have known that but...

“That is ridiculous!” Javier demands. “What will your motive even be?!”

Monokuma grins wide. “I’m so glad you asked...” The sounds of gas begin to surround us. I cover my mouth and nose, but I knew it was too late. I didn't feel anything though. And slowly, everyone realizes they didn’t either.

We all look at the bear. “Your first motive is extreme paranoia! Good luck!” He disappears back into his hole. I frown. This was nuts! I didn't even feel different.

“What could he mean by that?” Carrie ponders out loud. She seems more curious than concerned. I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing, however.

“Whatever it is, it won't be any good!” Super Cat cries out. I don't think he spoke in any volume under yelling. “The villain is sure to have many tricks up his sleeve! We must not give in to such dastardliness!”

“Can we talk about this later..?” Teddy mumbles softly. “I’m really sleepy...”

Everyone grumbles in their agreement to that. And with the bear gone, we all shuffle back to our beds for the night to finally get some sleep. That was so pointless.

But as soon as I drifted off to sleep in my bed again, I’d realize the mistakes of my doubt. My night is plagued with horrific nightmares I wouldn’t remember by morning.


	5. Chapter 1: Where Do You Draw the Line For Reality - Daily Life Part II

I wake up in the morning in a cold sweat. I just had an awful nightmare but it was fading away from my memory already. I look around. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was standing in the kitchen, holding onto a rolling pin tightly. “What the fuck..?” I carefully set the pin down. I shake my head a bit and walk out of the kitchen, only to hear an angry scream and a fearful scream.

In the cafeteria, Carrie had tackled Xavier to the floor. She was trying to stab him with a large kitchen knife but he was keeping it away by holding her arm back. Carrie screams loudly as she tries to attack him. Her eyes looked glassy and unfocused. I don’t think she was awake.

I run over to pull her off. I manage to get the knife away from her and her arms behind her back. She screams and struggles for a bit before it all just stops suddenly and she looks around.

“What...just happened..?” she mumbles. She stands up straight and pulls her arms out of my grip. Xavier scurries off quickly, screaming. Carrie looks at me. “Why am I in the cafeteria? Why were you holding onto me?”

“You just went total psycho on Xavier’s ass and tried to stab him,” I say.  
Carrie blinks. “...excuse me? Don’t be ridiculous. I was just asleep in my bed when...I recall a horrible nightmare...and then I woke up here with your hands on me.”

I roll my eyes. “Whatever, don’t believe me. I don’t care all that much.” I decide not to mention where I just woke up myself. The thought was uncomfortable. I mean...what if I had been just a few minutes late with when I woke up? What would I have done then...?

“I have things to do,” she says curtly. “This is an absolute waste of my time.” She turns on her heels without so much as a goodbye. Not like I cared.

Breakfast was never made. Whether Adam was having his own issues or simply decided today wasn’t a good day to make it, I don’t know. But I decided to make my own food in the meantime. I was deciding that, at the moment, refusing to acknowledge the motive would just be the easier solution right now. If I don’t show it’s bothering me, then it won’t, right?

After a simple meal of frozen waffles, Adam finally walked in. He looked like he slept well at least.

“Master Luke, have you eaten already?” he asks me as he walks in.

I nod, washing my plate off. “Don’t expect a group breakfast. Carrie lost it today and there could be other issues.”

“I see...thank you for the information, I suppose. I’ll leave food preparation to everyone’s own devices for the day then. Please excuse yourself while I make my own food. I like having the kitchen to myself when I work.”

I roll my eyes a little and walk out, lightly brushing past him as I did. I wasn’t a fan of being told what to do, really.

I decide to go hang out with some of the others and make sure this wasn't happening everywhere else. After all, another freak out that dangerous can end badly very fast.

I wander into the gym. I felt a presence here despite the room being empty. I look upward to see something large falling from the ceiling. I shriek and stumble out of its way, falling on my ass as it lands. It was Super Cat! He had been hiding up in the rafters and dropped down when I entered. He puts his hand on his hips in a pose.

“Aha! It is--! Oh, hello Luke. I thought you were someone else.” He reaches out and helps me to my feet. I get back on my feet and dust myself off.

“You could have crushed me!” I snap angrily.

The superhero rubs the back of his head a little. “I-I apologize, citizen! I thought you were that dastardly Adam!” he says. Did him and Adam have an issue? I wouldn't be surprised in all honesty.

He looks back to me. “Well, if you are here anyway, how about I put you through some Super Training!?” he shouts.

I open my mouth to respond since I really didn’t, but he grabs me by the wrist and drags me off to train anyway. Maybe he’d be nice about it at least.

I spend some time doing some weird training with Super Cat. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I finish learning how to use Super Cat’s metal staff as a weapon. It was honestly more useful than the posing techniques he taught me, but I doubted I'd ever get the chance to use this knowledge either. I look up at him after passing him his staff back.

“So, super hero, huh?” I ask. “Got a good backstory then?”

“E-Excuse me?” he asks.”What...are you asking?”

“Come on, you don’t have any superpowers. Your costume is lazy as hell. Your name sucks. So do you have a good backstory or not?” I demand.

“I-I uh...I...um...” Super Cat shuffles uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head. “I...just um...I...”

“Well? Spit it out!” I demand. I jab his chest. “Or are you just some furry that wanted to be a cheap Batman?”

Super Cat seemed very put down now. Maybe I was being a bit too harsh. “I-I’m...not a furry...” He mumbles softly. It sounded like he was about to cry.

“...look, just...forget it,” I say. I cared way too much about this. This is why I had no friends.

Super Cat nods gently, looking down. HIs shoulders shook. I think he was crying. “I-I’m just...going to my room now...” He spoke in a soft voice. He made his way out of the room silently.

I...hadn’t meant to go that far. I figured he’d be able to handle that a bit better. I really need to work on my people skills. I sigh and head out of the room.

I find Carrie back in the cafeteria. She was picking at a plate of food she had made herself. I go sit down in front of her. “Hey there, Carrie...”

She looks at me. I was still a little wary of her. She looks back at her food and takes a bite of it. “Yes?”

“You want some company?” I ask her. 

“Sounds like a waste of precious time,” she says.

“And what are you using that ‘precious time’ on besides moping around?”

She’s quiet for a moment. “...okay, fine, whatever.”

I sit down next to her. I spend time keeping Carrie company. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Carrie had nearly finished her food by now. She kept glancing at her watch, which she seemed to keep tucked under the sleeve of her shirt.

“Something important going on?” I ask her.

“I’m simply keeping track of the time,” she says. “I fell behind today because of those odd dreams so I had to re-work my schedule.”

...it was just eating. How much of a schedule did she keep? “What can you possibly have going on that needs to be scheduled?”

Carrie looks at me with a totally serious, deadpan expression. “Everything.”

“E...Everything..?”

Carrie pulls a small book out of her pocket. It was black and had a purple ribbon stuck in it. She opens to the page the ribbon was in. The pages made me think of a planner, tings sectioned off by the half hour. Carrie had filled it with daily activities. This included bathroom breaks.

“Doesn’t this seem a bit excessive to you, Carrie?” I look up at her. This was concerning.

“Not in the slightest.” She snaps the book she and puts it back into her pocket. “Efficiency is found through proper planning. Time should never be wasted and I will plan accordingly.”

Right. So she was psycho. Got it.

“I had to do a lot of work planning it out for the prison sentence I got and now I had to change it again for the killing game. That’s already a waste of time!”

I could see she really has her priorities straight here.

“Well. I wouldn’t want to waste your precious time any longer,” I say sarcastically. I stands up from my seat. “I’m going to go.”

Carrie waves me off. “Good, leave. I need to finish eating soon.”

I roll my eyes and head off. What a loon.

I soon find Alejandro in the garden. He seems to be praying in front of a rose bush. I walk over to him and gently tap his shoulder. He leaps up and faces me, holding a dagger to my throat.

“J-Jesus, stop! It’s just me!” I say quickly.

He relaxes a bit and puts his dagger away. “Ah, it is just you, Luke. My apologies, you can never be too careful,” he says.

It was that easy to make him not attack me? I guess he didn't consider me a threat to him. He did have more weapons than me, after all.

He kneels down in front of the rose bush again. “Luke, would you mind joining me for prayer? I normally have Javier with me, but he has retired early tonight.”

I wasn't exactly the religious type, but I suppose it would make Alejandro happy...and maybe he’d threaten me less by my mere presence.

“Sure, I can do that.” I kneel down next to him and close my eyes, clasping my hands together. I spend some time praying with Alejandro. The two of us grew a little closer today.

When he finishes praying, he stands up. I get up too. I finally notice the Rosemary beads in his hands, which he puts around his neck again and tucks into his breastplate, out of sight.

“I didn’t take you much for the religious type,” I mention offhandedly.

“We were raised in a Christian setting,” Alejandro remarks. “The main religion tends to change with our cultural shifts.”

“Yeah, you uh...want to explain that more?” I ask.

Alejandro sighs gently. “Every few generations, one of our kings-to-be tends to grow bored of the way the country is ruled and decides to fashion the next after a different variation. It is tiresome and sad...in my honest opinion, I wish we focused more on ruling than having an interesting culture...”

That got political. Not sure I was entirely into that. “What about Javi..?”

Alejandro was quiet for a moment. “...I am tired. I think I will go get some sleep.”

On that note, Alejandra got up and walked out of the room. Did I say something that set her off? Probably, actually. I tend to have that effect on people. Whatever. Not like I cared that much.

I got up and made my way out of the garden. I was thinking about what I’d spend my time doing when the nighttime announcement played across the school. I guess that’s what I was doing then.

I make my way to my room and get into bed. But I end up tossing and turning a lot and staying awake for hours. I think I only passed out from pure exhaustion. My night filled with unpleasant dreams and uneasy sleep.


	6. Chapter 1: Where Do You Draw the Line For Reality - Daily Life Part III

I wake up in a cold sweat after an announcement. “Rise and shine, you little criminals! Sun is up so you are too!” Monokuma says. I must have slept through the one yesterday.

My hands were wrapped tightly around the bars of my bedroom window. My heart was thudding away in my chest and my knuckles were white from how tightly I was holding onto the bar. I was staring out at the ocean. I take a few deep breaths and slowly let go of the bars. I look down to see I was standing on my desk, so I climb off of it and walk out of the room.

I still felt an odd sense of fear follow me. I couldn't even remember the nightmares I had, but my skin crawled whenever I thought about them and it made my heart race again. I stop in the hall and close my eyes, taking slow, deep breaths until I was calmed again. Then I open my eyes again.

The hallway was dark now. The doors were melting off the walls, leaving nothing but a way forward and a way back. I look around slowly. Something begins walking toward me from the front. Something...not human. It was a dark blue and had massive, red claws. Sharp, jagged teeth filled its mouth and it stared at me with golden eyes. I felt my heart start to race again and I slowly back away. I turn to run, but the way back had been blocked off by a wall. I go to the walls where the doors had been but they were smooth now. No way out. The monster starts to lumber toward me.

I keep searching for a door of some kind, but find nothing. I turn toward the monster, panic filling my thoughts. It was getting closer and closer and closer. “S-Stay away...” I say weakly. It gets in arms reach. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” I scream. I throw a right hook at it. My fist connects with its face. It grunts and falls over, hitting the ground with a thud. The monster begins to melt away. The wall behind me sinks into the ground and the doors slowly emerge from the walls on either side of me again. I stare down at what I punched...and realize it was Vlad.

He groans on the ground, a hand on his jaw. I must have hit in pretty good. Melody and Ruby were behind him, both looking shocked.

“Vlad, are you okay?!” Melody asks, quickly pulling him to his feet. Vlad looked a little dazed.

“Vlad, Christ, I’m sorry! I...I thought...” I trail off, not really sure how to explain it without sounding stupid.

Vlad smiles weakly. “Don't worry, I don't mind a bit. I don't blame you for it. Also, you have a pretty strong hit,” he says. Ruby takes his hand gently. “The spirits are worried for you. Let’s go to your room so you may rest,” she says softly. The two girls take Vlad to his room so he could collect himself. I walk off to the cafeteria, feeling terrible about that.

\---------------

Melody and Ruby have Vlad sit down on his chest. The two girls could already see the bruise forming from where he got hit. But without any kind of medical supplies on hand, there wasn't much hey could do about it besides hope it heals on its own.

“He got you pretty good,” Melody comments, her eyes on the poet’s face.

Vlad smiles weakly. It hurt to do that, but he didn't want to worry his two friends. “It’s alright, I’ll be fine. Not too much damage to this face of mine,” he assures gently.

“The spirits are quite worried for you too,” Ruby murmurs softly, looking as though she was listening to someone else talking.

“Speaking of spirits,” Melody says, “do you guys believe that is what Monokuma is using for his stupid motive? Are we being possessed by some kind of demon to see things that aren't truly there?”

Ruby hums softly and closes her eyes. She seems to be considering this fact. Or maybe she was communicating with the spirits. “...no. It is probable for them to be able to do such a thing, but Monokuma does not seem to have such powers,” the small medium eventually says.

“It really is such a shame to be stuck here in his game,” Vlad says.

“Yes but I am quite confident in our ability to survive,” Ruby assures. “The spirits are too. We have little to worry about.”

\----------------

I enter the cafeteria. Some of the others were eating breakfast. I knew Adam didn't make it for them because I watch Frankie finish her food and shuffle off. She didn't seem to be as energetic as usual. She had her arms tightly wrapped around herself and she was eyeing everything nervously. But when she sees me, she gives a smile and waves. I wave back before going into the kitchen and making myself a bowl of cereal.

I take a seat at the table with those who were still eating. Javier glances at me before shuffling his chair closer to Alejandro. Xavier sits next to me and opens his mouth to say something, most likely flirt, when a scream fills the air. We all look as Teddy runs into the room, running over and hiding under the table, knocking Carrie out of her chair in the process. I assumed he was hallucinating, but then I see Neil storm in, holding a bowl of half eaten ice cream in his hands. He looked pissed.

“Teddy, I see you! Get your ass out here right now!” He stomps his foot down and holds up the bowl. “I warned you about your diet! I said absolutely no sweets! You need to start taking this seriously!” he yells angrily.

I frown and get up. “Neil, back off. It's just some ice cream. It's not going to kill anyone,” I say.

The angry trainer glares at me and scowls. He takes the bowl and dumps it onto my head. I shiver as ice cream covers my hair and begins to slide down my neck. “Don't tell me how to do my job, nerd,” Neil spits. He glares down at Teddy before storming out.

Teddy slowly crawls it from under the table. He looks at me and smiles sweetly. “Thank you. Mr. Neil won't let me eat anything I actually like. It's all too unhealthy...” he says, pouting a bit. Then he grins again. “But I have a secret stash in my room!”

Carrie glares at Teddy, finally pulling herself back to her feet. “I’m going to wring your neck you big oaf!” she yells angrily. Teddy shrieks and runs out, Carrie chasing after him and threatening him. I sigh softly and head back to my room so I could clean off this ice cream.

Once I was clean again and in a new change of clothes, I left my room. I end up finding Adam in the garden. He hums softly as he waters the various plants. He didn't have a watering can, so he was instead using a pitcher he took from the kitchen. I walk over to him. “Adam, do you really need to be doing that? I'm pretty sure the plants don't need to be watered,” I say.

He looks at me with a rather displeased expression. I guess he didn't want to be bothered. “I rather enjoy gardens and if I wish to water them, I will do as such,” he says simply.

I nod a little bit, not wanting to piss him off too badly. “Well, would you like some help then?” I ask. “There are a lot of plants here. I'm not much of a gardener but I don't have anything better to do.”

He looks at me for a moment, studying me. I felt like his eyes were staring right into my soul. Then he nods. “You may. Fetch a pitcher of water and come join me,” he says.

I nod and go get what he said. I spend time watering plants with Adam. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Adam finishes watering the flowers and wipes at his eyes a little, frowning. He grumbles softly and looks away from the tulips he was standing in front of. I don't ask him what was wrong because I could guess. I decide to take his mind off of it.

“Hey Adam, you want to tell me what got you stuck in this place?” I ask the butler.

He looks at me, blinking a little bit. Then he smiles politely. “Of course, Master Luke. I was sent here for the poisoning of several faculty members. Everyone always blames the butler, but then they trust one to bring them tea that wasn't poisoned. They can thank their lucky stars I simply sent them to the ER instead of outright killing them,” he says.

He poisoned teachers? Did they piss him off that badly? I’ll keep that in mind.

“What are you in for?” he asks me out of mild curiosity.

It takes me a moment to leave my thoughts to answer him. “Hacking. Robbery. Stole a couple mill from some online games and ATMs and stuff like that. Moved it all to an untouchable account. So I still have the cash when I get out,” I boast.

Adam’s smile seems to widen. “Impressive! I must say, I don't see many online criminals often. Although it isn't surprising with you,” he says. I decide to take that as a compliment. He walks over and takes the empty pitcher from me. “I must say, I feel a bit of respect for someone able to pull off a heist like that. We’ll see how long that lasts, Master Luke. Farewell,” Adam says. He bows and walks off. I leave the room soon, feeling pretty good about myself now.

I head to the kitchen to find Teddy. He was sneaking a box of cookies from the cabinet and eating them with milk. I clear my throat when I walk in. He shrieks and spins around. He relaxes as he sees me and smiles weakly. “Oh, Mr. Luke, it’s you. I thought you were Mr. Neil...or Mr. Adam...or Ms. Carrie...or a monster. There are so many scary things here,” he says softly. 

I walk over to him and sit on the counter next to him. “Sneaking snacks from Neil again?” I ask him.

He nods, shuffling in place a little. I smile softly and take some cookies. “I won't tell him,” I assure. Teddy smiles happily. I spend time eating cookies with Teddy. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Me and Teddy finish eating the box of cookies and he chugs the rest of his milk. He wipes his face off on his sleeve, smiling. “I love sweets. They’re as good of a stress relief as working out,” he says.

I nod, although I didn't really relate to that. I want huge in sweet stuff and I found more comfort in a good TV sides or video games. I look at Teddy. He was muscular and strong. But he seems to be so scared of everything and he’s cried twice since we got here. At least, as far as I knew. I couldn't believe someone like him got stuck in a prison for anything serious. “Teddy, why are you here?” I ask him eventually.

He looks at me. “You mean in prison..?” he asks.

I nod. “Yeah, what are you in for?”

He frowns a little. “I...did a lot of property damage and stuff. And hurt some people. B-But it was all accidents, I swear! I don't want to be a danger it...it just happens...” he trails off and looks away, rubbing his arm. “I’m gonna go. This was fun, Mr. Luke. Thanks.” He smiles softly and leaves. I sigh and leave soon after.

I head into the gym to find Xavier and the girls. He was leaning against the wall. He had a relaxed smile and was talking with them and even flirting. All of the girls were blushing darkly, so I could see that it was working. I didn't expect anything else from the SHSL Heart Throb. I walk over to the group. The moment Xavier sees me, all of his confidence seems to be drained out of him.

“Oh uh...h-hey there, Luke,” he says softly. The girls look at me then back to Xavier.

“The spirits sense an odd change,” Ruby comments.

Xavier huffs a bit and looks down. “He seemed embarrassed but doesn't say much to them now.

“Luke has broken the siren's spell! We have been freed!” Melody cheers. She takes my hand and shakes it. 

I wasn't entirely sure what to make of this. Xavier buries his hands in his pockets. “I just get flustered around guys is all...” he grumbles.

Carrie looks at him. “Then you should get in some practice. Come on girls, let's leave the boys alone,” she says. She turns on her heels and leaves. The other girls giggle and follow her out. Xavier looks at them with pleading eyes, but they were already gone. Then he looks back at me.

“I guess some practice can't hurt...” he says softly. I sigh but stick around. I end up spending time letting Xavier practice his talking skills on me. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Xavier seemed to be at least a little bit more confident when talking to me. I think that was a good thing. “So what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” he asks me. I couldn't tell if that was him flirting or joking. Probably both.

I tell him why I got sent here and his eyes widen a little bit behind his glasses. He seemed impressed. “Why are you here?” I ask him.

He smiles a little, as if excited to tell me. “Manipulation. When people fall for me, they fall hard. And it doesn't take much convincing for them to do as I say from there. I basically made a cult of love-struck teens,” he says. 

I start at him for a minute. Xavier made a cult. This guy. He made a cult. I have a hard time wrapping my head around it that I hardly notice the figure drop out of the sky.

Super Cat lands on the ground with a heavy thud, making both of us look back at him. He points a metal staff at us, his classic use of weaponry. No wait, it was at Xavier. “Stop there, fiend!” he shouts. “I know of your cult and your evil deeds! Your confession is exactly what I was waiting to hear!” How long has Super Cat been watching us? Actually, a better question would be how long he's been stalking Xavier.

Xavier backs away. “W-We’ll talk later, Luke,” he says quickly before running away. Super Cat chases after him swiftly. “Stop, villain! I shall not be thwarted again!”

I watch them leave the room. I was considering going to help, but I honestly didn't want to get involved. Besides, what could Super Cat do anyway? Not much.

Still, everyone here seems to be completely deranged. I wasn't too surprised with it though. I heard most Hope’s Peak students were nuts and we were kind of the bottom of the barrel.

I head to the garden to relax when the hallucinations begin to hit again. The plants around me wilt and decay. The sky turns dark and cloudy. My heart begins to pick up its pace when I hear a very calm and quiet voice.

“Luke, come meditate with me...” Frost says softly. I look at him. He was sitting under the large tree in the center of the room, eyes closed and relaxed. “It’ll help...” he adds. I let out a slow, shaky breath and walk over to him, sitting next to him. Even the air around him was cold. “Close your eyes and clear your mind...try to find inner peace...” he says. I look at him before slowly doing as he says. I take slow, deep breaths as I do my best to keep my mind cleared.

I must have been like that for a while because the nighttime announcement plays. I open my eyes and look around. Frost was getting up from his spot. I pull myself up. “Have we been like this all day..?” I ask him. He nods. “Yes, we have...do you feel calm and peaceful..?” he asks me.

I nod slowly. “Yeah, I do,” I say. He smiles a bit under his scarf before walking away. I follow after him.

I look at the doors of different bedrooms as I walk past them. Some of them were kind of easy to recognize between people. Javier had put jewels onto his. They were fake upon further inspection. Axel’s was clearly scorched by fire. Xavier had put a lot of pink onto his. Adam’s shined like it had been polished. I stop in front of my door. Plain and normal. Oh well, I liked it. I head into my room and climb into bed to get some sleep. My night was plagued with nightmares...but near the end of my sleep, they stopped. I slept well for the rest of the time after that.


	7. Chapter 1: Where Do You Draw the Line For Reality - Killing Life Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

I wake up in the morning after the morning announcement plays. I yawn and sit up, rubbing my eyes. I look around my room. I was still in bed. I wasn't trying to escape my room or holding a weapon or anything. I just slept. I frown a tiny bit and slowly get up. Why was today different? I leave my room.

Something felt off. There was a heavy feeling of dread hanging in the air, bearing down on my shoulders with a massive weight. I start walking. I needed to find out what was going on around here.

I walk out of the hall and into the cafeteria. Some of the others were awake. Axel, Javier, Ruby, and Alejandro. They must have gotten up recently because none of them had food yet. “Hey, guys...how did you sleep last night?” I ask them.

They look at me. “I slept well with a warm flame next to me,” Axel says. I didn't want to ask what he used to start the fire.

Ruby nods in agreement. “Yes. I did not have any disturbance from the spirits last night,” the medium tells me. 

The brothers nod as well. Neither seemed very inclined to actually speak to me beyond that.

I frown a bit. “How did you sleep the night before?” I ask. Everyone looks uneasy as I say that. Just as I feared. “I’m going to go...” I say softly. I turn away from them and walk toward the other hall.

I walk down the hall. Nothing was off in here. I check the library and find nothing wrong in there either. I walk over to the gym doors. That feeling of dread was strong there. It was backbreaking in how heavy it was. I struggle to lift my arms. It was like every fiber of my being was fighting against opening this door. Whatever laid beyond it would change everything and my body seemed to know that. Slowly but surely, I push the doors open and walk into the room.

When I enter, I heard the quiet dripping of something. I look toward it and freeze. Super Cat was dangling from the ceiling, a bed sheet tied around his throat. A stool was knocked over under him and he was limp, swaying gently in the air. A large kitchen knife stuck out of his throat, going through the sheet. This left his body bathed in blood and it dripped off his hands and shoes into the massive puddle on the ground and over the stool.

I stare at him and at the blood. My stomach begins to knot painfully. I felt sick. I close my eyes and look away, a hand over my mouth. But I could still smell that awful stench. I couldn't handle blood and there as so much of it. Too much of it. My breathing quickens and my heart beats faster. I move my hands from my mouth and look back at the body. And I scream at the top of my lungs.

The doors are thrown open as others from the kitchen enter the room. Axel and Ruby come in first and stop at the sight of the body. Javier comes in behind them, almost running into them. He stares at Super Cat before turning to run. “Brother, it’s happened!” he screams as he runs out of the room.

An announcement plays soon after he left. “Uh oh, a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you can use however you like, the class trial will begin!” Monokuma says.

I knew what that announcement was. It was the Body Discovery Announcement. It played whenever three or more people found a dead body. That meant...someone actually did it. Someone murdered. And because of them, Super Cat, the SHSL Superhero, was dead.

**Killing Prison Life - Chapter 1: Where Do You Draw the Line For Reality?**

I stare at the body for a moment more before I felt myself dry heave. I run out of the room before I vomit on the floor. I head back into the hallway, taking deep breaths as I finally lost the scent of blood. The others begin to run past me into the gym. I hear screams and yells of shock as each of them run in. I take a deep breath and let it out. Then I slowly return to the gym.

Super Cat was still suspended from the air. I don't blame the others for not wanting to take him down. Besides, that knife was in the way. I don't look at the body and instead go over to the others.

Xavier runs over to me and hugs me tightly, burying his face into my chest. “Oh Luke, I’m so scared!” he wails. “Please protect me in your strong arms!” I was beginning to regret giving him the confidence to talk to me. 

I shove Xavier off. “Not the time for that...” I grunt. I look at him. He was making a pouty face and something seemed to be missing. I sigh. “Xavier, where the hell are your glasses?” I ask.

The heartthrob blinks a bit and reaches up feel for them, but he wasn't wearing them. “I must have forgotten them in my rush out of bed. I don't need them anyway, they aren't prescription. Ladies just love them. Makes me look cuter!” he says. I roll my eyes. Such a weirdo.

Monokuma rises out of his hole in the floor and we all look to him.

“What did you do, demon?!” Melody demands angrily.

The bear tilts his head. “Whaaa? I didn't do anything! It was one of you that snuffed out the hero’s life! Talk about true villainy! Upupupupu~!” Monokuma says with a fit of giggles. No one responded to that. “Anyway, you little criminals got some investigating to do if you want to be ready for your Class Trial! And remember! If you fail to guess the blackened correctly, everyone but the blackened is punished and they get to go free with a clean record! Guess correctly, and only the blackened is punished while the rest of you get to go back to your normal prison lives!” he says.

“What’s the punishment?” Axel asks him. I already knew the answer.

Monokuma’s red eye shines brightly. “The only punishment fit for the crime of murder! Death!” he says. We were all silent. Monokuma giggles. “Good luck! You’ll all need it,” he says before leaving.

I sigh once he was gone and look back to the body. We had to investigate in order to get this done. But...there was no way I was getting any closer to that thing. Ruby looks at the body then to me. “I will tell you of the body’s condition. I can see you are very uncomfortable,” she says.

I smile a little bit. “Thanks, Ruby,” I say. She nods and walks over to it. I look up at he bedsheet Super Cat was hanging from.

The gym couldn't be more than 20 feet tall. It looks like three bedsheets were tied together into a rope. One sheet was wrapped around Super Cat’s neck. He other was tied to the rafters above us, a few feet of extra sheet hanging over the other end, totally unused. I look back down at the floor, trying not to stare at the blood. The stool laid in the puddle, also covered in blood. It didn't look like the distance from the stool and Super Cat’s feet would make sense though. He was too high in the air. His feet wouldn't even touch the top of the stool.

Ruby walks over to me before I left the room. “It would appear that Super Cat has taken substantial damage to his person,” Ruby says. “Along with the sheet and the knife, it would appear he was hit in the head with something. Perhaps you could find it?”

I look down at her and nod. “Right, I’ll look around. And...thanks for the help,” I say.

She smiles softly. “Of course. The spirits tell me you are trustworthy. They never lead me astray,” she says. “Oh, and one more thing. It would appear as though there is a bottle under him. It is small and I am unable to read the label due to the blood, but it had a very pungent scent coming from it.”

Huh, that was odd. What could possibly be in that bottle. “Thanks, I’ll go look around elsewhere,” I say. I head out of the room.

I head to the kitchen since I hadn't seen anything in the library and cafeteria when I first entered. But I easily could have missed something there. The kitchen was a mess. Cabinets and drawers were open, silverware and dishes were on the floor like someone had ripped them out of their usual place. A frying pan was farther away from the rest, blood on the back of it. Everything seems to be here except for a single kitchen knife, but I knew where that was. There was also a small amount of broken glass on the ground, but none of the cups or bowls seemed to be broken.

I head off to look around some more, going to the bedrooms. I enter Super Cat’s room to look around. As I suspected, his bedsheets were missing, including the extra ones our rooms were stocked with. I don't find anything else out of place. Not even a suicide note or something. Odd, but then again, this wasn't really a suicide, was it? I turn and walk out of his room, heading back into the hall. I make my way to the gym to see if the others had discovered anything else.

When I walk in, I see the majority of the others ganging up on Frost and Carrie. The two were being backed up into a corner, Carrie hiding behind Frost despite the pissed off look on her face. I hurry over to everyone. “Hey, what’s going on?!” I shout.

Axel looks at me, seeming to be leading the charge. “One of these two had to do it!” he demands. “They’re the only ones that ever climb up into the rafters besides Super Cat!” I look at Frost and Carrie. That was true, but did it really convict one of them? I had to admit I've never see Frost in the rafters, but he seemed like the type to do that.

“Y-You shut up!” Carrie snaps angrily. She was trying to be threatening, but the way she cowered behind Frost didn't help get that across.

I shake my head and get in between those two and the others. “Guys, don't start turning on one another like this!” I say. “The bear wants us to turn on each other. We can't pick anyone yet, so save it for the trial!”

The others seem to calm down some, or at the very least they realized they couldn't do anything, and walk off. Axel glares at the two behind me for a while longer before turning and walking off as well. I sigh in relief and turn to the two of them.

Carrie steps out from behind Frost, crossing her arms. “I could have handled that myself...but thanks,” the technician says. I really doubted that, but now wasn't the time for arguing.

Frost bows. “I appreciate your assistance...” he says softly.

I nod. “Of course. The trial will sort everything out...I hope,” I tell them.

An announcement plays soon. “It’s time for the class trial! All students report to the garden immediately!” Monokuma says. 

I head to the garden. Everyone soon joins up with us, with the exclusion of Super Cat of course. I look around for what we were supposed to do when a door suddenly opens in the tree. Everyone stares at it as it slides open to reveal the inside was actually an elevator. We all hesitantly walk inside and the door closes behind us. The elevator begins moving down.

No one speaks as we head down. Someone standing among us was a killer. They took out someone strong and brave and heroic. We might be criminals, but this wasn't something we deserved. This was all awful. Justice my ass. Whoever was behind this was completely deranged! The elevator comes to a halt and the doors slide open. It was time for the first class trial to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neck gore


	8. Chapter 1: Where Do You Draw the Line For Reality - Killing Life Trial Part I

Everyone walks out of the elevator and into the trial room. The room was large. The walls were a cold, grey stone. Windows were here and there with bars on them. They looked out at brick walls. Fluorescent lights kept the room illuminated.

In the center of the room, 16 podiums were lined up in a circle. Each one had a name of one of us one it. The one for Super Cat had a picture of him standing in it. His face was crossed out with a large X. It was incredibly disrespectful and I knew that was the whole point. I frown and take my place at my podium, in between Xavier and Frankie.

Everyone one else takes their stands. In the back of the room, Monokuma sat on a golden throne, watching over all of us. I didn't like the way he stared at us. It was freaking me out. Frankie seemed to be studying Monokuma. “I thought he would simply be a level one monster. But he had a surprising effect activate,” she mumbles absentmindedly to herself.

“So uh...how do we begin one of these?” Dylan asks, quietly playing his bongos. The background music was kind of nice. It made all of this feel a lot less real, like it was just one of my video games.

“I guess we should pick a subject to talk about,” Ruby says quietly. She closes her eyes for a moment and hums. Then she smiles and nods before opening her eyes again. “The spirits wish to discuss the state of the body first,” she says. Did the spirits want to talk about it, or did she?

“Well, the body was hanged from the ceiling. But there was also a knife sticking out of his neck,” Neil says. “He also had a pretty nasty wound on the back of his head.”

I nod. I remember Ruby describing all of that to me. I still wish I had been able to go look at it myself, but I don't think vomit on the crime scene was helpful for anyone.

“So which one killed him?” Axel asks. “‘Cause it sounds like someone really wanted him dead.”

“What if he was trying to hang himself and the killer came in and stabbed him?” Javier suggests. “After all, it is easy to take someone out when they have no will to live anyway.”

I frown and shake my head. “No, I don't think he tried to kill himself. I think someone staged that part,” I say.

Alejandro frowns under his helmet and crosses his arms. “And what gave you that bright idea?” he asks. It wasn't a very nice tone, but I think he was just standing up for his brother’s idea right now.

“The stool under Super Cat wasn't tall enough to reach his feet. There’s no way he could have used that to hang himself, so I think it was planted. Besides, I found no traces of a suicide note of any kind. I think that was just a setup,” I explained.

Alejandro stares at me, unresponsive. Then Javier nods. “Yes,” the prince replies, “that seems much more feasible.” With his brother agreeing with me, Alejandro relaxes again.

“Okay, so he didn't try to hang himself, but how did he end up like that?” Teddy asks. “Mr. Super Cat wasn't just waiting in the gym and letting someone tied sheets around his neck, right?”

”That’s because he was attacked in the kitchen, Teddy,” I say.

“Hold in a fucking minute!” Neil cuts in. “How can you say he was attacked there, huh? There’s no way that’s right!”

What the hell was he doing? He’s just being dense. I’m going to have to shut him up to move on,m. I know he won’t let this go if I don’t

“He’s such a big guy!”

“He’d be hard to drag around!”

”So clearly he had to be taken out in the gym!”

”But that doesn't have to be the only choice!” I say. “It’s possible to drag Super Cat around!” 

“But that doesn’t make sense!”

“That’s where he died!”

“He must have been attacked there!”

I see it! The flaw in his statement! “Allow me to cut through your words!” I shout.

Neil seems a little shocked. “H-Huh..?”

”He didn’t have to die in the room to be set up there!” I demand. “Besides, I found the weapon in the kitchen! A dented frying pan laying on the floor, used to knock him out!

Neil was quiet for a moment, his face red with embarrassment. “Yeah...Whatever...” he grumbles.

“Something isn't making sense to me!” Frankie cries out suddenly. “If a staged suicide was taking place, then why was there a knife in his throat? That ruins the entire thing!”

She had a point. If the suicide was staged, why would he have been stabbed in the theist? It made no sense.

“Perhaps something went wrong,” Adam suggests. “The plan failed to go the way the killer intended.”

“What could have gone wrong?” Melody asks. “The demon’s plan seemed to be perfect from what we've decided.”

I frown and try to think. I needed to find the answer.

_What was the state of Super Cat’s body?_

A staged suicide.

_What was the problem with this?_

Someone stabbed him

_Why would the killer do that?_

He probably fought back

_What does this mean?_

He couldn’t have been dead.

“I’ve got the answer!” I yell out suddenly. “I don't think Super Cat was dead when they were setting up the suicide. I think he was still alive and fought back.”

“That’s...That’s horrible!” Teddy says. “To think something like that could happen to a person...it’s awful to think about...” Teddy was already tearing up again.

“Yeah,” I say softly. “Judging from the stool, it's safe to say Super Cat was already in the air when he woke up. So the killer probably stabbed him in a panic. I doubt they knew he was still alive,” I explain.

“So did the killer attack Super Cat in the kitchen, drag him into the gym, and then set up the suicide just for him to wake up and get stabbed? Why would any of us target a guy like that?” Xavier asks. “Someone with so much muscle and mystery...I bet a handsome face lied under that mask...I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt him like this.”

I try to think of an answer for a minute. “I think...I think it was Super Cat that tried to attack first. The kitchen was a mess, like there was a struggle and a panic. The killer probably attacked him in self-defense. Then they thought he died and tried to cover their tracks with a faked suicide,” I say.

“Why would he attack any of us? I don't see the big fuss,” Vlad says.

Adam sighs in irritation. “He was most likely hallucinating you fool. Try to use that brain for more than rhyming,” the butler snaps.

Vlad looks down, his depressing expression getting even more upset.

“Please do not yell...” Frost says softly, looking a little annoyed.

Xavier looks toward him angrily. “Oh, you’d like that, huh? I still say you’re the one who did it! The cuddliest are always the most deadly!” he says. Was Xavier seriously trying to flirt at a time like this with a guy he considered a killer? It still made Frost blush. I guess it was a compliment to he ninja, but that didn't matter right now. We were getting off track.

“You shouldn’t accuse someone without real evidence,” Carrie says. “While it is true me and Frost would have the easiest time getting up there and maneuvering around, it is easy and possible for any of us to have done it.”

I nod in agreement. “She’s right. Anyone could have gotten up there and set up the bedsheets. We need real evidence, not guesses,” I add.

“Well, I did notice that odd smelling bottle while investigating the body,” Ruby says. “The spirits noticed it as well and informed me that it was a cologne of some kind. But I do not believe Super Cat has ever worn a cologne of any kind.”

She smelled cologne on the bottle? That's the smell she described? I look around. Which of us would wear cologne? My eyes stop on the one I suspected. Of course...it was the only answer. I knew who the killer was now. It was...


	9. Chapter 1: Where Do You Draw the Line For Reality - Killing Life Trial Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

I knew who did it. All the evidence was pointing to one person. There was only one more thing that needed to be cleared before I could make my decision with complete and utter certainty.

“I demand someone admit to owning the cologne right now!” Javier says, trying to sound tough and powerful.

“Oh, right, because that’ll work,” Neil replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“There must be something we missed,” Adam decides. “Can anyone think of something we haven't discussed?”

I knew something. “Yeah,” I say. “In the kitchen, I found some broken glass. There wasn't much of it and when I checked, all of the bowls and cups were in one piece still. It didn't come from anything in the kitchen.”

“Well then where did it come from?” Carrie asks. “Do You actually know or are you spouting off theories?”

Did I know where the glass came from? I had a guess, and if I was right, than that meant I knew who the killer was.

“Hey Xavier, what happened to your glasses?” I ask the heartthrob next to me.

He looks at me. “Huh? Luke, I don't think that's very important to the case,” he says. “But I love how much you seem to care.” He rests a hand on mine. I jerk my hand away from him and shove it in my coat pocket.

“Xavier, please answer my question. What happened to your glasses? Did you break them?” I ask.

Xavier frowns a bit. “Uh...I told you this morning I just forgot to grab them. Please don't ask ridiculous questions, handsome.”

I knew it was a lie and it was a pretty poor one too. “People who wear glasses don't just forget about them, Xavier. So tell me the truth,” I demand.

Xavier looks up to me, seemingly hurt. “Luke, are you trying to insinuate that I'm the culprit here?”

I don't respond to him. I don't look at him. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to think that anyone here was a killer. I might not consider them friends, but I sure as hell didn't want to watch any of them die.

Xavier continues to wait for an answer but he doesn't get one. “Why would you ever say something so horrible...so disgusting...so WRONG about me?!” Xavier snaps. “What did I do to deserve these...these allegations--these LIES to be thrown at me like this?!”

Everyone was quiet for a bit. “Hey, maybe you should lay off him,” Axel suggests. “He really doesn't seem like the kind of guy who could kill anyone.”

“Xavier...why did you do it..?” I ask softly, ignoring the others.

He frowns. “Is that suppose to be a joke, Luke? I thought you were nice, but you’re clearly just a disgusting, ugly human on the inside! I knew it too! I knew you were but I didn't want to believe it!”

I couldn't let this keep going. I knew I had to end this now.

“Xavier, your glasses are--”

_“You’re disgusting! Repulsive!”_

“--broken and useless because--”

_“You make me sick!”_

“--I saw the lenses--”

_“Quit lying about me!”_

“--shattered in the kitchen!”

He tried to cut me off but I wouldn't let him. I wasn't going down without a fight but it was clear he wasn't either.

“That’s ridiculous! Impossible! I couldn't have killed him because I can't see without my glasses on!” Xavier yells.

This was it. This was the moment of truth. “You’ve got that wrong!” I yell back. “You told me the glasses are simply for show, you never needed them in the first place! So you can see everything just fine!”

Xavier stares at me silently. He kept trying to say something but any noise died off before it left his mouth. The others were completely silent. I needed to go over everything and show them what really happened.

“Last night, the killer was alone in the kitchen when Super Cat walked in. His hallucinations must have started acting up because he tried to attack them. They panicked and dug around for a way to defend themselves. During the attack, their glasses must have fallen off and gotten broken. They pulled a frying pan out of the cabinets and hit Super Cat in the back of the head with it. They thought they killed him and got scared. Hey took a knife for protection in case anyone found them and got to work. They dragged Super Cat to the gym. Dragging him around like that must have caused a bottle of their cologne to fall from their pocket. They took Super Cat’s room key from him. They used his bedsheets to fashion a noose and took that back along with a stool they probably got from the janitor’s closet. They wrapped the noose around his neck and took the other end to the top of the gym. They lifted him up into the air and tied up the noose. When they got back down, they were setting up the fallen stool when Super Cat woke up. He probably struggled and panicked. They were taken by surprise and stabbed him in the neck with the knife you took, possibly out of shock. Then he was truly dead. Knowing they couldn't make it look like a suicide anymore, they abandoned the body and played innocent in the morning,” I explain. “Isn't that right, Xavier..?”

Xavier frowns and looks away, eyes trained on the floor. “I can't believe you, Luke,” he says softly.

“So you admit it?” I ask.

He looks back at me, fury burning in his eyes. “Admit it..? Of course I don't admit it!” he yells. “I can't believe you’re trying to frame me! That’s what this is! You planted all of that shit against me so the others would turn on me! Why would you do something like that to me?!”

“Mr. Xavier, what are you saying? How would he have gotten into your room to take your cologne and glasses?” Teddy asks.

That just seems to piss him off more. “He just did! That’s all! He clearly killed Super Cat and is trying to pin it on me! I never did anything! Let’s vote for Luke! He did it! He had to do it!” Xavier screams.

No one was buying it though. And he seems to notice.

“Did I hear you say you’re ready to vote?” Monokuma asks. “Great! Everyone, please put in the name of the person you think is the blackened! This will be won by a majority vote! So, who’s the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?” We all look at our choices. Everyone votes for Xavier...except for Xavier, who votes for me. Monokuma cheers happily. “That’s right, everyone! Xavier Harpers, the SHSL Heart Throb, is the killer!”

We all look at Xavier. “H-He’s lying...” he says weakly. “That’s it. That's what this is! A-A lie...” He looks at everyone desperately but no one would meet his gaze. Tears prick at his eyes. “I...I panicked, alright?!” he demands. “What else was I supposed to do?! I didn't want to kill him, I swear! It was an accident! He attacked me and I had to defend myself!”

I scowl and shake my head. “It wasn't an accident when you tried to fake his murder. That was on purpose...” I say softly.

Xavier looks at me then everyone else, tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry, alright!? Is that what you wanted to hear?!”

“Be quiet already,” Carrie says. “You talk too much.”

“I’ve got a super special execution setup for the SHSL Heart Throb!” Monokuma says. “You won't want to miss it!” He pulls or a hammer and a button raises up from the ground. “So let's give it everything we’ve got! It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!” he cheers. He raises the hammer high above his head and then slams it down on the button.

“You can't do this to me!” Xavier screams. “You can't! You c--!

A panel opens up in the ceiling and a chain flies out. It clamps down on Xavier’s neck. He puts his hands to it quickly. He looks at us with panicked eyes and reaches out to us. The chain yanks him up into the air. He screams until we couldn't hear him anymore as the panel closes. Then a TV screen light up to play a video.

**Xavier Harpers has been found guilty.**

**Commencing the punishment...**

At first, it seems to just be a normal hospital surgery room. Until the doors fly open as a gurney is wheeled in. Xavier was strapped down in it, wearing a hospital gown. A square of it was missing and leaving his chest exposed.

Dangerous looking tools were lined up along either side of him. A heart monitor beeped away calmly and he was hooked up to an oxygen mask. All of this had been wheeled in with him as he entered the room. Monokuma walks up in a doctor's uniform holding a scalpel. Xavier's heart monitor begins to go faster as Monokuma gets ready for the first incision.

**Open Heart Throb Surgery**

Monokuma uses the scalpel and slices out a large section of Xavier’s chest and opens it. The heart monitor picks up speed and there was muffled screaming coming from Xavier His ribs and organs were now revealed.

Monokuma grabs a hammer and raises it high above his head. Tears fill Xavier’s eyes as he desperately shakes his head. The bear quickly smashes the ribs to bits, leaving nothing but tiny shards behind. Xavier screams in pain and the monitor goes faster.

Monokuma looks at the many tools, most sharp and dangerous and deadly. He selects only the best one. An air pump! He sticks it into Xavier’s heart and grins maliciously down at his patient.

He starts pumping it quickly. The heart starts to expand. The monitor beeps faster and faster as the heart grows and grows. The faster Monokuma pumps, the faster the monitor beeps. And then, with a single massive push, it pops!

Blood gushes out of Xavier's mouth and into the oxygen mask. His eyes widen before the life in them slowly drains away. His head slowly goes limp as the monitor gives a drawn out beep.

I watch in disgust as Xavier is brutally murdered. All that blood made me feel sick to my stomach and I look away as it ends. Javier hugs his brother tightly. Teddy starts crying loudly again.

“And so we lose another friend. And we all pray for this nightmare to end,” Vlad recites.

“Even demons don't deserve this...” Melody mumbles softly, holding herself.

“His spirit will be under great distress...” Ruby says sadly.

I start walking to the elevator. I just wanted to get out of her and pretend this never happened. Erase these memories from my mind. Turn my back on my feelings for the others. Even...Even if I was starting to like them and having friends. They’ll all die eventually down here. I don't want to feel this pain again for the loss of their lives.

Everyone follows me into the elevator and the door closes. It heads back up to the garden. None of us say anything as it reaches the top and opens. We all file out and disappear into our respective rooms for the night.

I stare at the wall until I finally pass out for the night.

**Chapter 1: Where Do You Draw the Line For Reality? - Completed!**

Luke, ~~Super Cat,~~ Melody, Ruby, Vlad, Javier, Alejandro, ~~Xavier,~~ Adam, Axel, Frost, Carrie, Teddy, Dylan, Frankie, Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chest gore


	10. Chapter 2: A Group Divided Is A Group Conquered - Daily Life Part I

**Daily Prison Life - Chapter 2: A Group Divided Is A Group Conquered**

I wake up the next day after a restless night of sleep. The feeling of dread knowing two people died was hanging heavily in the air. I pull myself out of bed and get ready for the day ahead. Then I leave my room, still thinking about last night. Getting closer to the others was only going to hurt me. But...they didn't deserve to be completely ignored either. I sigh softly. This whole thing sucked.

After leaving my room, I make my way to the cafeteria. When I enter, I notice that one of the locked doors ways had been opened. A new hallway was given to us. I think I saw some of the others back there too. I head into the hall to see what new rooms we gained. I had no interest in eating right now anyway.

We had three new rooms. Two doors were on the left and one was on the right. I head to the first door on the left and walk inside. I get blasted with heat as I enter and look around. It seems I had found the boiler room. Pipes crawled along the ceiling and walls of the room. A massive furnace sat to one side. The old kind you would expect to find in ancient houses. Axel was sitting in front of it. He had the small door open and was watching the flames, occasionally throwing something inside for the flames to eat up. I leave the room while Axel begins to cheer on the flames. I guess he was finding comfort in them.

I head to the door on the right next. Upon entering, I find that it's a game room. There were several arcade cabinets in here. A table for foosball was set up next to an air hockey table. There were tables for card games and board games too. Frankie sat at one of those tables. She had a lot of cards spread out in front of her as she works on her decks. I didn't want to bother her, so I left the room.

The final room on the left was apparently a large communal shower. The floor was made of white tile. A large wall in the center of the room kept half of the room hidden from view as soon as you entered. None of the showers were running, so I assumed it meant there was no one in here. I also notice there were no cameras or monitors in this room. I guess the one positive thing I could say about the bear is that he wasn't a perverted creep.

I walk behind the wall to see if there was anything else in here. I notice a door on this side. I walk over to it and push it open, walking through. The door led me to a large pool. There were several pool toys laying out, along with a diving board and a lifeguard chair. Several of the others were in the pool at the moment. Frost was floating on his back, eyes closed. Vlad sat at the edge of the pool with Ruby and Melody. The three of them were chatting with their feet dipped into the water. Neil was having Teddy do laps around the pool. For a moment, they almost looked like normal high school students. The worries of our situation melted for me as I watched them all behave normally. I didn't want to disturb any of them, so I left the pool for now.

I sigh softly as I walk back out of the showers and into the hall. The others were having fun in the pool, but the images of Super Cat and Xavier dying continued to plague my mind. Sure, they were both criminals that didn't completely understand personal space. But they were still nice people. They didn't deserve what happened to them. I decide I should try and get my mind off of this, so I head to my room. I get changed into a pair of swimming trunks and leave to join the others in the pool.

\-------------

Neil blows into a whistle he was wearing. “Alright Teddy, that’s twenty! You can take a break down!” he yells out to the swimming boy.

Teddy heads to the edge of the pool and pulls himself up so he was sitting on it with his legs in the water. He was panting a little and wipes some water off his face. He was only wearing a speedo right now, which left little to the imagination. It was part of one of his uniforms for competitions.

Frost looks over at them. He was wearing a light blue wetsuit. “Is it really necessary to work him so hard..?” he asks softly.

Neil shoots Frost and angry look. He was wearing what seemed to be a lifeguard uniform. “Don't tell me how to do my job!” he snaps at the ninja.

Ruby giggles softly on her side of the pool. She was wearing her robe still, but she had a pink one piece under it. “Yes, he is a bit of a killjoy,” she says to no one in particular. Vlad, who had one dark blue swimming trunks, and Melody, wearing a yellow flower print bikini, both laugh a bit with the medium.

\---------------

Once I return, I notice that the others had beaten me to it and gotten in. Axel, wearing a bright yellow pair of swimming trunks, was now in a splash fight with Frost. Javier sat in the shallow end of the pool in a very elegant pair of golden trunks, his brother standing guard next to him. Carrie was on the diving board, trying to perfect her technique, wearing a purple bikini. I never took her for much of a swimmer. Dylan was beating away at his bongos in Hawaiian style clothes, Melody having dragged Ruby and Vlad over to him to dance to the music. Neil had finally let Teddy relax and the two seemed to be chatting as they swam around lazily. Adam was setting up food for everyone at a table he took from the game room. Frankie was setting up a deck of Water monsters. I smile softly and walk over to join the others in their fun.

As I get into the pool, Carrie dives into the water. She surfaces next to me. “Oh, hello Luke. I was wondering if you’d join us. It wouldn't be as fun without you,” she says.

I look at her. “Really..? You think so?” I ask.

She rolls her eyes. “Don't get any bright ideas. I've just decided I like you. You stood up for me when the others were trying to accuse me of murder. I appreciate that,” she says. Then she swims off to go back to her diving. I smile a bit before getting splashed from behind

I turn to see that Axel had splashed me in his attempt of getting Frost. Axel shrieks and tries to swim away as I splash him back, soaking him. Then I swim off as Frost surfaces from the water. I heard the splash fight between Frost and Axel continue as I left. I snicker a little bit as they start it up again. I decide to go actually spend some time with someone.

I swim over to Javier to relax. His brother points his broadsword at my throat, stopping me in my tracks. But then Javier waves him off. “Relax, brother. It’s just the nerd. We agreed he is not a danger. He can hardly stand the sight of blood,” Javier says. I’m going to act like that isn't a bad thing. “Would you like to relax alongside royalty?” Javier asks me.

I shrug a bit, but that seemed to be good enough for him. I spend time relaxing with Javier. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I look at him. He kept a careful watch on everyone but me. Was I really that small of a threat in his eyes..? I still wasn't sure if I should be insulted or thankful for that. I end up settling on both, so I frown a bit. “So, Javier, how’d you get thrown in this place with your brother?” I ask.

The prince looks at me. “Ah, you want to know what crimes I have committed. The one that got me exiled from the school was the ordered beheading of another student. Apparently, that caused me to be an ‘accomplice’ to the ‘crime’,” he says. It didn't sound like he was very guilty about what he did. “They were trying to assassinate me. They pelted me with projectiles as a warning,” he says.

I tilt my head a little. What exactly did he mean by that? “Like what..?” I ask him.

He sighs. “Paper and pencils. I knew it was mockery and a warning for what was to come. So I ordered Alejandro to behead them for their crimes. But I end up in trouble while they go free,” he explains. Javier tried to kill some kids just for bullying him? From the sounds of it, he did think they were going to kill him first. But I can see why he got stuck here. Javier pulls himself out of the pool. “I think I will go drink a nice tea. Farewell, Luke,” he tells me before leaving.

I climb out of the pool and head over to the snack table Adam had set up. He was still getting some food and drinks set out as I reach for a can of soda. He smacks my hand and I jerk it away quickly. “Wait until I am finished, Master Luke,” he says sternly. I sigh softly. He sure was bossy for a butler.

I huff and cross my arms. “Will it speed up if I help?” I ask the butler.

Adam looks at me and then nods. “Yes, it will. And I would appreciate it,” he says. I nod and spend time helping Adam set up the snack table. The two of us grew a little closer today.

The two of us finally managed to get all the snacks arranged in a way that Adam found satisfying. “Alright, you can have a soda now,” he says. I nod and takes a soda, opening and chugging about half of it. Adam smiles and takes a bottle of water for himself. I lean against the wall. “So Adam, I have to ask, but who do you usually work under? You seem extremely picky about it,” I say.

He looks at me and smiles softly. “Well Master Luke, it sounds like you’re trying to ask me if I will be your butler,” he comments snidely.

I roll my eyes. “As if. You’re way too strict for me anyway,” I retort.

He nods. “If you must know, I mainly work with criminals. Specifically gang leader and crime lords,” he finally tells me. I look at him. “Woah, really? Isn't that dangerous?” I ask him. He shrugs. “It can be. But they typically treat me better than...” he frowns and drifts off. “...well, I think that's enough about me,” he says. He walks off without another word. I blink a little but don't pursue him. I walk off to someone else.

I walk to the small group dancing on their own. Melody waves excitedly as I walk over. Then she pushes Ruby toward me. “You two should dance! I call Vlad as my partner!” Melody says happily.

Ruby stumbles a bit and stops in front of me. She looks up at me and smiles. It sent a shiver down my back. She such an aura of creepiness that was unnerving. “Would you like to dance along with me?” Ruby asks softly.

I sigh and look up. Melody and Vlad were already dancing together and Dylan was too busy playing music. I look down at Ruby again. She continued to smile. I give in and nod. Ruby grins. It was even creepier than her normal smile. I spend time dancing with Ruby. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Even Ruby’s dancing was unnaturally creepy. Everything about her was. No wonder she talked to the spirits so often. She must freak normal people out...well, except for Melody and Vlad. But they weren't exactly normal themselves.

“Hey Ruby, you mind if I know how you got sent to this place?” I ask her curiously.

She looks up at me. Then she looks to her left. She nods as if someone was speaking to her before looking back up to me. “The spirits agree that you are trustworthy enough to know. I...was a scam artist. I used my powers of speaking with the dead to trick people into doing things for me. Giving me gifts, money, favors. Sometimes I did it just to mess with people. Whether the spirits they wished to talk to were here or not, I used their grief to my advantage. Until I was caught,” she explains.

She said that all so nonchalantly. It was awful to do something like that to someone dealing with loss. But I'd have probably done the same for money.

Dylan stops playing the music as the others get tired of dancing. Ruby returns to Melody and Vlad to talk with them. They let Dylan join in on the talking. He seemed happy with that.

I see Teddy and Neil were sleeping against each other, feet dipped in the pool. I don't bother them. I look over to see Frankie playing Yu-Gi-Oh! with Frost and Axel. I walk over to them and sit down. “I didn't know you guys knew how to play,” I comment.

Axel sticks his tongue out at me. Unsurprisingly, he was using a Pyro deck. “Of course I know how to play! They got fire monsters, dude! I don't pass up anything like that!” he says.

I look to Frost and he just shrugs. “Frankie taught me...” he says softly. That made sense to me. I think she was willing to teach anyone that wanted to play.

Frankie tosses me a deck. “Join in! In all honesty, you’re a lot better than these two. You’re like the Blue Eyes to their Silver Fang,” she says. I chuckle a bit and join in with them, Axel looking peeved about the comment while Frost just looked confused.

The nighttime announcement plays after a couple games. Everyone finishes what they were doing and heads out. We all head to our rooms, saying goodnight to one another as we head inside. I get dried off and dressed for bed. I lay down and sigh happily. I had honestly had a lot of fun today. For a while, I forgot about where we were and what was happening to us. Everyone seemed to be getting along with one another. My eyes droop a little and I soon fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 2: A Group Divided Is A Group Conquered - Daily Life Part II

I wake up in the morning to another announcement asking us to come to the gym. I groan and get out of bed. I knew if we ignored him we would just get that stupid alarm again. I get ready for the day quickly and hurry out of my room, heading straight to the gym so he alarm doesn't blare again.

I get there. Everyone who wasn't already in the gym arrives shortly after. Monokuma rises from the ground as usual. “Good morning, criminals! I hope you’re all ready for your brand new motive!” he cheers happily. There’s a collective groan from everyone as he says that. “Your new motive is...consequence! All criminals fear of the consequences of their actions! And you kids will too!” he explains. A timer drops down from the ceiling. It was starting at 36 hours and counting down from there. But...why?

“So uh...what are these consequences we’re going to face, Mr. Monokuma..?” Teddy asks nervously. 

Monokuma looks at him. “Great question! You’ll have the consequence of facing off against a firing squad when I tell the people back at HQ about the awful things you all did!” Monokuma says. A loud uproar of protest suddenly pours out of everyone.

“We didn't even do anything!” Carrie screams angrily.

“You’re the one who’s putting us through this!” Neil yells

“And you’re the one killing everyone!” Dylan adds. 

Monokuma tilts his head. “Wha..?! That’s not how I remember it. What I remember is you little criminals coming in here and slaughtering all of the staff. Then you killed your two fellow inmates when they tried to get help! At least...that’s how I'll remember it when I tell them about the awful things going on here,” Monokuma says. We all stare at him in shock as he leaves back into his hole.

“Th-They wouldn't believe that, right?!” Frankie asks, very clearly panicked.

“He is the one in charge...they’ll believe every word of it...” Frost says softly. More silence between us as he says that. Then everyone heads out of the room without another word.

I sigh and go get myself a cup of coffee from the kitchen. Adam was already brewing one, so I wait with him. He gives me a small smile. I smile back a little. Then we hear fighting in the kitchen. The two of us walk out to see what was going on.

It was Carrie and Dylan. The two were arguing over something. Vlad, Ruby, and Melody were trying to keep Dylan away while Axel and Frost held Carrie back. “We need a better plan than to sit on our asses and wait!” Carrie yells angrily at Dylan

“Well I'd like to hear one!” the drummer shouts back.

The arguing kept going on like that. I frown a little and walk over. “Guys, what’s going on?” I ask them. They all look at me.

Carrie jerks her arms out of the grips of Axel and Frost. “Bongo Head here is trying to tell me the best plan is to just sit down and wait!” Carrie snaps.

Dylan pulls away from Vlad and the girls. “Well Carrie doesn't even have a plan!” he says. “At least I'm offering something!”

Frost looks over. “That is why we will make one...” he murmurs.

“There is no plan to help us, man,” Vlad says. 

I sigh softly and quickly separate the two groups before they start arguing again...or actually fighting one another.

Adam watches me push both groups out of the room. He walks over to me. “They are right. We need to make a plan if we want to avoid any more death,” he says.

I run a hand through my hair and nod. “I know, I know. But those guys fighting isn't helping,” I mutter.

Adam nods in agreement. “I will see if I can come up with something,” he says. Then he turns on his heels and returns to the kitchen. He walks back out with a mug of coffee and gives it to me. I thank him and leave, drinking it.

I find Frost in the garden. Well, I did when he landed next to me from the tree. I jump as he lands next to me. “Jesus, Frost! Don't scare me like that!” I demand.

Frost shrugs a little bit. “My apologies...” he says simply in his usual soft voice. He was such a calm and soft-spoken guy. I guess I shouldn't expect anything else from the SHSL Ninja. Frost sits down against the tree and pats the space next to him. “Meditate with me...” he says. “I enjoy doing it in the company of others...” I look at him and then sit down. I had meditated with him before, so I remembered what to do. But it was far more relaxing than last time. I end up spending time sleeping against Frost. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I wake up feeling cold. I was laying against something really soft though. I look at it and sit up quickly. I had fallen asleep during my meditation and was leaning against Frost. He was surprisingly plush and comfortable. He opens his eyes as I move and looks at me.

“Why didn't you wake me?!” I demand, feeling embarrassed.

He shrugs a little. “You looked peaceful...I didn't wish to disturb you...” he says.

I sigh softly. “How did a guy like you get stuck here? You don't seem that bad,” I say.

He looks at me. “Attempted assassination...” the ninja responses.

I stare at him. “...you for real?” I ask eventually.

He nods. “I am a trained mercenary...it is my job...” he states simply.

I never really considered Frost as a dangerous person. But I suppose it made sense to me. “I’m going to go make myself some food...goodbye...” Frost says before leaving. I wave a little and leave as well.

I find Frankie in the game room, setting up her decks and humming softly to herself. She looks at me as I walk over and grins. “Luke! The heart of the cards have spoken! You are a worthy opponent and I challenge you to a duel!” she declares loudly. She grabs me and forces me to sit down across from her. She hands me a deck. I didn't see any other way out of it other than playing her. I spend some time losing to Frankie. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Frankie beats me for the third time in a row. Despite winning, she seemed to be having a lot of fun. And I was enjoying getting to play against the best duelist in the world. “Hey Frankie, how did you get in here?” I ask her.

She looks at me as she shuffles the deck. “Oh, assault. Some people owed me money for losing and uh...well, they decided they had a choice in paying me,” she says. She grabs me by the collar of my shirt and yanks me over the table. “Don't ever skip out on paying me back, by the way,” the card player warns.

I nod quickly and she lets go. She smiles innocently and takes her deck from me, leaving. She could be scary when she needed to it seems. I sigh softly and walk out of the room.

I find Dylan in the cafeteria. He was eating some food while he tapped away at his bongos. I sit down across from him. At least he wasn't arguing with someone. “Hey there, Dylan,” I say.

He smiles and plays a little faster. “Hello, Luke! Did you come to join me for a snack?” he asks me.

I hadn't really intended on it. But it couldn't hurt, right? “Sure,” I say. Dylan smiles happily. I spend time eating food with Dylan. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Dylan kept tapping away at his drums as he finished his food. He had shared it with me, so it didn't take him as long as it would have originally. “So why are you stuck in this hellhole?” I ask him.

He chuckles softly. “You really wanna know?” he asks.

I nod. “Yeah, I wanna know. It's why I asked,” I reply.

He leans back a little. “Grand theft auto,” he says.

I look at him, a little shocked. “For real..? You stole a car?” I ask.

He holds up two fingers. “Two. I wrecked the first one. I needed a ride and they were just sitting there. So...I hot wired them,” he says.

I was about to ask him how he managed that, but he gets up and stretches. “Imma head to bed. See ya later, man!” Dylan walks off, playing his bongos calmly.

The nighttime announcement plays soon after. I sigh and get up. I take care of the dishes Dylan left me first. Then I head to my room and crawl into bed. Today was exhausting and I knew tomorrow would be no better. I fall asleep thinking that.

\-----------

Across the hall, Alejandro enters Javier’s room with the prince. Javier yawns softly and gets dressed for bed while his brother stood at the door attentively.

“It is late and the door it locked,” Javier says to the knight. “Please relax. You do not need to worry as of now.”

Alejandro nods softly and relaxes a bit, walking over to his brother. “Do you want me to stay the night again, your highness?” Alejandro asks his brother.

Javier sighs deeply as he sets his crown down. “Please do not call me that. You know it is not necessary in private...but yes, I would like for you to sleep with me again.”

The knight nods, taking off his helmet and armor. “Of course, dear brother. My apologies.” He finishes taking off his outfit and gets one of the spare sleeping gowns he kept in Javier’s room.

The prince was already climbing into bed. Alejandro lays down next to him. Javier looks at his sibling and frowns a little. “You know you do not need to wear that silly helmet around the others,” he advised.

Alejandro frowns faintly. “I do so because I wish to. Do not fret over it, Javier,” the knight warns. Javier nods softly and turns away from the other, closing his eyes.

“Goodnight then,” he says softly. Alejandro turns the other way and closes his own eyes as well. “Yes, goodnight.” Both were soon asleep.


	12. Chapter 2: A Group Divided Is A Group Conquered - Daily Life Part III

I get up in the morning to the morning announcement. I grumble and roll out of bed, landing on the ground. I lay on the floor for a bit before finally getting up and getting ready for the day. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything, but I knew wasting my time in my room was an even worse way to spend it. I finish getting ready and head out of my room and to the cafeteria.

Adam had made breakfast today. The others were sitting and eating. Everyone was glaring at each other. Oh God, was that dumb argument from yesterday spreading through everyone? I sigh deeply and go take a seat. Adam sets a plate of food in front of me and I begin eating. Now that I was here, the arguing begins and I was stuck in the center.

“So Luke, what do you think we should do?” Javier asks me as I start to eat. “Come up with a plan for escape or sit here and wait for our inevitable doom?”

I open my mouth to answer him when Neil butts in. “There is no plan we can come up with that won't end in death. At least if someone comes here, we can try to explain it to them and get help!” he says.

“That’s stupid and you know it!” Axel snaps.

“Now isn't the time for that,” Melody says. She looks back to me. “Luke. Do you think we should risk our lives trying a dumb plan or wait for help to arrive?” she asks me. Everyone turns their heads to me and stare me down.

“I...uh...well...” I mutter. What could I say? Either way, I’d piss off someone and start a fight. I really didn't want to fight anyone right now.

Adam stands up. “I think Master Luke should join me in the kitchen. I require his assistance,” he says. Adam grabs my arm and drags me off into the kitchen. I managed to snatch my plate of uneaten food before I left.

Adam lets go of my arm as we enter the kitchen. I sigh in relief and start eating my breakfast. “Thanks, man,” I say.

He looks at me, frowning. “Don't talk with your mouth full. And you’re welcome. It appears the others have divided themselves. It’s a sure fire way for another murder to happen if our situation escalates,” he says. He seemed to be speaking to himself more than me.

I keep eating. “No one would murder over something this dumb,” I say. He gives me a look like I was stupid. “Yeah, you’re right...” I mumble.

He nods. “I know I am,” he replies.

I finish my breakfast. Adam takes the plate from me and washes it off in the sink. “Thanks again for the help,” I say.

He nods. “You’re welcome. You’re free to go if you wish,” he tells me.

I turn and leave the kitchen. The others had cleared out of the dining room by now. I leave to hang out with someone...as long as they didn't drag me into another dumb argument of course.

I head into the boiler room and find Axel. He was sitting in front of the furnace, watching the flames inside again. He had a small assortment of things he was tossing in. Wood and paper and other things that would burn easily. I walk over to him and sit down. He doesn't seem to notice until he almost puts my hand in the flames. I yelp and jerk my hand away and he finally looks at me. “Luke? When did you get here?” He asks. Then he shakes his head before I could answer. “Nevermind, don't care.” He grins wide and passes me a stick. Did this come from his room? “Help me burn this stuff!” he asks excitedly. I take the stick from him. “Uh...yeah, sure thing, Axel.” I spend time burning things with Axel. The two of us grew a little closer today.

The two of us finish throwing everything into the furnace. Axel watches it all burn excitedly. I look at him. “So Axel, why are you stuck in this mess?” I ask him.

He doesn't look at me. “Take a wild guess,” he says.

I arch a brow. “Huh?”

Now he looks at me. He pouts. “Come on, it’s obvious! Arson, duh! I kept lighting the school’s property on fire and they threw me in here for it,” he says.

He sounds kind of upset I didn't guess it. And I was honestly starting to feel stupid for not guessing it either. Axel looks back at the flames and gives a little smile. “So pretty...” he says softly. He seems to get lost in the fire. I leave, not wanting to bother him.

\-----------

Axel was still sitting in the boiler room, watching the flames burn. He had run out of things to toss in by this point but he didn't care much. He was just happy to watch the flames burn.

Frost walks in soon, seeing his polar opposite enjoying the heat of the dancing flames. He walks over and sits down next to him silently. Neither boy speaks, Frost staring into the flames with Axel.

“So what is it that you find so enticing about these flames?” Frost finally asks Axel after sitting in silence for some time.

Axel looks at Frost, finally acknowledging his presence, before looking back to the flames. “They just have a special place in my heart,” the pyromaniac explains. “They mean something...something I don't think anyone would understand.”

Frost looks down at Axel before looking back to the fire, nodding softly. “Right...”

Axel leans against Frost a little. “You’re cold...” he mumbles, sounding a little sleepy.

“I’m always cold...” the chilly ninja replies softly. But Axel didn't reply. He had already fallen asleep. Frost sighs softly and gently wraps an arm around Axel. “Whatever they mean to you...it must be very important...”

\------------

I find Javier in the game room. He was trying to play the PAC-MAN arcade game. He wasn't doing very good and it was clearly starting to frustrate him. He kicks the machine. “Blasted contraption!” he shouts angrily. 

I walk over to him. “Hey, J--”

Javier shrieks, cutting me off, and dives behind the machine. He peeks out and sees me. He seems to relax a little and slowly walks out. “H-Has no one ever told you not to sneak up on royalty?!” he says, still sounding nervous.

“Uh...no, because no one in my life has ever expected me to meet royalty,” I say.

Javier huffs. “Well then those people are fools!” he demands.

I roll my eyes a little and he turns back to the game. “You are a nerd, yes?” he asks.

I nod. “Yeah, it’s my--”

“Help me with this game,” the prince demands.

I scowl a little and spend time helping Javier learn how to play PAC-MAN. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Soon, Javier was...alright at the game. But being able to play it at all without dying seemed to make him happy. “I’m guessing you don't have stuff like this back in your kingdom,” I comment.

Javier shakes his head as he plays the game. “No. We are a very isolated country. We consist of my kingdom and a few outside villages we regularly trade with. We are small but happy but do not have many modern things there. I enjoy the marvels of your modern world and wish to bring back what I can to my country once we escape this place. They will praise me for returning with such glorious things,” he says.

He dies again at the game and gets a Game Over. He huffs. “Blasted thing. I will conquer you yet, PAC-MAN!” he yells. He turns with a swipe of his cape and walks out of the room. What a weirdo. I leave too.

I find Alejandro in the library. He was sitting on one of the chairs, deeply invested in a book. I walk over to him and he looks at me. He closes the book with a loud snap. “Greetings, Luke,” he says. “I trust you have come to ask me to...hang out, correct?”

I didn't come looking for him specifically, but I didn't feel like telling him that. “Yeah, I did. You don't mind, right?” I ask.

He sets his book down. “Not at all!” he assures. I spend time hanging out with Alejandro. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Do you mind if I call you Al?” I ask him suddenly. He looks at me and seems to ponder the question. “That is a nickname. A symbol of trust and friendship, yes?” he asks me.

“Uh...I mean, you can call it that,” I say.

He nods. “I will accept these conditions and the title,” he says. “I enjoy your company, so I find both of those ideals fitting. I do not have much time back home for friendship. Work is tireless, but Javier has insisted I go out and make friends and take some time off. Even in such a deadly situation, he only thinks of the best for me.” Javier thinking of others wasn't something I had seen yet. The two of them must be really close. Al stands up. “As much as I enjoyed this, I think I will retire for the night. Farewell, Luke,” he says before leaving. 

The nighttime announcement plays and I head off to my room to sleep. I stare at the ceiling for a bit, thinking about this morning. The arguments were bad, but it seemed they only lasted as long as they were in a group. So keeping everyone separated would help solve that, right? That made sense to me. I yawn softly and my eyes drift shut as I think of ways to keep everyone separated.


	13. Chapter 2: A Group Divided Is A Group Conquered - Killing Life Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

I wake up in the morning a little early and get out of bed. Something felt very off today. Something was wrong. Out of place. I get ready for the day but found I was unable to shake the feeling as I left my room.

When I head into the cafeteria, Teddy and Neil were talking worriedly. I walk over to them. “Hey, something up?” I ask.

They look at me. “The clock in the gym stopped,” Neil says.

I frown and head to the gym quickly. As I enter, I find that the clock had indeed stopped its countdown. I start to grow more and more worried as I head out of the room quickly.

Vlad, Melody, and Ruby had walked into the cafeteria now. Teddy and Neil were talking to them as I walked out. They all looked over and saw how worried I was. I ignore them and go down into the newest hall. As I entered, I heard the sound of water running. It was coming from the showers.

I quickly rush to the showers and open the door, the others following. No one says anything as I did. The sound of water was coming from behind the wall. I slowly walk over. “Hey, someone there..?” I call out. No answer.

I peek behind the wall. My eyes widen and I scream loudly. Dylan was laying face down on the ground, water from the showerhead beating onto him. Blood poured out of his head and swirled down the drain with the water. The others rush in and go behind the wall. The body discovery announcement plays. Dylan Roland, the SHSL Drummer, was dead.

**Killing Prison Life - Chapter 2: A Group Divided Is A Group Conquered**

The sight of new blood was making me sick again. I gag and look away, shuddering. Ruby and Melody had been the ones to see the body next. At the very least, I had noticed that Dylan’s body was fully clothed. The water from the shower had him completely soaked. I manage to look back at his body and ignore the blood swirling down the drain. I just had to not look at his head.

Everyone who had been asleep was now awake and entered the showers. By then, I was already getting to my investigation. The tiles under the turned on shower were bloody and seemed a bit cracked, like something hit them. Dylan also didn't seem to have his bongos on him either.

Ruby walks over and turns off the shower. She investigates the body quickly and then looks at me. “He sustained serious damage to his head. The spirits alert me he died in impact, so he did not suffer,” she says. I nod a bit and leave, not wanting to look at the poor guy’s body anymore.

I sigh as I walk out of the showers. This time, everyone was going to investigate the body. I felt useless not being able to even be near it without almost losing my lunch. I decide to look elsewhere for any more clues we could use.

I enter the game room and look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first. But then I notice something was under the couch. I get down on my hands and knees and pull it out. It was a heavy toolbox. The comer of it was bloodied considerably. After checking the inside, I find that it was empty. If there were ever any tools in it, they were emptied out.

I get up again and look around the room some more. There was a piece of paper on the game table. It was only half though. The other half of missing. A pen sat on the table too. Did someone write something? Where was the part they actually wrote? I sigh and look over at the arcade cabinets. I notice one of them wasn't on anymore. After a short inspection, I find that the back had been removed along with several parts from inside the machine. Now where could those have gone to? Did this even mean anything?

I walk back out of the room and almost run into Ruby. She holds something out to me. It was a damp piece of paper. “This was in his pocket,” she says. I take it from her carefully. The water has made it nearly illegible, but from what I could read, it seemed to be a note summoning Dylan somewhere.

“Thanks for showing me,” I say to her. She smiles and nods and starts leaving. I couldn't see her feet from under the robe, I notice. It made it seem like she was floating. The more time I spent around her, the creepier she seems to grow. Still, she seemed like a nice girl...aside from the whole ‘scam-artist’ thing, of course.

She stops and turns to face me again. “Oh, I nearly forgot. There seemed to be burn wounds on his body. They were very fresh and along his stomach and chest. Just thought I should tell you.” Then she turns and walks off. Burns wounds, huh?

I enter the boiler room to look around and see that something was burning inside of the furnace. I go over to it and open the small door. Inside was the burning remains of Dylan's bongos. Someone had tossed them in here. But why? What was the point of that?

The trial announcement plays and I give a little sigh. I head to the elevator with the others in the garden. The tree opens up once again and we all walk in. The door shuts behind us and it begins moving down. Arguments spread through everyone. We grouped each other off and now someone was dead. But we would find the killer. We had to. The elevator stops and the doors open. It was time for the second class trial to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head gore


	14. Chapter 2: A Group Divided Is A Group Conquered - Killing Life Trial Part I

We all take our places at the trial stands. Xavier’s and Dylan’s stands had their pictures standing in them, faces crossed out like Super Cat’s. I scowl a bit and try not to look at any of them. I couldn't think about that right now. I needed to focus or else we’d all end up as a picture by the end of this.

“So where should we even begin with this trial?” Teddy asks.

“I say with the body,” Neil replies. “Dylan’s head was smashed in. And it clearly happened on the wall of the shower! The blood proves it!” he says.

I frown. “No, that's not right Neil,” I say. “There’s plenty of evidence that proves Dylan didn't even die in the showers!” Neil looks at me and scowls. Guess he didn't like being called wrong.

“Okay then nerd, what the hell did you find?” the trainer snaps.

“Well, I think the most obvious thing would be the fact that Dylan was still wearing his clothes. If he had gone in there to shower, I doubt he would have kept his clothes on before turning on the shower head. And I don't understand why any of us would use the communal showers anyway. We have our own,” I say.

“Maybe his shower broke,” Melody says. “I don't think anyone actually checked. So you can't say that’s evidence of anything!”

”I don’t think that’s the reason, Melody,” I say.

”What do you know?!” she demands. “You’re just saying stupid theories anyway!”

I don’t think she was going to let up that easily. I’d have to put her in her place to get on with this.

”How can you be so sure?!”

”What proof do you even have?!”

”Don’t go saying whatever random ideas you come up with!”

”Melody, if you’d just listen to me, I could give you an answer!” I demand.

”Why should I have to?!”

”You didn’t even present any evidence!”

”You don’t have anything that proves he didn’t die in the showers!”

There it was! The flaw in her argument left wide open! “Allow me to cut through your words!” I yell out.

”What...What are you going on about?” she asks.

”Ruby told me he had burn marks on him. He could have been dragged there by the killer to have the fire put out for all you know!” I demand.

“Ah, yes, Dylan was covered in burns,” Ruby agrees.

Carrie looks at the two. “What? Then why didn't you say something?! That changes everything!” she demands.

I frown a little. How does that change everything? Oh...wait, of course! “If Dylan was covered in burn wounds, it could mean he went to the shower to put out a fire that was on him,” I say.

“And then the killer followed him in and smashed his head against the wall,” Javier adds. “Of course, that makes perfect sense!”

“How do we prove who lit the drummer on fire?” Alejandro asks. “Did anyone find a source of the flames?”

I couldn't remember finding one and no one else seemed to have either. “Maybe it came from the furnace’s fire,” I suggest. “I saw his bongos in there.”

Axel frowns. “His bongos were in the furnace? Why would they be in there?”

“Master Axel, I think it's about time you started explaining yourself,” Adam says calmly.

Axel looks at him, clearly confused. “Huh? What do you mean by that?”

Adam scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Please, don't act all innocent. You know damn well what I mean. Who else here would light a person on fire in an attempt to murder them?” the butler demands.

Everyone looks to Axel and his eyes widen. “H-Hey now, that’s not fair of you to say! I didn't do this! Someone must be framing me!”

“Oh don't give us that crap!” Carrie yells angrily. “There’s nothing that proves it wasn't you, so unless you have something, stop spotting bullshit!”

Was there something that could prove Axel’s innocence? Or was he really our killer? Axel looked panicked and everyone was turning on him. I had to think and make a decision.

_What had happened to Dyaln’s body?_

He was burned and hit in the head.

_What was he burned with?_

The fire in the furnace, possibly.

_What was used to hit his head?_

The shower wall.

_What’s wrong with this?_

The shape of the wound

“I got it!” I yell out suddenly. “Ruby, could you explain the head wound again?” I ask the Medium.

She smiles and nods. “Gladly. His head was split open at the temple. It looked like it had been caved in.”

“Caved in?” Teddy asks. “Huh...that's kinda weird. I thought his head was smashed on the shower wall.”

“If it was caved in, that means he was killed with something else!” I determine.

Frankie frowns. “Then that means it couldn't have been the shower wall that killed him, right? That must mean our killer had an equip spell on them!” she shouts.

“Alright, so you proved his head wasn't smashed on the wall,” Carrie says. “That doesn't prove he was killed somewhere else! You haven't even given us a murder weapon! So stop spouting your nonsense until you get some real damn evidence!” she says angrily.

“She has a point...what is our murder weapon..?” Frost says softly.

I had found the weapon during my investigation. “The weapon used to kill Dylan was...an empty toolbox! It was hidden in the game room, under the couch. A corner of it was splattered in blood,” I say.

Adam nods slowly. “Yes, that sounds like a very reasonable assertion. So the current claim is that Dylan was in fact, killed outside of the shower and a toolbox was used to bash his brains in,” he says. He could have put that a little more lightly.

“Hey, we still haven't proven he wasn't in the room when he died!” Carrie says. “Just because his head wasn't hit on the wall doesn't mean he wasn't there!”

Javier nods. “Yes, you cannot say he did not die in there until you prove it!” he says in agreement.

“Would a note summoning him somewhere suffice?” Ruby asks them. “For I found such an item located in the victim's pocket. The water made it hard to read, but I was able to figure it out with the aid of the spirits.”

Javier crosses his arms. “I do not understand why spirits would go to a girl such as yourself. You don't seem to be anything special,” he says.

Alejandro looks to him. “Brother, please. This is not the time to be rude. We have much more pressing matters to focus on.” He then looks back to the rest of us. “A note summoning the victim to a room that is not the showers is the perfect evidence,” he says.

Ruby gives a pleased smile that unnerved me. “Thank you very much. Such a gentleman,” she says.

Alejandro blushes a little under his helmet. Carrie frowns. “Okay, so where did it even ask him to go? You never said!” she snaps.

I frown. “I found a pen and torn paper in the game room. The note was written there and probably summoned them there,” I say. Carrie says nothing in response, just glared.

“Did the toolbox have any tools in it or a name?” Teddy asks.

I shake my head. “It was just a normal, empty toolbox,” I say.

“Well who here would use a toolbox..?” Frost asks softly. “It wouldn't be Axel’s...would it..?”

And then, I had an answer. I knew who the killer was. The pieces fell together and now I knew who it was. The killer was...


	15. Chapter 2: A Group Divided Is A Group Conquered - Killing Life Trial Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

“Carrie, don't you own a toolbox?” I ask. “I've seen you use tools before. And you are the SHSL Stage Crew Technician. So wouldn't that mean you'd have one filled with tools?”

Carrie looks at me. “Well...yeah, I have a toolbox with my tools in them. But you said this one was empty!”

“Tools can be taken out of the box!” Axel yells. “Don't give us that crap! You probably emptied them out!”

“That’s it then...there’s only one answer...” Carrie says softly. She looks up at everyone. “One of you jackasses is framing me!” the technician yells accusingly at us. “That’s what this is and I damn well know it! So one of you fess up to it!”

“No Carrie, I don't think anyone is framing you,” I say. She glared at me.

“Excuse me?! What the fuck, Luke?! I thought you were my friend, so why are you turning on me like the rest of these assholes?!”

I tense a little at that. Her friend...did she consider me a friend? Or was she just saying that because she was guilty? I swallow drily. I couldn't let this game go on anymore.

“There’s evidence against your claim--”

_“Stop talking, jackass!”_

“--that you’re being framed--”

_“I won’t back down!”_

“--and it’s the fact that--”

_“Listen to me already!”_

“--your toolbox was totally empty!”

“Is that the best you can do?!” Carrie screams. “An empty toolbox?! You can't even prove that I was in the room last night!”

“You’ve got that wrong!” I yell.

Carrie tenses up. “H-Huh?”

“The arcade cabinets,” I say. “Someone opened them up and messed with the insides. No one else here would do something like that or have the tools for it except for you!”

Carrie grips onto her podium tightly but doesn't say anything. She just stares me down.

“What about the fire?” Melody asks. “Dylan was burned, how did she pull that off?”

“I think I can answer that,” Adam says. “Inside the kitchen is a matchbook. It's for the stove invade it doesn't start. She could have killed them, started the fire, then put it out with the shower and faked his murder to pin Axel,” the butler explains.

Carrie doesn't respond again but her eyes are filled with rage. “How about we go over this murder to show the entire story!” I say confidently.

“Last night, the killer finally made a plan. They planned to murder. And their victim was the first person to go against them, Dylan. They wrote a note to him in the game room, asking him to meet them there. They left it for him. He found it and went there to speak to them. They had been messing with an arcade cabinet while they waited and when he arrived, they took their toolbox and hit him in the head. They dragged the body to the shower and faked a murder in there by getting his blood on the wall, lighting him on fire, and turning the shower on over him. It also ruined the note he had in his pocket. Then they emptied her toolbox out so we couldn't identify it easily and hid the box under the couch. The tools were probably stored in their room where no one would think to look.With their plan completed, they left and waited for the body to be found. Sound about right, Carrie?!” I shout.

Carrie scowls angrily. “You...Y-You...You didn't have a plan!” she screeches. “I’m the only one who came up with anything! I’m the only one who fucking tried! You should all be thanking me for saving your asses from the firing squad!”

I shake my head. “Carrie, you killed someone! That’s not a plan! If you had just waited, we could have come up with something better!” I demand

“Shut up!” She screams. “Shut up shut up SHUT UP! You’re all idiots! Useless! You’re headless chickens just running around and waiting to die! I actually tried something! I saved your damn lives! So just SHUT UP!”

She was just trying to justify what she did now. No one was buying it. “Is everyone ready to vote?” Monokuma asks. We all nod quietly. “Who is the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?” Everybody votes for Carrie, except for Carrie. She voted for Axel. Monokuma cheers happily. “That’s right! Carrie Marth, the SHSL Stage Crew Technician, is the killer! And we have a wonderful punishment set up for her!”

“Stop it! Stop it already!” she yells angrily. Her face was turning a dark red out of anger. Tears start to well up in her eyes. Her breathing was getting shaky. “Just stop...Just...st...op...” she trails off into a deafening silence. It was the last thing she would ever say.

Monokuma pulls out his hammer. “Time to get things going! Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!” He slams the hammer down on the button. The hole in the ceiling opens up and the chain flies out. It clamps down on Carrie’s neck. She puts her hands to it as it yanks her up into the air and out of sight. The TV screen drops down and begins to play a video.

**Carrie Marth has been found guilty.**

**Commencing the punishment...**

Carrie stood in a backstage, completely focused on an unseen play going on. She looked rather nervous, but the play was going well enough for her to not move. A shadow scuttles past over her and she looks up. Something was on the catwalk. And it wasn’t s performer.

A large sandbag gets cut loose and falls. She moves out of the way and it hits the floor with a heavy thud. She scowls and goes up the ladder to the catwalk. Whatever it was, it was ruining everything! And she was going to get to the bottom of this!

**Phantom of the Backstage**

Monokuma stood up there wearing a Phantom of the Opera costume. He held a knife in his paw. He hits one of the stage lights, pointing it away from the people on stage. Then he runs off down the catwalk, giggling.

That just seems to make Carrie angrier and she charges after him. She catches up and tries to grab onto him quickly. She knew he had to pay for trying to mess things up!

He dodges out of the way and runs off down the catwalk again, cutting the strings holding it up as he runs. Carrie follows after him angrily, arms outstretched, but the catwalk's supports were being cut away. And she was not catching up.

Monokuma gets to safety as the catwalk falls back into a steep slope, only a few strings still holding onto it. Carrie slips and falls, beginning to slide back. She grabs onto the railing tightly and tries to hoist herself up. There’s the sound of cutting from above and she looks up.

Monokuma tosses a sandbag onto the catwalk. It slides down fast and hits Carrie in the face, making her let go of the railing and slide back with it. She goes over the edge but grabs onto it, dangling over it as the bag falls to the ground.

She begins to pull herself up as Monokuma shoves something else down the catwalk. A large stage light barrels right for Carrie. She looks up but didn't get a chance to scream before it met up with her. The glass shatters as her head goes into it. Sparks fly and she tenses up, convulsing. Then she lets go of the edge, falling away. There's soon a heavy thump as she lands on the ground below.

I wrap my arms around myself, shuddering as the thump echoes throughout the trial room. I close my eyes tightly, but the image didn't leave me.

Ruby frowns. “Another spirit that will never know peace...” she says softly.

“Things will only grow worse from here...” Frost murmurs.

”This is all our fault,” Melody says. “We let some stupid argument come between us all...”

”We can’t think like that,” Neil warns. “It’s not our fault that nutjob can’t handle a little argument.”

”Ms. Carrie and Mr. Dylan were arguing over how but to survive...” Teddy points out.

“Yeah, well, now they’re both dead,” He retorts.

”Would you shut your mouth?” Adam asks. “Your voice annoys me.”

”All of you shut up,” I say loudly. “Now isn’t the time for more goddamn arguing.”

That manages to shut everyone up.

Without another word, everyone heads to the elevator. The doors close behind us and we head up to the garden. Once there, we all retire to our rooms.

I spent the night starif at the ceiling until I somehow managed to pass out.

**Chapter 2: A Group Divided Is A Group Conquered - Completed!**

Luke, ~~Super Cat,~~ Melody, Ruby, Vlad, Javier, Alejandro, ~~Xavier,~~ Adam, Axel, Frost, ~~Carrie~~ , Teddy, ~~Dylan~~ , Frankie, Neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head gore


	16. Chapter 3: Emotional Decisions Cause Real Disasters - Daily Life Part I

**Daily Prison Life - Chapter 3: Emotional Decisions Cause Real Disasters**

I wake up in the morning to the morning announcement. I felt exhausted but get out of bed anyway. I rub my eyes and yawn for a minute. Then I get ready for the day ahead of me and shuffle out of the room.

I head down the hall and enter the cafeteria. Another hallway had been opened up for us. If I was correct, this would be happening with every murder. I think the others were already there, so I walk into the new hallway to check it out. I wasn't up for eating anyway.

There were five new rooms. Three on the left and two on the right. The first room on the right seemed to be a lounge. There was a fireplace that roared with a flame. A few comfortable looking chairs and couches were in the room. There was a bookshelf lined with knick-knacks and other useless junk. A Monokuma-styled bearskin rug was sitting in front of the fireplace. Axel was sitting on the rug, grinning as he watched the fire blaze around the logs. I leave him alone to go check out the other rooms in the hall.

The other room on the right side of the hall was a small cafe. The room smelled like coffee and pastries. There was a counter with the baked goods and coffee behind it. Several coffee machines sat back there with different coffee flavors and flavorings. There's where tables and chairs in here as well. Javier was enjoying a drink in here with his brother, who didn't have anything to eat or drink on him. I let the two have their peace as I leave the room.

The first two rooms on the left side were identical. White, padded rooms with metal doors that had small windows to peek into. I think it was safe to call these two room solitary confinement rooms. They were probably like a detention room. I had no interest in them, so I move on to another room.

The final room on the right side of the hall was a laboratory of some sort. It was filled with all kinds of different science-lab-style objects. A back wall had a shelf filled with all kinds of minerals and chemicals and such. Some of them were really dangerous, like cyanide and hydrochloric acid. Adam was here, also inspecting the chemicals. I didn't like the way he smiled as he picked up the more...dangerous ones. I didn't want to upset him or anything, so I just left the room to go spend time with the others and clear my mind of yesterday’s trial.

I walk into the gym to find Teddy alone, doing sit-ups. I walk over to him and he smiles up at me from the ground. “Oh, hello, Mr. Luke!” He pulls himself to his feet, so now I had to look up at him. “I was just getting in my daily work out! Do you want to join me?” he asks.

I'd hate to ruin his daily routine. I nod. “Sure Teddy, I’d love to join in,” I say.

He grins wide. “Awesome!” he cheers. I spend time working out with Teddy. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I groan, laying on the floor. My body ached from the workout. Did Teddy really do this every single day? I guess he was the SHSL Body Builder, but this was still intense stuff. “Teddy...how do you...do this daily..?” I say, breathless.

He looks down at me. “Hm? This is how I get a body like this. Extensive workouts every single day. A good diet helps too!” he says with a happy smile. He grabs me and yanks me to my feet. “I get muscles like these, and then people like looking at me!” He flexes a bit to show them off. “People love being friends with the big, muscular guy! Plus everyone calls me handsome!” he says cheerily.

It just sounded like people wanted to hang out with him because he as good looking. Did he even realize that? I sigh softly and smile up to him. “Well, I like you for more than how you look,” I tell him.

Teddy blinks a bit and then smiles wide. “Wow, thanks!” He gives me a back-breaking hug before setting me back down. He heads out of the room, smiling happily. I head out too, my back hurting now. But at least Teddy was in a good mood.

I head into the lounge to try and relax. Axel was still here, keeping the fire roaring with the occasional log. I sit down next to him. “Hey, you wanna burn stuff with me again?” he asks.

I shake my head a little. “No thanks. I think I just want to relax next to the fire,” I say.

Axel smiles and nods. “Yeah, that’s always lots of fun too!” he chirps. I spend time relaxing with Axel in front of the fireplace. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Axel continued to watch the flames flicker and dance with an amazing amount of interest. “Why do you like fire so much?” I ask Axel eventually.

He looks at me then back to the flames. “You know how you feel when you beat your favorite video game or watch your favorite cartoon?” he asks me.

I nod. “Yeah, sure I do,” I reply.

“Well this is the same thing, except I ft that feeling with fire,” he explains. “Watching a flame dance and waiver lights a fire within myself. I find nothing more satisfying than an open flame dancing away.” Axel got oddly poetic when speaking about fire. Nothing like his usual self.

I get up. “Well, I’ll let you enjoy the fire in peace,” I say. I turn and head out of the room.

I find Adam in the cafe. He was brewing himself a cappuccino when I walked in. He turns to me and smiles warmly. “Ah, Master Luke! Hello! Would you enjoy to have a nice, warm drink with me? I make a mean cappuccino, o so I'm told,” he says.

I smile and nod, walking over to him. “Sure, that sounds great Adam!” He makes a second one. I spend time sipping at a delicious drink with Adam. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“So Master Luke, how was your drink?” he asks as I finish.

I grin and wipe some of it off of my face. “It was great, Adam! Thanks for the drink!” I say.

He smiles warmly yet again. “I aim to please those who I find worthy of pleasing. You are a criminal and you are respectful to me. I find both of those qualities quite charming,” he says. His smile becomes malicious. “Unlike that old fool I worked with before. He was no better than them! I hope he enjoyed my last gift to him,” he growls.

I blink a little. “Adam...you okay..?” I ask. I didn't like the murderous look in his eyes.

He looks to me and his face softens. “Yes, I’m quite alright. Apologies, Master Luke. My mind tends to wander through the past. I was simply saying I left a parting gift to my last employer,” he says.

I nod a little. “And what was the gift?” I ask nervously.

Adam grins maliciously again. “A bullet between his eyes,” he states simply. I fall silent as Adam says that. Then his smile turns warm again and he laughs. “I’m joking, please relax, Master Luke. I simply destroyed one of his prized possessions,” he says.

I laugh nervously. I wasn't sure which of the two stories were true. He stands up. He heads out of the room, hands behind his back and humming a happy tune. Adam was kind of cool. He also kind of freaked me out. I’m just glad I was on his good side.

\-------------

Adam continues humming, walking back through the cafeteria. He sees Frankie playing her silly little card game with Melody. He didn't have much else to do so he walks over, smiling. “Greetings Mistress Melody and Mistress Frankie. I see you two are playing Mistress Frankie’s card game,” he says.

Frankie looks up at him and grins. “Yo!” She looks at Melody then back to Adam. “Well, kinda! Melody seems more interested in just looking at the cards, but who am I to tell her how to enjoy the game?”

Adam looks towards Melody and she did, in fact, seemed much more involved in the designs on the cards than the game itself. Melody looks up from the card she was studying to look at the two.

“Oh, yeah, sorry! Some of these designs are just really interesting. They make me think of stuff I would see in some of my books! Like, I have some here that are mermaids. And some are sea monsters. Others are fairies. There’s god and goddesses. They’re just really cool!” the mythologist rambles.

Adam didn't care too much. This game was made for children and he never held interest in it. Still, if the two girls found it interesting, who was he to crush their enjoyment?

“Well, I’m glad you ladies have something to distract yourselves with. Such a situation would call for things like escapism and distractions to avoid the bloodshed around us, yes?” Adam inquired.

Frankie frowns a bit. “You talk with a lot of big words, Adam. Sometimes I have trouble keeping up. But I think I understood enough of it and I'm not using my game to ignore what's going on. It's my talent. Of course I'm going to be playing it when I can.”

Melody didn't really seem to be listening and doesn't comment on what Adam says. Frankie looked at her for some kind of backup, but seeing how deeply invested she appeared in the cards, the card player knew she wasn't going to get anything out of her.

“Well, if you say so,” Adam says, turning away from the two. “Do be careful, however. It would be a shame if one of you ended up dying while trying to escape our reality.” And with that, he walks off to his room.

Frankie frowns as he leaves and begins to collect her cards. “He's such a jerk. Thinks he can talk down to me just cause he can speak in big and fancy words. Whatever...” She takes the cards Melody has and walks off, ignoring the other girl’s pleading look in her eyes.

Melody scowls as she left. “Demons...” she says softly. “Are the two of them demons? Frankie seems alright, but Adam...” She stands and leaves soon enough.

\------------

The nighttime announcement plays and I yawn. I get up and shuffle off to my room for the night. I crawl into bed and under my blanket.

Tomorrow would be another terrible motive and it would drive everyone to murder in absolutely no time. How long would we all be here? I sigh and close my eyes, quickly finding myself fast asleep on my bed.


	17. Chapter 3: Emotional Decisions Cause Real Disasters - Daily Life Part II

I’m woken up by the sound of another announcement. We were being summoned to the gym again by the bear. I groan and get ready for the day. This was just going to be another terrible motive. I finish tugging on some fresh clothes and I leave the room.

Everyone is soon gathered in the gym. Monokuma pops out of his hole from the ground. “Good morning, criminals!” He cheers.

“No, I’m not ready for this shit again!” Neil yells angrily.

“You can take your stupid motive and stuff it up your bear behind!” Melody shouts.

“Drop dead and rot!” I yell out. “I am so incredibly done with this bullshit!”

Monokuma giggle into his paws. “I love the anger! Let’s keep it up!” he cheers happily. More gas pours into the room. No one even tries to stop the gas, we knew it was pointless.

“Your new motive is extreme emotions! Criminals like you need to feel the full throttle of only the worst of your emotions, just like the real deal! Have fun!” Monokuma says before leaving.

“Hey, get back here!” Neil screams.

I frown. Why did that piss me off so much? “Don't yell, asshole!” I shout at him.

“Hey, you trying to start something?!” the angry trainer says to me, moving closer.

I punch him in the stomach when he was close enough. He grunts and falls over, holding his gut. Then I get punched in the jaw, sending me to the ground. “Don't punch people!” Frankie shouts angrily, standing over me.

Fights were breaking out in the gym now. People were yelling or punching someone. Alejandro realizes the danger and takes Javier out before he could be hurt by anyone, his duties taking precedence over his feelings. Adam leaves, looking calm as ever.

After a while longer of fighting, everyone had either stormed out or was too beat up to keep fighting and dragged themselves out. I was one of the last people to leave the room.

I rub my side a bit. I was lucky Teddy didn't break anything when he threw me to the floor. I head into the kitchen and find Vlad there, wiping blood off his face. Everything about him just pissed me off. The way he stood, the way he looked, even the way he was wiping the blood off of him. It made my blood boil. He spots me and scowls. He seemed to be feeling the same thing. It doesn't take long for a fight to break out.

After a minute, he leaves the room with me on the floor and sporting a new black eye. He had quite the punch and that just made me angrier.

Adam walks in and looks down at me. He sighs softly and makes me an ice pack with some paper towels wrapped around a few ice cubes. I snatch it out of his hands as he holds it out to me. I hold it to my eye. Adam seemed so calm and normal right now. That just pissed me off! “Why the hell aren't you losing it too?!” I yell angrily.

Adam stands up straight. “Because I know how to keep even the most extreme emotions in check when I find it necessary. And I find it fully necessary right now,” he says.

I scowl and storm out of the room. How dare he know how to keep his emotions in check!

\--------

Ruby and Melody were in the cafeteria and they seemed to be having an argument.

“Demons have possessed us!” Melody yells angrily.

Ruby scoffs. “Demons this, monsters that! Even I know not everything is the work of demons. They wouldn't dare to waste their time on such frivolous things! The bear must have made some kind of concoction!” she snaps.

Melody scowls. “Don't yell at me!” she yells.

Ruby tries to look intimidating and tough. “I’ll yell at whoever I want!” she screams.

Melody screeches in anger and shoves Ruby. Ruby stumbles back before tackling Melody to the ground.

The two begin to wrestle around, pulling on each other’s hair and trying to scratch and punch one another.

\----------

I walk out to see Melody and Ruby on the ground. The two were attacking each other and screaming their heads off. Watching them fight wanted to make me fight them both!

I walk over and rip Melody away from Ruby, quickly dragging her off as they both scream in anger. I stop in the library and let Melody go. She slaps me across the face. “I didn't need you to step in! The two of us were just talking!” she says harshly.

I scowl and slap her back. “Don't hit me! I was just trying to help!” I snap. Melody punches me. I spend time fighting Melody. The two of us grew a little closer today.

The two of us lay on the ground next to each other, panting and tired. “You have...a good punch...you bitch...” I say weakly.

“Your kicking...is better than mine...asshole...” Melody replies.

“Why do you think...everything is caused by demons and monsters..? They don't even exist...” I say, knowing any reason she could come up with would just make me angry.

“Because they’re all around us...disguised as humans...or hiding inside of them...lots of people I care about end up being demons...or something...” she says. 

I frown and look at her. What the hell was that suppose to mean? Melody slowly gets to her feet, flinching. “I’m leaving...the sight of you...makes me sick...” she says. She hobbles out of the room. I lay on the carpet a while longer before leaving as well.

I find Al in the gym. Javier wasn't around, but Al was fighting with Frost. He screams and charges at Frost, swinging his sword wildly. Frost dodges easily and everything goes up in a plume of smoke, which I assumed was a smoke bomb. There’s a grunt and a clatter, which I assume was Al falling. His helmet rolls out of the cloud. Frost walks out and picks it up. “You’re too reckless...you charge in without thinking...it will be the death of you...” he walks out, the helmet under his  
arm.

I could kind of make out Al’s eyes in the cloud. “Get out!” he screeches at me in a couple octaves higher than normal. I leave quickly after Frost. Al had a sword and I had nothing. I was angry, not stupid. I'm not fighting a guy trained in sword battle with my fists.

I follow Frost to the garden. He sits up the tree with the helmet in his lap and looks up at me. He seemed calm as well. What a jerk! “Come meditate with me...it may help...” he says.

Was meditation how he was keeping calm? That was bullshit! “Don't tell me what to do!” I snap at him. Still, I walk over and sit down with a huff. I spend time meditating angrily with Frost. The two of us grew a little closer.

The meditating works a little bit, as much as it angered me to admit. I did feel slightly calmer and there was less of a burning hatred felt towards Frost. At the very least, I didn't want to beat him up. “How are you managing to stay so calm?” I spit out angrily.

“I have spent most of my life going through extensive training and meditation...I have perfect control over my emotions...” Training? What kind of training did he have to go through? Sounds like it's gone on for a long time for him to have perfect control over it. “Out of my entire group...I have the strongest control over myself...” he says.

“Yeah, except when it comes to eating,” I mutter. He looks at me. “I could kill you in twenty ways alone right now before you could react...This is not easy...Do not test your luck...” he says before standing up. He walks off. I roll my eyes and leave as well.

I find Al again. He was in the cafe, back turned to the door and picking at a bagel. He heard me walk and looks back at me. He had a new helmet on since Frost took his last one. He stands and draws his sword. “Are you here to take my helmet, worm?!” he shouts angrily.

I scoff and roll my eyes. “No, I don't want your stupid helmet,” I say. Al’s eyes narrow but he sheaths his sword again. “Then leave me alone,” he says.

I frown and cross my arms. “Yeah, I’m not doing that,” I say. I spend time spiting Al by sitting near him. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“How come you don't let us see your face?” I ask him. “Too ugly for it?”

He scowls under his mask and looks at me. “Yes, actually. My face is scarred from years of training and battle. But thank you for the reminder,” he says.

I should feel bad for the insensitivity, but his sarcasm rubbed me the wrong way...okay, everything about him did. But this didn't help! “Well let me see! I can handle scars,” I say. I reach from the helmet and soon find a dagger at my throat.

“Touch it and I will be bathing in your blood tonight,” he hisses. I feel like even if everyone wasn't unnaturally angry, he would have done this exact thing anyway. I nod slowly and he moves the dagger away. “Goodnight...” He storms out of the room. The nighttime announcement plays.

\-----------

Alejandro enters Javier’s room, taking off his helmet and sighing deeply. “That nerd will suffer greatly for his insolence,” he mutters. Javier was sitting on his bed grumpily and looks at Alejandro.

“There you are, brother! I have been waiting for you!” he snaps. Alejandro rolls his eyes and forces Javier to lay down.

“Shut up,” the knight grumbles. He tucks him in very forcefully and snatches his helmet again, heading for the door.

“Where do you think you are going?!” Javier snaps. “I am not sleeping in here alone! You know I do not want to!”

Alejandro scowls and turns to face his brother. “Maybe I don't care about what you want!” he shouts. “Maybe I don't want to sleep with you tonight! Maybe I don't want to deal with your constant whining and complaining! Maybe I want something different from you!” he screams angrily.

Javier was silent as he stares at his brother. Then he slowly rolls over, turning away from him. “Goodnight...” he says softly. The door opens and slams closed, making the prince flinch.

\-------------

I get up and head to my room. Everything ached from all my fights today. The moment I laid down on my bed, I passed out. During the night, a new gas is released into the air as I slept.


	18. Chapter 3: Emotional Decisions Cause Real Disasters - Daily Life Part III

I wake up in the morning. The boiling rage that had been built up inside me was gone. Now I just felt really...empty. I tear up for some reason and dry my eyes. I just felt like curling up and crying all day. Was this the bear’s game? The thought made me even sadder. I start sobbing as I get ready for the day and leave my room.

I head out into the cafeteria. Ruby and Melody were hugging each other tightly and sobbing. “I’m sorry I yelled at you!” Ruby wails through her tears.

“I didn't mean the things I said!” Melody replies.

Watching them cry makes me tear up again. I rush to the kitchen in an effort to avoid an outburst like that in front of everyone. I didn't care if they thought I was some hot-headed jerk, I was used to that. I didn't need them thinking I was an emotional wreck. Even if the motive was responsible for my emotional outbursts.

Vlad was here, using the gas stove. The old thing needed a match for him to get it working. I was a little surprised Axel hadn't stolen the matchbook from in here. Then I got sad knowing he didn't take something he loved. Vlad seemed normal today, however. I guess he was already always sad.

“Hi Vlad...” I say softly. He looks at me and smiles sadly.

“Hello, good morning, and ‘sup? Also, I'm sorry I beat you up,” he says.

I sniffle a bit. “It’s alright, I was a jerk...” I mumble.

Vlad pats my shoulder. I feel my eyes water and I start sobbing on the spot. He frowns a little and pulls me into a hug. “H-Hey, no need to cry. Everything is alright big guy,” he says.

I cry into his shoulder for a bit until I run out of tears. He lets go. “Feeling better now that I'm wetter?” he asks.

I sniffle and shake my head. “N-No...” I mumble. He sighs and pours me and him some tea. Then he leaves with his cup so I don't sob on him again.

I head out and go to the cafe to relax and try to clear away the sad thoughts. Adam was there, humming a funeral tune over a cup of coffee. He was writing something down.

“Wh-What’s that?” I ask softly.

He looks at me then slides it over. “I compiled a list of everyone’s crimes, even those who died,” he explains.

I look at the paper. I already knew all of these, but reading about my dead friends made me sad again. Through my tears, I notice something. “S-Super Cat was here for vigilante justice, not destruction of private property,” I say as I start crying again.

Adam takes his paper. “Don't cry on it...” he stands and leaves with a little huff. I don't think he heard me, and that made me cry into my tea more.

Ruby walks in while I was sobbing, drying her face. She gets a cookie and sits down with me, nibbling on it. “Hello...” she says softly. I wave a little. “You mind trying to cheer me up? Melody is too busy crying to do it and Vlad is with her...” she says softly. She tears up a little. “I’m such a bother!” she begins sobbing. Watching her cry made me start crying. I spend time crying with Ruby. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“M-Maybe your spirits can cheer you up?” I suggest after I managed to calm down.

“They have been trying...” she mumbles. She smiles sadly. “They are dead and yet spend their time with me. It is only because I am the only one who can hear them. I feel so bad for them! Lost souls with nowhere to go but some girl that can't even help them! I’m not good for anything!” She starts crying again through her talking, jumbling up the last bit into unintelligible sobbing.

I rub her back gently and she sniffles, calming down a little. “Thank you...you're a good friend...” she mumbles. She hugs my arm. Then she quickly lets go and gets up. “I’m sorry I wasted your time!” she runs off, sniffling. I sigh and shuffle out.

I find Javier in the game room. He had collapsed against the PAC-MAN machine in a fit of tears. “Why can I not beat this contraption? I am a prince! I cannot even do this right!” he says through his sobbing.

I felt sad for him and walk over. “Javier, let me teach you some tricks...just please stop crying...” I say softly.

He looks at me, sniffling and hiccuping. “Pitied by a nerd! This day keeps getting worse!” he wails. 

I tear up a little. That's the first time an insult has ever gotten to me like this. Stupid motive! I spend time helping Javier master PAC-MAN. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“These poor ghosts are tortured by a gluttonous circle. Why do you enjoy such awful things?!” Javier asks.

I sniffle and shrug. I never thought of it like that. “You guys don't seem to have a lot of technology in your country. What do you do for enjoyment?” I ask him, wanting to take my mind off the sad plot of the game.

He frowns deeply. “I do not have much time for relaxation. I am far too busy trying not to die and learn to rule a country. It's so stressful! Every day is another day I might be slain! And now I have to worry about it here too!” he said sadly. “I need to go! Don't look at me!” He covers his face with his hands and runs out of the room. I didn't mean to upset him! I leave trying not to burst into tears once again.

\-----------

Javier runs out of the room and down the hall. He crashes into someone and both fall to the floor. He looks at who it was and he gasps.

Alejandro groans softly and rubs his head. Javier quickly scrambles off of his brother and gets to his feet. He looks down at him for a moment before running off quickly.

Vlad walks into the hall and sees Javier dart out past him. He sees Alejandro on the floor and quickly rushes over, helping the now crying knight to his feet.

“What happened now? Do I want to know how?” he recites, looking at the knight worriedly.

Alejandro hiccups and sobs but tries to calm himself down. “He...He’s mad at me,” he says through the tears. “I was very rude...last-last night and now I think he...he hates me!”

Vlad sighs softly and takes Alejandro off to the kitchen to calm him downs with some tea.

\------------

I head into the laboratory to find Axel going through the cabinets. He had sent some materials aside. They were all flammable and he had a Bunsen burner turned on. I walk over to him. “What are you up to..?” I mumble.

He glances at me and goes back to collecting. “Burning stuff always cheers me up. I want to make a flamethrower or something...I miss mine...” he replies softly. I pat his shoulder.

He sniffles a bit and gathers up his burning materials. “You wanna burn stuff with me..?” he asks. I didn't want to upset him, so I nod. I spend time crying as I watch things burn with Axel. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I was crying as I watch the things burn up. “Those poor materials! What did they ever do to you?!” I demand.

I'm sure being burned hurt, even for things that literally didn't have a consciousness. “I’m sorry, I just like it!” Axel demands. “Watching things burn is soothing to me. It's kind of ironic if you think about it. After all that happened to me, I still love fire. I think it's a problem, but I don't mind. I'm calm either way,” he says.

He runs out of things to burn and turns off the burner with a bit of hesitation. “Sorry for making you cry...” he says before leaving. What did he mean by ‘after all that happened to me’? The nighttime announcement plays and I head out.

I crawl into bed and curl up. Today has been the worst day of my life. Just thinking about it made my eyes water. I cry myself to sleep. During the night, a new gas is released into the air.


	19. Chapter 3: Emtional Desicions Cause Real Disasters - Killing Life Investigation

I wake up in the morning, my face still wet. I wasn't sad at least. So I guess that as g--what was that?! I look around the room. Something moved, in the shadows. Was something in here?! I pull my knees to my chest. My heart was thudding away in my chest. I hear a creak and scream, diving under my blanket. But being under there could leave me in danger! I scream again and run out of my room.

There was so much danger in the halls! Everything was dangerous! And who knew what was waiting for me around the corner?! I run into the kitchen. I was hungry and afraid of starving. Adam was cooking something and I cling to him, burying my face in his chest and shaking violently. I felt so pathetic and weak...and I was at Adam’s mercy! I scream and stumble away from him. He sighs and hands me a plate with pancakes on it. But what if they were poisoned?! Or tasted bad?! I run away again, back to my room.

I hide in my room, screaming at every little sound and hiding in various places. I peek out of my room once to see the pancakes. Against my better judgement, I end up eating them. I was afraid of choking or being poisoned, but I wasn't, so I guess it was okay. After I ate, I curled up in the corner in the room. I thought I heard someone scream and the shock and fear makes me faint. While I was out, a new gas leaks out.

When I woke up again, it was later in the day. I rub my eyes a little. That was weird. The thudding heartbeat in my chest was gone. Nothing was starting to freak me out like before. Everything seemed...normal. Too normal. I slowly stand up and leave my room.

Something was off. I could feel it. I start to speed walk down the hall. I enter the cafeteria to hear loud sobbing coming from the new hall. I break into a spirit as I dash down. The door to the lounge was open and I hurry inside.

I freeze as I enter. The body discovery announcement played as soon as I came in. Javier was slumped over limply in one of the large chairs. His eyes were blank and stared at nothing. Foam dripped out of his mouth and down his face. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't...living.

The sobbing was coming from Al. His helmet was gone, along with his chest plate. He had thrown himself into Javier’s lap and was sobbing. As soon as I entered, he...no, that wasn't right. She had her face in view. Her hair was long, straight, and black. The features of her face were very slim and very feminine. She had scars, but nothing too severe. Just a few here and there. Al...was a girl.

She continues to sob and finally looks up completely, grabbing desperately at Javier’s shirt. “No..! No..! Please, Javier! Wake up! Wake up, brother! I need you! I was supposed to protect you! Do not leave me here, brother! I need you! Please!” She continues to sob and beg desperately for her brother to return to her. But he wasn't going to come back. Nothing would bring him back ever.

Adam was the only other person here at the time and he had a very deep frown on his face. Now that the body discovery announcement had played, everyone else was hurrying into the room. Everyone...but one person. And while everyone who had entered stared in silent shock at the dead prince and his sister, I notice a foul smell in the air. Like burning flesh. My nose wrinkles in disgust and I head out quickly.

The smell was getting stronger by the minute. I leave the hall. It was even stronger in the cafeteria and came from the second hallway. I head in there quickly and follow it to the room it came from. The boiler room.

I walk into the boiler room, the putrid odor almost overpowering. Smoke was pouring out of the furnace as something burned. Through the smoke, I could see a pair of feet sticking out of the door. I yell out in shock and run over, grabbing the feet and yanking the body out.  


The charred body hits the ground with a thud and I stare down at it. It was unrecognizable, but I knew who this was. It was the one person who hadn't shown up to find Javier. Some of the others hurry in after my yell and the body discovery announcement plays a second time. Two people were dead now. Two inmates were dead. Two friends dead. Javier Carlito Rodriguez, the SHSL Prince, and Axel Pyre, the SHSL Pyromaniac, were both dead!

**Killing Prison Life - Chapter 3: Emotional Decisions Cause Real Disasters**

The smoke slowly clears out of the room. Adam had brought in some water from the kitchen to put out the flames still on Axel’s body. Everyone was quiet and I look around. Al still wasn’t here. I leave to go check on her as everyone begins to investigate.

Al was still with her brother. She had kneeled down in front of him and started praying. She had her rosary clasped tightly in her hands and her face was still wet with tears. Her lips moved in silent whispering. I walk over to her quietly and she opens her eyes. She looks up at me. I offer her my hand. She takes it in her own and stands up.

“I’m...I’m sorry about your brother...” I say softly. I look at Javier. She had closed his eyes while we were gone. 

She smiles sadly. “Thank you for your concern...but do not fret. We will find the one that did this to him...” she says softly. I nod and look around the room. Nothing really seemed out of place. There was a cup on the ground and tea was spilled onto the rug, but that was it.

I look at Al again. “Axel is dead, too,” I say.

She frowns. “Two have perished..? I see. We will find the killer and spill his blood in their memory,” she says. That would happen no matter what. The executions that followed every single trial would be sure of it.

“I noticed you aren't wearing your armor anymore,” I comment. 

She sighs softly. “There is no point. The one I was sworn to protect is gone. I do not deserve it any longer,” she says.

I guess I could understand that. “Why did you hide your face from us?” I ask her.

She frowns a bit. “Can we not talk about that right now? We have more important things to do,” she says.

I nod a little. “Yeah, right. Sorry,” I say.

Al turns and leaves the room. I'd have to ask her more about this stuff after the trial. I leave the room to investigate elsewhere. I was already falling behind the others by this point.

I head into the science lab. A bottle was missing from the cabinet. I had no idea which one it was though. A couple matchboxes were missing too. I thought they were here the last time I entered the room. Nothing else was out of place, so I leave the room.

I walk into the kitchen. There was a tea kettle in the sink. It was empty but the scent of tea was still fresh. The stove was still kind of warm and there was a handful of used matches scattered around it, along with two empty matchboxes. There was blood on the floor that trailed to the door. Inside the trash can was an empty bottle. It definitely came from the lab. It seems to be an extremely deadly poison. What was this doing here? There was nothing else here, so I leave.

I head back to the boiler room. The stench of burned flesh still filled the air. It was more sickening than the smell of blood. I walk over to Axel’s body. It was charred nearly beyond recognition above the ankles, since that part of him hadn't been in the fire. I notice there was a hole in his chest, like something stabbed him.

Al walks into the room and looks down at Axel. She scowls. “I see you were not wrong...we will not let this bastard win,” she says.

I nod slowly and look into the flames of the furnace. There was something in there. I think it was metal. I take a small step closer to get a better look. The trail announcement plays and Al grabs my hand. “Let us go,” she says. She drags me off to the elevator.

Everyone gets to the garden and we get into the elevator. I look at Adam as we do. I remembered that list he showed me of everyone’s crime. His was poisoning the tea of faculty of the school. I frown a bit and the elevator begins to move down. Two had died. And another one would soon follow and pay for the crimes. But only if we got it right. The elevator stops and the doors open. It was time for the third class trial to begin!


	20. Chapter 3: Emotional Decisions Cause Real Disasters - Killing Life Trial Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

Everyone steps out of the elevator. Carrie, Javier, and Axel's pictures were the newest addition to the gallery of the dead. It looked like someone had tried to burn Axel’s picture though. And Javier’s had a large slash along the neck, like his head was chopped off. I sigh softly and take my place at my podium. This entire situation...after six deaths, I still found myself struggling to grasp it. But I needed to focus. The trial has already begun.

Melody fidgets a little in her spot. “So um...which body should we sta--”

“We will begin with Javier,” Al says.

Melody nods, closing her mouth. Al kept a straight face for everyone now. I knew she didn't want to, but she had to be strong right now.

“So uh...what even happened to him?” Teddy asks. 

Adam crosses his arms. “Poisoning. I've seen it before, so I know what it looks like. And this is definitely it. There’s no doubt about it,” he says.

“Okay, so he was poisoned. What with?” Neil asks.

I try to think. “There was a bottle in the kitchen,” I say. “It came from the lab. It was extremely poisonous and deadly. Even a little bit of it probably would have been enough to kill someone, but they used the entire bottle and threw it away.”

“Someone must have really wanted him gone and they made sure Javier would never see the next dawn,” Vlad recites.

Al scowls. “Please refrain from making your poetry about my brother’s death,” she says. It sounded like she was making a threat. Vlad nods quickly.

“So how was this poison distributed to him..? I saw no signs of a struggle...” Frost says softly.

I try to think. What had the poison been put in when it was given to Javier? Oh, that’s right! “The tea!” I say. “There was tea spilled in front of him and a used kettle in the kitchen. If the tea was given to him, he wouldn't have known until it was too late.”

“So the tea was poisoned? But who here would do that?” Ruby asks.

My gaze drifts to Adam and he seems to notice. He sighs deeply. “Well Master Luke, while your distrust in me hurts, I do not blame you for making such an assumption based on my history. But I can assure you I did not prepare the tea. The tea sitting there was royal milk tea. I would rather slice off my own hand than make such an insult to the taste buds, even for a murder,” he says matter-of-factly.

“Well even if you didn't make the tea, Javier could have and you just had to add the poison while he wasn't around,” Neil says.

Adam arches a brow. “So you are suggesting that mister high and mighty made his own tea? Have you seen him do anything for himself?” Adam asks.

Neil opens his mouth to reply...and then he slowly closes it.

“If you want to open your fat mouth and waste the air, say something of worth next time,” Adam says in annoyance. Neil grumbles softly.

“So who here would make the tea for Javier?” Melody asks. “Was it the monster that killed him?”

“Whoever it was only wanted to kill him,” Teddy decides for us.

Vlad crosses his arms. “How can you decide that? Is there a place you got this information at?”

Teddy nods. “Yeah, yeah! I did! I found the teapot in the kitchen and it was totally empty! I think someone dumped it down the drain!”

Melody thinks about it for a minute. “Hm...yeah, that makes sense. You can't make a single cup of tea, especially with an entire bottle of poison.”

“Well is there anyone here who would make that tea and want Master Javier and only Master Javier to die?” Adam says. “I can't seem to think of any more who had a grudge on him.”

Vlad looks at Al and Al simply glares back at him. He tenses and looks down again.

Adam frowns. “Mistress Alejandro or whatever you want to be called. What was that about?” the butler asks.

Al scowls, shorting another glance Vlad’s way. “I had an argument with my brother a few nights ago and Vlad happened to know this information.”

“Well that’s certainly suspicious,” Adam declares casually.

“So is being thrown in here for poisoning tea!” Neil shouts angrily. Adam rolls his eyes in response.

I frown as I try to think. Javier was a paranoid guy. He didn't really trust anyone. ”Al, do you do things for your brother?” I ask.

She frowns and shakes her head. “No, I only protect,” she says. “He doesn't treat me like a servant and doesn't have me do tasks for him such as that.”

That should be enough for me to figure this out. I just had to concentrate.

_What was the problem with Javier?_

He was extremely paranoid due to the motive.

_Who would he ask to make the tea?_

There was no one here he would ask that in his state.

_How did he get the tea then?_

He would have to make it himself.

_How could that get poisoned then?_

Only if he put it in himself.

“I have an answer,” I finally say. “I think Javier did make the tea himself,” I announce.”

“But that does not decide anything,” Ruby says. “Even the spirits agree your assertion means nothing.”

“Think about it guys,” I demand. “If Javier made the tea himself then it means he would poison it himself.”

Frankie frowns. “Wait, what are you trying to say?” she asks.

“You...don't honestly believe..?” Adam begins.

I simply nod. “Yes. I'm saying that Javier made the tea and poisoned it. And I think he had the full intention of killing himself from the moment he did. No other answer makes sense.”

Al’s eyes widen. “So...that would mean...”

“Javier killed himself,” I finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide. Applies for entire trial.


	21. Chapter 3: Emotional Decisions Cause Real Disasters - Killing Life Trial Part II

“That’s why the pot was emptied out even though one cup was made. I doubt the killer wouldn't care if someone else drank the tea and got poisoned if they were already going to kill. But Javier didn't want to kill anyone else, it was only for himself. So he got rid of the tea,” I explain.

Al stood at her podium. Her lip quivered and she wipes at her eyes. “Javier...he always told that...that if he was completely sure he was going to die, he would go out on his own terms. He had been more terrified today than I had ever seen him, even of me. I was lucky he let me be near him for as long as I was able to get. And I left his side only for a moment to go use the bathroom. I...I never thought...” she trails off.

“Does this mean there are two killers then? After all, I do doubt Master Javier managed to kill Master Axel before killing himself,” Adam says.

I look at Monokuma. “Hey, what if there are two killers?” I ask.

He yawns. “Then you will vote for who you think killed both people, even if one killer is dead. You can put in more than one answer after all,” he says boredly.

“Does this mean our two murders are unrelated? A simple...coincidence?” Ruby asks.

I frown and shake my head. “Not necessarily. There are still a few things we haven't gone over, so let's see if the rest of our clues work together,” I say.

“So we know that Axel was burned alive. He was probably watching the flames of the furnace and got shoved in front behind,” Frankie says.

”Actually, I don’t think he died in that room,” I say. “He died elsewhere.”

”Not so fast...” Frost cuts in. “Axel is always by the furnace...pushing him in is very simple and makes logical sense...”

”While that might be true, I really don’t think that’s the case this time,” I say.

”Well I beg to differ...” he replies.

It looks like Frost was dead set on this. I was going to have to prove him wrong in order to end this.

”Axel loved that furnace the most...”

”He was in front of it all the time...”

”So why is what I am saying wrong..?”

”Because I have a different theory,” I say. “One that works far better than yours!”

”How can you be so sure..?”

”You’re still forgetting something...”

”Axel was always in front of that furnace and naturally he would be here when he died..!”

There is was, all of the sudden. The thing that would end this now. “Allow me to cut through those words!” I yell out.

Frost seems taken back. ”What..? My statement is perfectly correct...” he says.

“No, I don't think so!” I retort. “I saw blood in the kitchen and it went to the boiler room in a messy trail. And Axel had a wound going all the way through his chest. He was stabbed in the kitchen and someone tried to hide it!”

“Do we have any other evidence Axel was in the kitchen at the time..? The blood could easily be from something else or faked...” Frost retires back.

Did...Frost know how to fake blood?

“Adam, how many matches does it take to turn on a gas stove?” I ask. 

“One, maybe two or three if you messed up,” he says. 

I nod. “Two and a half matchbooks had been used up at the stove. Axel was probably just playing with the matches at the time.”

“I still don't understand why he would be killed. Was there some void a person wanted filled?” Vlad asks. I wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

“Yes, we know the reason for Javier’s death but what of Axel?” Ruby asks softly.

“Could Mr. Javier have killed him?” Teddy asks. “If he was already gonna die, I don't think he'd care too much.”

Neil scowls. “Don't be dense! Nothing points to Javier being our killer...does it..?”

Adam sighs deeply and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You are all imbeciles, I swear...” he mutters

“Hey, I am not!” Neil shouts back. “At least I'm not some little bitch that just does whatever some old guy tells him!”

“You shut your goddamn mouth before I strangle you, you pathetic swine!” Adam screams suddenly.

Neil shuts his mouth tightly and looks away from Adam. He seemed to actually be startled and so were the rest of us.

“Are we sure he didn't do it?” Ruby asks eventually. “The spirits seem very upset by his sudden outburst.”

Adam scowls. “There is absolutely no evidence that points to me being the killer. You have less of a leg to stand on than when you were accusing me before. So maybe you should change your target.”

“We never even determined a motive for the murder,” Melody says. “Everyone was too afraid to do something like plan murder, right? And no one seemed to have anything against Axel.”

“She is correct,” Adam says. “No one seemed to hate Master Axel and he doesn't seem like the type to try and do so himself. How odd...”

“Is there anything we’re missing?” Frankie asks. “Something we haven't gone over?”

“Well I believe that is all the evidence and it does not help us find the killer,” Al says.

I frown a little. All of the evidence? No...No, that was wrong. Al knew that was wrong. And then it hit me. I felt stupid for not thinking of it before, but I knew who killed Axel now. It was...


	22. Chapter 3: Emtional Decisions Cause Real Disasters - Killing Life Trial Part III

“Al, why are you lying?” I ask.

She looks at me and frowns softly. “What? Luke, I am not lying. I do not appreciate being accused of that either,” the knight says.

I shake my head slowly. “Don't give me that...we both know there’s still some evidence,” I say.

I notice her jaw tighten as she tenses up. “There is no more evidence. Don't say such ridiculous things.” She was lying. I know she saw what I saw in the furnace. And now I knew what it was. But I had to work through her lies first.

“We both know that--”

_“End this nonsense!”_

“--there’s still some evidence--”

_“You will pay for such insolence!”_

“--left inside of--”

_“Enough of your lies!”_

“--the boiler room furnace!”

“There is nothing inside of that furnace! Don't be ridiculous! Even if there was, you have no idea what it is! It's useless!”

“You’ve got that wrong!” I yell out. “I know exactly what’s in that furnace! It was your armor and sword, wasn't it?! You threw it in there because it was covered in Axel’s blood!”

Al freezes up and her mouth shuts tightly. I look at her and so does everyone else. She continues to say nothing. “Let’s go over this entire case again to settle this whole thing once and for all!” I shout.

“Thanks to the motive, Javier was scared. More scared than he's ever been in all of his life. He was completely convinced he was going to die today and he was right. But not in the way he thought originally. When the killer left his side, Javier went into the kitchen and began to make his favorite tea. Then he went to the lab and got himself a bottle of a deadly poison. He dumped it into the tea and returned to the lounge, making sure to pour the rest out. He took one sip...and that’s all he needed. He was dead by the time the killer returned,” I say. “But that...was only the first murder plot.”

“The killer didn't come to us immediately after finding Javier. The motive was ended and their fear was replaced with anger. They saw the tea and went to the kitchen. At that time, Axel was there, playing with matches. He had no idea what had happened...or what was going to happen. They must have seen him in front of the stove and with a matchbox from the lab. They probably saw the empty bottle too. That was enough to blame him and they didn't want to wait for a trial. So they stabbed him with their sword from behind. He didn't stand a chance against them. They dragged him off into the boiler room. But they had blood on their chestplate and sword now and not the time to clean it. So they threw both into the flames, along with her helmet, and then Axel. Then they returned to the lounge and broke down in a fit of tears on their brother, finally having the time to mourn for him. Did I miss anything, Al?!” I finally say.

She stares at me. She stares at all of us. And she slowly shakes her head. “No, Luke. As expected, you were right once again. I was foolish to think I could defeat you in a trial,” she says.

“So...So you really killed him? You killed Axel?” Melody asks.

Al nods slowly. “My brother...he means everything to me. I wasn't just some princess to him. I was his sister. When I wanted to become a knight, my family shunned me. There is nothing more disrespectful and shaming than the princess trying to back out of her responsibilities, especially to fight. But Javier...he never cared. I was his sister and everything else was irrelevant. He just wanted me to be happy. So he got me training in secret. And then...our parents found out. He was punished and I was banished. But I wasn't giving up. I went to a neighboring village, one with a lot of technology. They gave me a voice modifier and some armor and I made my return as Alejandro! Javier saw through it, but my parents did not. I was appointed as his royal bodyguard and the head knight. And he kept my secret until the very end...” she says.

A few tears collect in Al’s eyes. “And then he was dead. I knew what he had done, but I refused to accept it. I was angry. I wanted revenge. I found Axel in the kitchen and I blamed him. I was engulfed in rage and sorrow and grief and I...I...” she looks at Frost and she smiles sadly. “...I charged in without thinking. And now it will be the death of me...” she says. Frost nods solemnly.

“Alright you little criminals! It's time to vote!” Monokuma says. “Who’s the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?” Everyone makes two choices. Javier and Al. Monokuma cheers. “That’s right! Javier Carlito Rodriguez, the SHSL Prince, is his own killer! And Alejandria Rodriguez, the SHSL Knight, is the other killer!” he says.

Frost walks over to Al and passes her the helmet he took yesterday. She takes it. “Thank you...” she says softly. She passes Frost a dagger. “It has been in my family for generations...but our family is coming to an end soon. I want you to have it,” she says. Frost nods and takes it from her.

Al looks at all of us again. Tears trickle down her face and she continues to smile sadly. “Farewell, comrades. May we meet again in another life. But for now, please leave this place. And remember us...” she says. She looks to Monokuma. “I am ready...ready to find my brother. We have always been told we were inseparable.” She puts her helmet back on and doesn't face anyone. “I’m coming, Javier...”

Monokuma pulls out his hammer. “It's time for an extreme execution! Let’s give it everything we've got! It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!” He slammed the hammer down on the button. The chain shoots out of the ceiling and yanks Al up into the air and out of sight. She never looked back at any of us. Not even once. A screen drops down soon after.

**Alejandria Rodriguez has been found guilty.**

**Commencing the punishment...**

Al was out on a worn battlefield. She had a sword drawn and her helmet on her head and her face was hidden. But the immense determination she held could be felt from here. She was ready for battle.

She was surrounded by robotic knights, all ready to attack. They held weapons of different shapes and sizes and were all fully decked out in armor. Monokuma’s heads decorated them as emblems and they were all out for blood. This would be a battle of the ages.

**Knight In Burning Armor**

A horn blows in the distance and the army charges. They all ready their weapons so they could battle. Al charges as well and begins swinging, slicing through the knights with ease. She was fast and limber, dodging the swings of the enemy's weapons while slicing them apart in the process.

Only one robotic knight was able to get to her. The dagger sliced her hand. Blood dribbles down it. She turns with grace and power and plunges the sword into the chest of the robot. It shuts down and falls over. It was eh last if the army.

She had easily defeated the entire army with barely a scratch to show for it. Someone walks over to her. Someone who looked familiar. It almost looked like Javier. She drops runs over in an instant, tossing off her helmet so her brother could see her face. Tears fill her eyes and she had a wide, hopeful smile.

But it wasn't him. It was another robot. He points at her. It stared at her with a cold, angry expression. It lifts up its hand, its thumb sticking up. Then it twists its hand so the thumb pointed down. It was displeased with her battle.

Her eyes widen a bit and she stops, backing up. She knew what that gesture meant and she was not ready for it. Her back pressed against a wooden post as she walks against it. Monokuma, dressed as an executioner, swiftly ties her to the post with heavy looking chains. All the struggling she could muster didn’t get her out once the padlock was in place.

Monokuma pulls out a can of gasoline and douses her in it without a care. Then he lights a single match and tosses it at her. Al and the post catch on fire in an instant. She screams as she's burned at the stake, her entire body engulfed in the flames and burning away until the screams were done and she had stopped moving.

I watched it. I watched the whole thing. And even after the screen shut off, I continued to stare. I didn't move. I didn't speak. I just stood there and stared. Another one of my friends was the killer. She was my friend, no matter what. I carried shot Al. I cared about Xavier and Carrie too. And I even cared about Super Cat and Dylan and Axel. Hell, I cared about Javier too!

“It’s not fair...” I say softly. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to just give up and disappear. How much longer would this go on for? How long were we going to be doing this?

I didn't notice I was carried off until I was in the elevator, a worried Teddy carrying me in his arms. He drops me off at my room, mumbling a goodnight as he walks off.

I shuffle into my room and crawl into bed. I continue to stare until I just slip into a restless unconsciousness for the night.

**Chapter 3: Emotional Decisions Cause Real Disasters - Completed!**

Luke, ~~Super Cat,~~ Melody, Ruby, Vlad, ~~Javier~~ , ~~Alejandro~~ , ~~Xavier,~~ Adam, ~~Axel~~ , Frost, ~~Carrie~~ , Teddy, ~~Dylan~~ , Frankie, Neil


	23. Chapter 4: The Lies Of Despair Can Only Be Stopped By The Truth Of Hope - Daily Life Part I

**Daily Prison Life - Chapter 4: The Lies Of Despair Can Only Be Stopped By The Truth Of Hope**

I wake up in the middle of the night. My throat was dry and scratchy. My face was wet. I had no idea if it was tears or sweat. I had been having some serious nightmares and the memories of what they were about were already fading away.

I get out of bed and shuffle out of my room. The hallway was dark and empty. I head down it and towards the cafeteria. But I wasn't alone.

Inside the cafeteria was someone. I couldn't see them well, it was just a dark person against more darkness. But whoever it was, they were unlocking one of the hallways. “Hey, who’s there?!” I call out.

They stop and look at me. Then they run. “H-Hey, wait!” I yell. I chase after them. They disappear into one of the hallways and slam the door behind them. I get to the door and try the knob but...it was locked tight again. No way after them. That was the one who put us here...it had to be. Or maybe...someone working for them? I sigh softly and get my water before heading back to bed. Nothing I could do now.

\---------

I sigh deeply as I wake up in the morning. I felt tired but I didn't want to sleep. I roll out of bed and start getting ready for the day. I consider just staying in my room and watching movies but I really didn't feel like doing that. I head out of my room, yawning.

The newest hall was opened. I wasn't surprised since I saw it happen last night. Frankie and Teddy walk out of the hall behind me and see the door. “Oh, let’s go check it out!” Teddy says.

Frankie smiles and nods. “Yeah!” She looks at me. “Want to come with?” she asks.

I smile weakly and nod. Being around someone would be nice. I head to the new hall with Frankie and Teddy.

There were three doors to the left and three doors to the right this time. The first door on the left was a museum dedicated to the original Alcatraz Prison. Pictures, old objects, plaques, and a few books. Teddy and Frankie had to drag me out of the room. “No, wait! I almost got to the prisoners!” I say, wiggling in their grip.

“We are the prisoners!” Teddy says. I pout as they pull me out of the room.

“I can't believe you nerded out over that,” Frankie says.

I huff and cross my arms. “I just like museums is all. They’re very educational,” I say. Teddy and Frankie look at each other and shrug before heading to the next door on the left with me.

This room was a gym. The room had all kinds of workout equipment in it that looked totally new and unused. Teddy smiles happily. “Finally! I can totally use this later with Mr. Neil!” he says happily.

I smile and pat his arm. “Glad you’re happy, big guy,” I say. We leave the room.

The last room on the left was a nurse’s office. It had a few beds to lay on. There was a couple cabinets filled with different medical supplies inside. We could probably handle anything less than a broken bone with all of this stuff. There also seems to be blood bags, but I don't see any of us needing a blood transfusion.

The last room on the right was a classroom. It was...well, a classroom. Student desks, a teacher’s desk, a whiteboard, and other stuff that belonged in a classroom. There wasn't anything special about it and we leave the room.

Two of the rooms on the right were two more solitary confinement rooms. Six new rooms and half of them are useless. I sigh softly. “I’m going to go find Mr. Neil and tell him about the gym!” Teddy says happily. “Bye, Mr. Luke! Bye, Ms. Frankie!” The bodybuilder turns and hurries off.

I look at Frankie. “You wanna duel?” I ask her.

She grins wide. “I sure do! I’ll let you use my best deck too! I know the Heart of the Cards won't let me down!” she says. I spend some time dueling Frankie in the Game Room. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Frankie takes her deck back from me and shuffles it. She managed to beat me even when I was using her best. I can't say I'm surprised. “So how did you get into Yu-Gi-Oh! anyway? Seems like an odd thing to suddenly catch an interest in,” I say.

She puts her deck away. “I just got an interest is all. The Heart Of the Cards called out to me. I found the game to be really fun and I was really good at it. So I kept it up,” she says. Did she think the Heart of the Cards was a real thing..? I’m not sure why. She stands up. “I should go. See ya later!” she says before leaving. I leave as well.

I enter the kitchen to get some food. Ruby was there, humming as she made herself a sandwich. I turn my back on her to get something out of the fridge and I get hit in the head with something soft. I look back. Her sandwich was on the ground behind me and she was facing me now with a big grin. “My apologies, one of the trickster spirits took over my body momentarily,” she says. Yeah, sure it did. I pick the sandwich off the ground and throw it at her. It hits her in the face and falls in front of her. She picks it up. “I see...so that's how you wish to play...” I spend time having a food fight with Ruby. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Ruby pulls some food out of her hair. “I think I am victorious,” she says.

I huff and wipe my face off. “That’s because you got a head start. Why'd you blame it on your ghosts, anyway?” I ask.

She tilts her head a little. “Because they are the ones that did it. They often invade my body for their own wants. Of course, I am protected from dangerous spirits. My body had many protective tattoos along it that keep me safe,” she says. She was covered in tattoos? And who did that to her? Was this just a normal thing in her family? Ruby finishes wiping herself off. “If you will excuse me, I must go wash myself off properly. I'd say you should do the same, but I honestly find this as an improvement,” she says with a smile. She turns and leaves with her odd floaty walk. I grumble a little and leave as well.

I find Frost in the gym. He seemed to be doing some exercises. Watching him do stuff like that was kind of silly. I end up snickering a little. Something flies past me, slicing open my jacket on its way. I look at what it was and see it was a shuriken. Did Frost throw that at me?! I look back at him and he was standing now, staring me down. “Please do not laugh at me...” he says. He sounded upset. Yeesh, didn't think the big guy had low self-esteem.

“Sorry, Frost. Hey, can you show me how to throw those things like that? It was really cool!” I say. He nods and pulls it out of the wall. I spend time learning how to throw a shuriken with Frost. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Frost, you mentioned that you were a mercenary. Who trained you?” I ask him. He looks at me. “I come from a group of mercenaries in Japan...I was their chef..” he says.

I arch a brow and look at him. “The chef..? Really?” He certainly had the uh...figure for it. But he acted like one of their best members. “I thought you said you were a mercenary,” I point out.

He nods. “I am both...I am their best chef and their best fighter...” he says softly. I couldn't hide how impressed I was by this. The nighttime announcement plays and he stays up. “Good night...” he says, leaving. I get up too and head out of the room.

I enter my room. It was kind of late and today had been oddly exhausting. I sigh softly and get into bed, my eyes drifting closed. I yawn a bit and fall asleep in my bed.

\-----------

“Ruby, you need to be more careful! You can't let spirits take your body over like that!” Melody says to her friend as the two girls head to their rooms for the night.

Ruby waves her off dismissively and yawns. “I am fine. I have done this before,” she says.

Just a few moments ago, Ruby had been possessed again. She played the pots and pans like drums on a complete whim. Melody had to shake her out of it. But Ruby acting like it was nothing upset the mythologist.

Melody’s cheeks puff out and she puts her hands on her hips, leaning forward. “Ruby, you make me and Vlad worry with all of these possessions,” the mythologist demands.

Ruby looks at Melody and reaches up, getting patting her head. “Silly Melody. I know what I am doing, as I have said before. I am the SHSL Medium, I am safe.”

Melody frowns. “I have seen people get possessed by terrible things a lot. It happens so often...I don't want it to happen to you too...”

Ruby tilts her head a bit. Then she hugs Melody. “Do not worry, I am safe. I promise,” the medium says softly.

Melody looks down at the shorter girl and gently hugs her back. “Right...”

Both girls soon break the hug and head to their respective rooms for the night.


	24. Chapter 4: The Lies Of Despair Can Only Be Stopped By The Truth Of Hope - Daily Life Part II

I wake up in the morning feeling really tired. Sleeping wasn't easy in this place I guess. An announcement plays asking for everyone to head to the gym. I groan softly and get out of bed, heading off to the gym. It was time for another motive.

I enter the gym with the others. Monokuma pops out of his hole in the ground. “Good morning, criminals! I hope you’re ready for a wonderful new motive!” he says. I scowl and no one else says anything. It didn't stop the bear from continuing on, sadly.

“See, one of you already know the motive! Nothing makes a better criminal than the motive! And one of you has it! One of you had the perfect motive to kill, so it's only a matter of time before it finally happens. Good luck!” He cackles and leaves back into his hole.

Everyone looks at one another. Distrust could be felt rising among everyone. Adam was the one to break the deafening silence. “I have prepared us all breakfast if anyone would like to eat,” he says before walking off, hands behind his back. Everyone slowly follows after him.

We all take a seat at the large table as Adam begins to set out the food. I look around as I begin to serve myself with the various breakfast dishes Adam prepared. There were only nine of us left. My mind wanders to the others. Super Cat, Xavier, Dylan, Carrie, Javier, Axel, Alejandria...seven people were already dead. Three tiring trials and three gruesome executions. We might be criminals, but none of us deserved to be going through something like this.

I get ripped out of my thoughts as a hand is placed on my shoulder. It was Adam. “Master Luke, perhaps you should go lay down...” he says softly. I frown a bit then look at my plate. It had been stacked high with food. So much that the pile had toppled over onto the table and knocked my drink down. I was so lost in thought I hadn't stopped stacking. Everyone was looking at me, worried.

“I...I’m fine. I just got lost in my own thoughts. I’ll...clean it up,” I say softly. I stand up and begin to clean up the mess I made as everyone else starts to eat. Why was I acting like this? Why did their deaths matter so much to me? I frown. It was because they were my friends. I've never really had friends before. Even at Hope’s Peak, my classmates would avoid me if they could. But now I was making friends for the first time in god knows how long and they were dropping like flies around me.

I kept cleaning. I never needed friends before. Anime, video games, comic books, cartoons, books, computers. That was all I ever needed. I never needed friends until now. I didn't want to die forgotten or remembers as some jerk. It finally took for my life to be threatened to realize that I needed friends. And now they would all die if I didn't. Ironic.

I finish cleaning my mess and sit down to eat. No one mentions the incident again. Neil makes sure Teddy was only eating healthy food. Adam was eating his food quietly. Vlad, Melody, and Ruby all chattered on their own. And Frost and Frankie were dueling. It was calm and peaceful right now. But that underlying distrust still hung heavy in the air as everyone ate their food.

\-----------

You’re pretty good at this game for a beginner,” Frankie comments as her game goes on with her ninja opponent. He was holding out longer than most people who first pick up the game.

Frost nods softly as he stares down at his hand. “This game seems fairly simple...it's a game of strategy and balance...it comes with a nice mix of simplicity and complication,” he explains.

Frankie just nods as she plays the final card needed to end the game. Frost sighs and sets his hand down. “Yet you are still a master with skill greater than mine,” he adds.

Frankie just grins triumphantly.

\-----------

Everyone finishes eating soon and gets up once Adam allowed it. They go off on their own while Adam deals with the leftovers and dishes. I get up from my seat and go off too.

I find Teddy in the kitchen. Neil wasn't around, so Teddy was enjoying a slice of cake...although, I think it would be wiser to call it half a cake. He looks at me and grins. “Mr. Luke! Did you come to join me for some cake?” he asks.

I smile softly and nod. “Sure, cake sounds really good,” I say. Teddy hands me some. I take it gratefully. I spend time eating a cake with Teddy. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“So Teddy, do you mind telling me how you got into bodybuilding in the first place?” I ask him.

He looks at me. “Ah, well, I just wanted to be stronger I guess. I was a really little guy when I was younger. And uh...well...I had lots of friends then. But they weren't very...nice. I think they just liked all the money,” he says.

I look at him. “Are you rich?” I ask him.

He nods and smiles. “Mhmm!” Teddy finishes his cake. “I should go. Me and Mr. Neil have to do some work,” he says. He wipes his face off and leaves. Teddy didn't really strike me as the rich type. But a pushover? Now that made sense. I head out too.

I run into Vlad in the cafe. He was sipping at a cup of coffee and wiping his long hair out of his face, only for it to fall in the way again. I sit down across from him. “Hey there Vlad, you all alone, huh?” I ask.

He smiles softly and nods. “Melody and Ruby wanted a girl’s day. I did not want to stand in their way,” he says.

I nod. “I can understand that. How about the two of us hang out in the meantime?” I suggest.

He hums softly and drums his fingers on his cup. Then he nods. “That sounds like fun. I'd like that a ton,” he replies. I spend time hanging out with Vlad. The two of us grew a little closer.

“Hey Vlad, why do you write such...sad poetry? Haven't you tried writing something happier?” I ask him.

He frowns a little and rubs his hand along the cup. “Ah...I have tried to make something cheery. But writing something like that makes me weary,” he says.

I tilt my head a bit. “And why is that?” I ask. He sighs softly. “I just write how I feel. I don't think there’s such a big deal,” the poet replies.

I nod a little. “Yeah, sorry,” I murmur.

Vlad gets up. “I will go for now. See ya later, ciao!” He turns and leaves. I leave too.

I find Neil in the game room. He was playing Donkey Kong pretty intensely. At least until he lost. He punches the cabinet angrily. “God! Why am I even wasting my time with this shit!” he says angrily. He turns to leave and nearly runs into me. He scowls and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “You want something, nerd?” he asks.

I sigh. “Want me to show you how to play the game?” I ask him. He stares at me for a while before grunting and nodding. I spend time teaching Neil how to play Donkey Kong. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Neil, why are you uh...like this..?” I ask him. He looks at me as he finishes up the game.

“Like what?!” he snaps.

I frown. “Like that. A total ass who starves people,” I demand.

He scoffs. “Those people aren't dead or anything! They’re fine now! I know what malnutrition looks like! Besides, I learned how to do my job from my dad,” he says.

I nod a little. “Is your dad a personal trainer too?” I ask him.

He shakes his head. “Nah, drill sergeant,” Neil replies. I stare at him for a moment. That...explained so much. The nighttime announcement plays. “Time for bed!” Neil shouts. “You need a full night’s rest to be ready for the day!” He turns and leaves the room.

I sigh and head to my room. I made sure to lock my door tonight. I wasn't sure who could be trusted and spending my time with everyone today was dangerous enough. I knew the others had to feel the same. I crawl into bed and sleep through the night.


	25. Chapter 4: The Lies Of Despair Can Only Be Stopped By The Truth Of Hope - Daily Life Part III

I get up at the sound of the morning announcement. I grumble and get out of bed. I get ready for the day and head out of my room to get some breakfast and see how the others were doing.

I head into the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal. The heaviness of distrust was ever present in the air. I hear a commotion from outside and got it check it out. It was Neil and Teddy. Teddy was on the ground, crying. Neil stood over him. I frown and walk over, shoving Neil. “Hey, what the fuck did you do?!” I snap.

Neil scowls and moves away from me. “I didn't do anything. Teddy got aggressive and I punched him. That's all. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who got the motive,” he grumbles. Teddy cries louder. Neil rolls his eyes and walks off, letting me deal with the sobbing mess on the floor.

I sigh and pull him to his feet. “Teddy, you can't let Neil treat you like this,” I say. “You have to stand up for yourself more. He's walking all over you and crying about it won't make him stop.”

Teddy calms down a little and sniffles. “I-I’m sorry Mr. Luke...I can't...” he murmurs. I sigh softly and he hurries off. I leave too. I wasn't sure how much I wanted to get involved in others people drama. Maybe hanging out with the others will help me relax.

I find Ruby in the library. She was reading a book about summoning spirits. Odd how she needed something like that. I walk over to her. “Hey there, Ruby,” I say.

She looks up at me and closes the book. Then she smiles. “Hello. Did you come to join me in a bit of reading?” she asks. I guess it couldn't hurt. I smile and nod. I spend time reading with Ruby.

“So have you always had this ability, Ruby?” I ask.

She looks at me and closes her book, smiling. “Ah, yes. I have had my gift ever since I was born. The spirits are called to me because I can see and hear them. They are very good company,” she says.

I nod slowly. I still wasn't totally convinced of this, but it's not like I could prove her wrong. 

“They help me to feel less lonely. I am never without the spirits,” the Medium explains. She stands up and puts her book away. “I think I will be on my way for now. Have a good day, Luke,” she says before walking off. I leave too.

I find Melody in the showers. She was where Dylan had been...found. She looks at me and smiles. “Aha! Luke! Perfect! Come here, I need some help! I’m trying to see if any creatures have appeared around here! Many beasts and spirits gather around a place of death!” she says.

I look at her. “Right...and you want me to help don't you?” I ask. She nods eagerly. I sigh softly and spend time helping Melody look for monsters. The two of us grew a little closer today.

The two of us had given up after Melody found nothing. “Aw man, what a bummer,” she says. Why was it a bummer?

“Melody, do your parents let you do stuff like this all the time?” I ask her.

She looks at me. “Hm? Oh, I don't have parents,” she says.

I frown softly. “Oh...geez, I’m sorry. I had no idea,” I say.

She nods. “It’s fine. No one knows they’re monsters at first,” she replies.

Monsters? What? “Melody, what do you mean by that?” I ask her.

She shrugs. “It means what I said. They’re monsters. Not my parents. They deny it but I know it's the truth. It's the only answer that makes sense after all,” she says. Wait a second, now what did that mean?

She sighs softly. “Man, I think I’m late for meeting up with Ruby. See ya later, Luke,” she says as she leaves. What a strange girl. I leave too.

Adam was in the lounge when I entered. He was sitting in the chair, a cup of tea in one hand and an old looking book in the other. He looked like he got ripped straight out of the 1800’s. he looks at me as I entered and smiles gleefully. “Master Luke! A pleasure to see you! Come join me for a bit of relaxation, would you?” he asks. I shrug and walk over, sitting next to him. I spend time relaxing with Adam. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Adam’s hand slowly drifts to my thigh. I look at it then at him. “What the hell are you doing..?” I ask warily.

He looks at me and continues to smile. “What? I am not doing anything,” he says.

I frown and move away from him. “Dude, don't touch me like that,” I say.

He frowns. “I expected you to be more fun,” he declares. Did he do this to everyone he worked for? It was nice having his respect but there were some lines I didn't want crossed. “It just means I like you,” he says softly. “You are a good friend, Master Luke. I enjoy your company.”

I frown a bit. “Well, who taught you that was how you tell someone that?” I say.

He stiffens a little and then stands up. “None of your concern. I have to go now,” he says quickly before leaving. He wasn't telling me something. But I couldn't press.

The nighttime announcement soon plays. I groan and get up, heading out of the room. I enter my bedroom and lock the door behind me. I crawl into bed and curl up on it. I had no idea what laid in store for tomorrow and the thoughts of what it would be stuck with me until I slept.


	26. Chapter 4: The Lies Of Despair Can Only Be Stopped By The Truth Of Hope - Killing Life Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

I wake up to the morning announcement. I grumble and get out of bed, getting ready for the day. But...I didn't feel like going out of my room for today. So instead, I lay back down and grab one of my favorite manga. I flip through it lazily until I heard a knock on my door. I sigh and get out of bed to go answer it.

Vlad was at the door and he looked a little worried. “Have you seen Ruby, Luke? She wanted to hang out and it was no fluke,” he recites.

I sigh softly and shake my head. “I’ve been in my room all day. Haven't seen anyone,” I tell him.

Vlad nods a little. “Well, she’s the person I want to find. Can you help, if you don't mind?” he asks.

Against my better judgment, I nod. “Sure man, I'll help,” I say.

He smiles softly. “Thank you very much. I’ll make you a snack later, something Dutch,” he says. I don't know if he'd actually make me Dutch food or if he was just looking for a rhyme. I leave my room.

I look around for Ruby. Everyone else seemed to be milling around doing their own thing. Melody was with Frankie at the moment. “Are you sure you haven't seen Ruby? We were supposed to do something today,” Melody says. 

Frankie shrugs and looks at me. “Hey, you seen Ruby?” she asks me.

I shake my head. “I’ve been looking for her,” I reply. 

Frankie frowns a little but nods. I return to my searching.

I head into the newest hall and peek into one of the solitary confinement rooms. I see Ruby, curled up in the corner and facing away from the door. I open the door slowly and step in. “Ruby..?” I call out quietly. No answer. I walk over to her slowly. “Ruby, are you okay?” I ask. Still nothing. I stop behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. It was cold. I stiffen a little. “R-Ruby..?” I say quietly. I slowly spin her around.

Ruby’s empty eyes stared up at me in shock, her mouth opened in a small scream. Her torso was bloody and covered in stab wounds. A large, ceremonial knife was clasped tightly in both hands and stuck out of her chest. My eyes widen and I back away from her. I bump into someone and spin around. It was Vlad.

Vlad stared at Ruby, his eyes wide. Before I could say anything to him, he screams loudly and scrambles out of the room, disappearing down the hall. Several of the others show up after that, including Melody and Frankie. And once they walked in, the body discovery announcement played. It confirmed what I had already known. Ruby Raleigh, the SHSL Medium, was dead.

**Killing Prison Life - Chapter 4: The Lies Of Despair Can Only Be Stopped By The Truth Of Hope**

Melody puts a hand over her mouth as she walks in. “R-Ruby..?” she croaks out weakly. I look at Melody then back to the body. But all that blood made me look away again. Frankie takes Melody out of the room to go find Vlad. Everyone else begins to investigate.

I look around the room. It looked like it was set up for some kind of ritual. There were black candles placed around a circle. The circle was filled with designs that probably had some meaning, but not one I would know of.

The candles had been lit because the wicks were burned, by now they weren't. There was a splatter of blood in the center of the circle, but it couldn't be from Ruby because it didn't trail anywhere. Was she trying to summon something? 

I take a glance at the body. I push back my need to vomit and look it over. I notice the stab wounds along her torso couldn't match the ceremonial knife because they were too thin. So where did they come from? I sigh and leave the room.

I find something in the library soon. It was a book, sitting on the table and opened. The page it was on was talking about summoning spirits. The circle in the book was the same as the one made in the solitary confinement room. Why would Ruby need this? She should be an expert on it. I leave the library.

I walk in the kitchen to look around. One of the kitchen knives was missing from the rack. I couldn't find it anywhere in the kitchen, however. The sink also seemed to be wet, like it was recently used. I frown a little. So the killer might still have the weapon. I leave cautiously.

I enter the nurse’s office to look around. I find that a roll of bandages was missing. I hadn't seen anything like that, so maybe someone was wearing them. I don't know what for though.

I enter the lounge. There was no fire in the fireplace right now, but there was something in it. A book, burned around the edges and both covers scorched. I grab it. It wasn't too warm and it was still legible. I read it.

“Entry 18. Melody wants me to try summoning a spirit. Someone who died so that we can find out who put us here. I don't know what I'm going to do when it doesn't work. I should have been honest with her. But you can't expect honesty from the SHSL Swindler, can you? I can't let anyone find this journal. If they learn the truth, they’ll think I was given the motive.”

I frown a little as I read the most recent passage. This...This had to be Ruby’s journal. But that means that...she lied about her talent. She wasn't a medium. She had been lying to all of us the whole time. Not that it mattered anymore. She was dead now. I set the book down and sigh.

Vlad and Melody walk in together. Melody kept moving her glasses up to dry her eyes. Vlad’s hair was draped across his face and I couldn't see it. I pick up the journal again. “Hey, guys...” I say. Neither reply. I hand the journal out to them. “You might want to look at this,” I say. Vlad takes it from me.

The two read the latest passage. “This is Ruby’s, isn't it?” Melody says softly.

I nod. “Yeah...I think she tried to burn it, but someone put out the fire,” I say.

Vlad closes the book and sets it down. The trial announcement plays. “Let’s go. It's time for the show,” Vlad says. I nod and the three of us head to the garden.

Everyone else soon gathers in front of the tree and it opens up once again. We all gather inside and the elevator begins to descend. Only eight of us remained. And after this trial, it would be seven...if we got it right. We had to do this. For Ruby and Melody and Vlad and everyone else. We were going to get through this! The elevator stops and the doors open. It was time for the fourth class trial to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chest gore


	27. Chapter 4: The Lies Of Despair Can Only Be Stopped By The Truth Of Hope - Killing Life Trial Part I

Everyone takes their place at their podiums. Alejandria and Ruby’s podiums now sported pictures of them, just like the rest of our dead friends. I frown a bit and look away from them.

“So I think we should start with what Mistress Ruby was doing before she died,” Adam says. “For the life of me, I don't even know where to begin with what was going on in there.”

Melody looks up a little. “Ruby...was trying to summon a spirit. That’s what the circle means,” she says softly.

I nod. “She’s right. I found a book in the library that had the circle in it. Ruby was trying to summon something with it,” I say.

“Hold up, why was the book out?” Frankie interrupts. “Ruby was an expert at this stuff, wasn't she? She wouldn't need some book to tell her how to summon spirits.”

”Well it was there and obviously she used it,” I say.

”Well obviously I think you’re fucking wrong!” she demands.

I was going to have to get past Frankie in order to continue on at this rate. Riling her up is far too easy, but I bought this onto myself.

”Why would that book even be Ruby’s?!”

”It doesn’t make any sense!”

”She shouldn’t be using that!”

”Frankie, I’m sorry I pushed you into this,” I say. “But just let me explain and you’ll understand. I promise.”

”Don’t talk to me like that!”

”A SHSL Medium doesn’t need that!”

”Ruby would never use that book!”

That was the moment I saw the problem with her agreement. The opening I was waiting for! “Allow me to cut through those words!” I shout.

”What the..? Did I lose?! But she is the SHSL Medium!” Frankie demands.

I frown a bit. “No, she wasn't, Frankie. Ruby was never the SHSL Medium,” I say.

Teddy tilts his head a bit. “But Mr. Luke, that was her talent. She wouldn't lie about something like that. Why would you even say something like that about Ms. Ruby?” he asks me.

“She was lying, Teddy,” I say. “Ruby was never the SHSL Medium because she was the SHSL Swindler. It said so in her journal, which I found in the fireplace in the lounge.”

“Why would she try to destroy her journal..? Does this mean she was the one who got the motive..?” Frost asks softly.

I shake my head. “No, and that way of thinking is why she tried to destroy it. She thought if we learned her secret, we would suspect her,” I say.

“The things he says are no lie. I saw it too, we can trust this guy,” Vlad recites. Melody nods in agreement.

“Ah, so her Medium act was just a farce. I thought as such,” Adam says. “I suppose she did it because of her talent. A swindler would lie about their talent.”

“Okay, so Ruby was a fake medium. That doesn't help us figure out who did it,” Neil says.

“I think the ritual she was trying to do needed a sacrifice,” Melody says. “So she might have done it to herself.”

I frown a little. Hold on, that didn't even make sense. “Melody, the book didn't say anything about needing a sacrifice. Besides, if she wasn't a real medium, she wouldn't do something like that for something she didn't even believe. But if that’s not enough for you, there is one piece of evidence that proves it wasn't a suicide!” I say.

“Oh, and what would that be?” Adam asks.

“The stab wounds. None of them matched the ceremonial knife she used. In fact, I'd say they came from a kitchen knife! One was missing from the kitchen, so it had to be that!” I exclaim.

“That means someone tried to fake it. Someone who was with Ruby the whole time,” Frankie says.

“But how do we know anyone was with her the entire time?” Teddy asks. “What if someone just barged in at the last minute?”

“He had a point,” Melody points out. “Someone easily could have just attacked Ruby with a kitchen knife and faked it. They didn't have to be with her.”

They both had a good point. No one had to be with Ruby, they just had to attack her. But was this the answer? I needed to think about it.

_What was Ruby doing when she died?_

She was preforming a ritual.

_Did the ritual need more than one person?_

Not that I can recall.

_Was there something odd about the room?_

Yes, the blood in the circle.

_Did it come from Ruby?_

No, it couldn’t have.

“I have an answer!” I say suddenly. “I think someone had definitely been with her.”

“How can you be so sure? What makes your opinion so pure?” Vlad questions.

“Because of some blood I saw in the room,” I say.

Everyone just stares at me blankly. “Dude...Ruby died,” Frankie says. “Of course there would be blood in the room. She was stabbed like twenty times.”

“I know that!” I say. “There was blood in the center of the circle, I mean. Blood that didn't trail anywhere. And there were no other wounds on Ruby besides the stab wounds that I saw. So someone else was with her and they must have cut themselves,” I explain.

“That would explain the missing bandages from the nurse's office,” Neil says.

“So someone was with Ruby doing her ritual before killing her...” Frost says softly. “Who would want to do that..?”

Someone who was with Ruby. And with that, everything seemed to click for me. The pieces feel together and revealed who did it. It was...


	28. Chapter 4: The Lies Of Despair Can Only Be Stopped By The Truth Of Hope - Killing Life Trial Part II

“I was looking for her all day. It wasn't me, no way!” Vlad says.

Melody nods in agreement. “I had been looking for her too. Frankie can attest to that!” she says.

I frown a little. No, something about this was wrong. They’re the only two people who would do something like that with Ruby. In fact, there was evidence showing one of them knew exactly where she was!

“Melody, Ruby’s journal said you were going to summon the spirit with her. So how can you say you had no idea where she was if you two already had plans!” I say. Her eyes widen a little bit behind her glasses.

“I...well...I just forgot. That’s all,” she says.

I frown a little. “Okay Melody...then let me see your hands,” I say.

She shoves her hands into her pockets. “Why do you want to see my hands?!” she demands.

Vlad looks panicked now. “Luke, stop bothering her. It can't be her, I'm sure!” he says desperately.

“Ruby, just show me your hands now!” I demand from her, ignoring Vlad.

“Are you accusing me? Is that what this is?! Are you trying to say I murdered my best friend in cold blood?!” Melody yells.

“Melody, the killer was--”

_“Be quiet, foul demon!”_

“--someone who fully believed--”

_“I’ll end you, monster!”_

“--what Ruby pretended too--”

_“Is there no end to your evil?!”_

“--and cut themselves for it!”

“This is completely crazy! You don't have any kind of proof, you’re just guessing!”

“You've got that wrong!” I cry out. “I saw the splatter of blood in the center of the circle. It wasn't from Ruby because there was no trail. So I think it was part of the ritual. Now show me your hands! If I'm right, one is bandaged!”

She didn't have a choice now and she knew that. Meldoy’s hands come out of her pockets, slow and shaky. Her left hand was fine. But her right hand was wrapped up in bloody bandages. “I think that just about wraps this up. Let’s go over the whole case one last time,” I say.

“The killer and Ruby had plans of attempting to summon a spirit of one of our dead friends to tell us answers we wanted. Ruby knew that the ritual would fail because she wasn't the SHSL Medium, but instead, she was the SHSL Swindler! She was afraid we wouldn't trust her if we learned her secret, so she tried to destroy her journal, which held the evidence. But the killer must have found it and put out the flames. They learned Ruby’s secret after reading from it. While the killer and Ruby were setting up the ritual, the killer took a knife from the kitchen. When the ritual didn't go as planned, an argument must have broken out between them. The killer attacked Ruby with the kitchen knifes and Ruby didn't have the chance to defend herself. They used the ceremonial knife to try and fake why she died. After that, hey patched up her hand and acted like she never saw Ruby that day. So Melody, did I get all that correct?!” I demand.

Melody stares at me blankly.

“Hey...Hey, answer him! Tell him he's wrong!” Vlad demands in a panic, not bothering to rhyme now.

Melody continues to stare at me. Then a wide grin slowly begins to spread across her face.

“Hehe..hehe...hehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHA!” Melody bursts into a loud, crazed laughter. Everyone looks at her in shock.

“Do you really think you can pin me down as the monster?!” Melody demands. “I didn't do anything wrong! I saved Ruby! I saved her! I saved her! I SAVED HER!” she demands.

I shake my head slowly. “Melody, what the hell are you talking about?” I ask her.

“Ruby was possessed! An evil spirit got into her! She started yelling at me when I accused her of lying! Called me names! She even shoved me! That wasn't Ruby, she was possessed! You can't stop a possession without killing the host! So you see, I didn't kill Ruby! I saved her by killing the demon inside her!” she says. Tears start to drip down her face but she keeps on he wide grin.

“Melody, that’s insane!” I demand. “Don't you hear yourself?!”

She scowls. “I knew it...I knew you were a monster, Luke! That’s what all the monsters said! They tried to lock me up! They tried to make me forget! But I refused! I refused to be blind to the monsters!”

Monokuma yawns. “Alright criminals, you know the drill! Vote for the blackened! Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?” he says. Everyone votes for Melody. Monokuma cheers. “That’s right! Melody Griffin, the SHSL Mythologist, is the killer!”

Melody looks back at me. “You’re the monster here! Pinning this on me! Making It seem like I did something wrong!” the crazed mythologist screams at me.

Monokuma pulls out his hammer.

“But don't worry Luke...I CAN SAVE YOU TOO!” Melody pulls the missing kitchen knife out of her pocket.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!” Monokuma slams the hammer frown on the button.

Melody screams and lunges for me with the knife. The hole in the ceiling opens up and the chain flies out. It clamps down on Melody's beck before she could reach me and yanks her up into the air, the knife clattering to the floor in front of me. The screen drops down and begins to play.

**Melody Griffin has been found guilty.**

**Commencing the punishment...**

Melody stands in front of a haunted house. She seemed hesitant seeing ghosts flying in and out of the walls. This house has an oppressive, dark aura that would send chills down anyone’s spine. Even the most expert monster and ghost hunters would run seeing it.

She whimpers, not liking the way the house made her shiver and shake. Only death and pain would wait for her inside. There was nothing but evil within that house. She backs up with he intent to run, but is suddenly pulled in by an unseen force. The door slams shut loudly behind her.

**House of Horrors**

As Melody stumbles into the house, she’s left in a dimly lit hallway. She starts walking. One glance behind her and she sees spirits closing in on her. She books it, running through the house. The house was practically a maze. Halls led to more halls which had many doors within it to search through.

Door after door and staircase after staircase, each one with a different monster only seen in books and movies. Dragons, minotaurs, zombies, unicorns, vampires, werewolves, and anything else you could imagine filled the house. All of her had gleaming red eyes and seemed ready to tear Melody apart. But she just ran off upon seeing them.

She eventually gets to the roof. It's there where she sees Ruby, offering her hand to her with a gentle smile. A beacon of safety within this horrid house. Something to hold onto and trust with all her heart.

Melody smiles wide and races to meet her friend. As she gets closer, Ruby transforms into something much more demon-like in appearance. It grabs her hand and tosses her off of the roof without even a second of hesitation.

There was a mattress she would've landed on if Monokuma, dresses as a ghost, hadn't pushed it out of the way and replaced it with a spike bed. Melody screams until she lands, the spikes impaling her on impact. Blood begins pours out of gaping holes as her screams die off into silence.

Vlad stares at the screen, his eyes wide. Tears begin to stream down his face. He puts his hands on the sides of his head and screams loudly, pulling on his long hair. He screams as he runs out of the trial grounds and into the elevator.

No one said anything to him or tried to stop him. We all knew it was pointless. All we could do was watch and hope nothing serious happened.

The rest of us were simply silent as the elevator went up and then returned. Everyone gets out in dead silence. We all go into our rooms for the night.

I look at Vlad's room and consider knocking. But I don't think he could handle that right now. I enter my own room.

I have a lot of trouble sleeping that night.

**Chapter 4: The Lies Of Despair Can Only Be Stopped By The Truth Of Hope - Completed!**

Luke, ~~Super Cat~~ , ~~Melody~~ , ~~Ruby~~ , Vlad, ~~Javier~~ , ~~Alejandria~~ , ~~Xavier,~~ Adam, ~~Axel~~ , Frost, ~~Carrie~~ , Teddy, ~~Dylan~~ , Frankie, Neil


	29. Chapter 5: Karma Plays A Deadly Game - Daily Life Part I

**Daily Prison Life - Chapter 5: Karma Plays A Deadly Game**

I wake up feeling really tired. I must have only gotten a few hours of sleep. In fact, I had slept right through the morning announcement. I knew I wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, so I get ready for the day and shuffle out of the room.

I head into the cafe first thing and get myself a large cup of coffee. I walk to the kitchen, drinking it the whole way there. Vlad was in the kitchen when I got there. He was  
picking at some food. I had no idea how long he'd been here.

He looked up as soon as I entered. His face was wet in tears and his eyes were red and puffy. But when he saw me, he got really angry. “Y-You! This is all your fault!” he yells angrily at me. “Why did you have to say anything during that stupid trial?! It’s your fault she's dead! You’re the one who killed her!”

I frown a little and set the cup down. “Vlad, you know that isn't true,” I say.

He walks over to me and pushes me. It was weak and I didn't move much. “Sh-Shut up! I...I didn't ask for you to talk!” he snaps. But his voice was quieting down. He shakes a little and then collapses against me, sobbing into my chest. I hesitantly wrap my arms around him in a hug.

“I-It’s not fair! They were my friends! Why...Why...” he breaks down into more sobbing and I had to keep him standing. His crying eventually stops and he stays like that against me for a while longer. He didn't move until Frost walked in.

Frost looks at the two of us and arches a brow in curiosity. “Am I interrupting something..?” he asks quietly.

Vlad shakes his head and stands up straight, wiping his face with his sleeve. Frost sighs softly. “Vlad...would you like to join me for some meditation..?” he offers. Vlad nods a bit and the two leave the room. I sigh and leave too so I could change my clothes. They were wet in tears.

\------------

Frost and Vlad sit down under the tree in the garden. Frost looks at the sad poet. “I heard you yelling at Luke...” he says softly.

Vlad shrinks into his coat a little and his long hair falls over his face. “I...I was just upset...” He mumbles softly.

Frosty gently wraps an arm around Vlad and pulls him into a hug. “I know you are...that’s why you are going to relax with me for the day...” he says in his usually whispery voice.

Vlad looks up at Frost before looking back down and nodding. “Alright. That sounds nice.”

\-------------

After I finished with changing my clothes, I left my room. I finally notice the new hallway was open and I head in to check it out.

There were four rooms here this time. The first one on the left was a TV room. It had a couple couches around a large television. It had a DVD and VHS player hooked up to it for us to use. It didn't seem to have a cable though. A shelf filled with movies sat against one wall. I recognized and had watched most of them, but I would happily watch them again.

The other room on the left was a teacher’s lounge. It had some tables and chairs in here, along with cabinets and basic cooking supplies, like a coffee machine, a microwave, and a mini-fridge. There was also a vending machine filled with snacks and one next to it filled with drinks. I didn't have any money on me, but after punching in the number for a Twix bar, I realized I didn't need any to get the stuff.

The first door on the right led to a music room. There were chairs placed around for band members. There were all kinds of instruments in here. From woodwinds to brass to percussion to even three pianos. I notice a pair of bongos and frown a little. There wasn't much else in the room.

The final room was a small auditorium. There was a stage and some comfortable looking chairs. Behind the curtain of the stage was the backstage, which had the usual stuff you would expect to find. I felt my mind wander to Carrie so I left before that thought lingered on longer.

I left the area to go hang out with someone. I find Teddy in the workout space. He was sweaty and working out. He looks at me as I enter and grins, setting down a heavy set of weights I would probably never be able to lift. “Hey, you wanna lift weights with me?” he asks. “I can spot you!” The last time I worked out with Teddy, I wanted to die. But he looked really happy.

I sigh and give in. “Sure thing, Teddy,” I say. I spend time lifting weights with Teddy. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I groan a bit, my arms sore. Teddy picks up the weight and sets it down like it weighed nothing. “You okay, Mr. Luke?” he asks.

I sit up and nod a little. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine! Never better!” I demand. That was a lie, but I didn't need someone like Teddy pitying me. “Do you need to do stuff like this daily?” I ask him.

Teddy nods. “Yeah, it’s how I get strong!” he says cheerily. “I always cry too much and get scared too easily. I want to be stronger!” Is that really his reason? He did know it didn't work like that...right? I would hope he did. Teddy grabs a towel and tosses it to me. “I’m gonna go wash off. See ya!” he says as he leaves. I leave too.

After washing up and changing my clothes, I head off again. I find Frankie in the TV room. She had found a Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime DVD set and was watching them. Well...actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she just carried it around with her. She looks at me as I enter and grins. “Yo, Luke! Come binge this with me!” she says eagerly. I had already watched every episode several times. I'm sure she has to.

So I sit down next to her. “Sure, I can do that for a bit,” I say. I spend time watching TV with Frankie. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Hey Frankie, how long have you played Yu-Gi-Oh! to get money?” I ask.

She looks away from the TV for a second to make sure I was the one who asked before looking back to it. “A while...people will put money on anything. Everyone underestimates the Queen of Games. Then they think they can just get out of it because I'm a kid? Or a girl? Or a nerd with some cards? Well I show them you don't mess with Frankie Miller! The Heart of the Cards is always on my side, even if it's not during a game!” she says confidently. I had never really considered Frankie as dangerous. I guess I just forget she’s here for several charges of assault.

I get up. “I think I’ll let you watch in peace. See you later, Frankie,” I say. I head off.

I go into the kitchen again and find Vlad back. He was nibbling on a cookie. He looks at me as I enter and waves a tiny bit. I walk over to him and pat his back gently. “You feeling better, buddy?” I ask him.

He shrugs a little and finishes his cookie. “Can you keep me company..?” he asks softly.

I smile and nod. “Sure thing, Vlad,” I reply. I spend time keeping Vlad company. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Hey Vlad, how do you make such...emotive poetry?” I ask him, hoping this might take his mind off of the recent events.

He looks at me and seems to think for a moment. “When I write my poetry...I pour my heart and soul into it. Every ounce of passion I have goes into my work. And it always makes people cry it seems. Guess it says a lot about me...” he says. He wipes some hair out of his face and stands up. “I’m gonna head to my room. Goodnight, Luke.” He leaves. The nighttime announcement soon plays and I head off to bed for the night as well.


	30. Chapter 5: Karma Plays A Deadly Game - Daily Life Part II

I wake up to another one of Monokuma’s stupid summoning announcements. I groan and get out of bed, quickly getting ready for the day. I shuffle out of my room and to the gym.

I get there soon. Everyone shows up but Vlad. Monokuma was already waiting for us and taps his foot impatiently. “Where’s Depressed Poe? I was kind that last time you little criminals didn't show up, but this time I’ll--” He stops as Vlad walks into the room. “Ah, there he is! Now we can get started with our all new motive!” Monokuma cheers. No one responds.

A large hole open up in the gym floor. Stairs led down into darkness and Monokuma points inside. “You little criminals are in a prison, so you’ll do what all criminals do in prison! You’re going to work! Now get your asses down there!” he shouts. Everyone looks down the dark stairs hesitantly, but none of us had much of a choice. So we all descend to do our work.

\----------

Everyone came back up a couple hours later. The seven of us had spent that entire time smashing rocks with sledgehammers and pickaxes and carrying the gravel away in bags. I groan in pain. I was sore everywhere. My back ached and my legs were like jelly. My arms hung by my sides like noodles and my stomach was cramping. Everyone seemed to be in about the same situation. Sore and unhappy.

“That was more intense than any of my training regimen...” Frost says weakly.

Frankie rubs her arms a little. “I can't feel my arms...they’re like jelly...not even the Heart of the Cards could give me strength for that...” she mutters softly.

Vlad was quiet, his hair covering his face. He looked like he was going to collapse.

“I am a butler, not a laborer. Why must I be subjected to this?” Adam spits angrily. We were all miserable. All except two other people...

“Man, what a work out!” Neil says, grinning.

Teddy smiles and nods. “Yeah, that was great, Mr. Neil!” he says cheerily.

I look at the two of them. “You two actually enjoyed that crap? My body feels like it's going to give up!” I say exhaustively.

Teddy frowns a little bit. “Was it too much for you, Mr. Luke? I’m sorry...” he says softly.

I groan a bit and shake my head. “Fucking...forget it...” I grumble. I was sore and irritated. Never a good combo.

“Let's go watch a movie and...and lay down...” Frankie says softly. Everyone mumbles an agreement and we shuffle off.

Everyone heads to the TV room, most of us collapsing on the couches. Neil and Teddy got to pick the movie we watched since everyone else was too weak to do anything.

\-----------

Mostly everyone was asleep during the movie. Teddy and Neil were the only ones awake at the moment. Teddy looks at the others, who were piled up on the couch, and frowns.

“They all seem exhausted,” the bodybuilder murmurs.

Neil rolls his eyes. “It’s a motive, Teddy. Of course they are. Use your fucking head.”

Teddy looks down and frowns a little bit. “I’m sorry...”

\-----------

We all wake up later. After the movie, which was some silly karate movie, and some sleep, I felt well enough to get up. So did most of the others it seemed, so we all go our separate ways for now. I leave to hang out with someone for a while.

I find Adam in the cafe. He was stirring a small cup of coffee while sitting at a table. He looks at me as I enter and stands up with a little wince. “Hello, Master Luke. Would you like a coffee?” he asks. I had never seen Adam act so obediently.

I nod a little bit. “Yeah, sure,” I say. Adam makes me a coffee and hands it to me. I spend time drinking coffee with Adam. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Adam was getting uncomfortably frisky again. I stand up as his hand rests on my thigh for the third time. “Adam, what the hell is your problem?!” I snap irritably.

He frowns a bit and looks away. “My apologies...it is how I was raised...” he says softly.

I frown. “And what do you mean by...” I was angry but then I trailed off as I connect the dots.

Adam shudders a little. “It was mostly my father...but my uncles would join in whenever they came around. My mother was aware of my treatment. It didn't stop anything. They liked to make me...serve them...in any way they saw fit. I just...act that way now...even if I don't like being touched myself...” he says softly. He had his arms wrapped around himself and he had a pained expression.

I felt bad for the poor guy now. I wasn't completely sure what the right thing to do was. So I give him a hug. Adam stiffens a bit before relaxing slowly and tearing up. “Thank you...Master Luke...” he says softly. I nod and let him go. Adam dries his eyes and stands up, clearing his throat. “I’ll be on my way then,” he says. He turns and leaves. I felt like I understood Adam a lot better now. I leave too.

I bump into Neil in the cafeteria. He seems really restless. He was pacing around and chewing on a granola bar. He looks at me as I enter and pulls something out of his pocket. It was a whistle. He blows into it. “Nerd! Time for some exercise!” he shouts authoritatively. I open my mouth to protest but he blows his whistle again. I scowl and cross my arms. I spend time exercising with Neil. The two of us grew a little closer.

I sit down at the table with a soda, feeling tired again. But Neil snatches it from me. “Do you know how unhealthy this is? And addictive? Here.” He sets a water bottle down in front of me after his mini-lecture.

I frown a little. “Neil, you can't treat people like this. No one wants to be treated like this,” I demand.

Neil crosses his arms. “If that was the case, then why do I keep getting work? Why am I the world's best personal trainer?” he demands. I didn't answer him. I didn't have one. He smirks and walks off. “See ya, nerd!” he calls out to me. I sigh softly and leave with my water.

I enter the teacher’s lounge to find Teddy. He was eating a chocolate bar from the vending machine. There was a handful of wrappers sitting near him as he ate. He looks at me as I enter and waves a little. “Please don't tell Mr. Neil,” he says softly.

I sigh but nod. “I won't,” I assure. Teddy smiles brightly and offers me some candy. I take it from him and sit down. I spend time eating candy with Teddy. He two of us grew a little closer today.

He finishes yet another candy bar and balls up the wrapper. “I like spending time with you, Mr. Luke. You’re really nice to me!” he says cheerily.

I shrug. “Why wouldn't I be? You’re an alright guy, Teddy,” I respond.

He keeps balling up his wrappers. “I dunno. Not a lot of people are nice to me. They like to call me names and try to scare me. They always laugh when I cry,” he says softly. “They like to pick on me for it. They’re always so mean. They call me weak and pathetic. So...now I'm strong. Well...I think I am. I still cry all the time.”

I look up at him. Teddy didn't seem like the kind of guy to have bully problems...was that why he wanted to be strong so badly? “Teddy, being strong is a lot more than getting muscular. It's a mentality. But just because you cry a lot or get scared doesn't mean you’re weak. I mean, you’ve made it this far, right? I don't think you’re weak, Teddy,” I tell him.

He looks down at me and smiles softly. He gives me a big hug. “Thanks, Mr. Luke. You’re a good friend,” he says. I pat his back gently before he lets go and gets up. He collects his candy wrappers and leaves. I felt like I had a new understanding of Teddy.

The nighttime announcement plays. I get up and leave the room. I head to bed for the night, climbing in and falling asleep rather easily. I must have still been exhausted after today.


	31. Chapter 5: Karma Plays A Deadly Game - Daily Life Part III

I wake up in the morning to the morning announcement. As I was getting ready for the day, Monokuma played a new announcement summoning everyone to the gym. I scowl and head out of the room once I was ready, not looking forward to this.

I get to the gym with the others. Monokuma was waiting for us, the stairs waiting with him. He stood in front of them. “You little criminals get to do the same thing today! Except...” He points at Neil and Teddy. “...you two~! You two had way too much fun for it to be a good motive! So you’ll get a new job today!” Monokuma says cheerily. Neil and Teddy frown nervously. Monokuma moves out of the way. “Everyone down!” he yells out. We all head downstairs into the darkness again.

We return hours later. My body felt the same aching weakness as it did yesterday. It was a tiny bit easier to bear with today since it had already happened once. But today was a little different because no one was happy with what happened.

Teddy and Neil come up from behind. Both were holding out their hands, which were a bright red. Neil was visibly in pain, wincing every time he moved his hands. Teddy was full blown crying, waving his hands in the air in a way to cool them off. The two of them had to handle machinery that made license plates. It had been extremely hot and burned both of them whenever they touched it.

Neil grumbles and storms out of the room angrily. I take Teddy down to the nurse’s office. I find a bottle of Aloe Vera and rub it on his hands. Then I wrap them up in gauze. Teddy sniffles a bit. “I’m sorry, Mr. Luke...” he says softly. “I made you worry about me for something stupid. Mr. Neil said--”

“Oh who fucking cares about what Neil said?!” I snap angrily. Teddy jumps a bit in shock as I raise my voice. But I was sick of this. Sick of Teddy being treated like shit. Sick of Neil always hanging around him. Sick of Teddy always talking about Neil. I was just done with it!

“Neil is an arrogant, loud-mouth prick! He’s a complete jerk and no one likes him! You need to stop taking crap from him, Teddy! You’re strong, I know it! So stand up to Neil! Stop letting him treat you like this!” I yell out.

Teddy whimpers a little and looked ready to cry again. But I honestly didn't want to deal with that right now. I turn around and storm out of the room. I decide spending time with the others might take my mind off of this.

I discover Frost in the TV room of all places. He seemed to be very interested in a Disney movie he put on. I walk over and sit down next to him. “This movie is very good...it is American, right..?” he asks softly.

I nod a little. “Yeah, it's Disney. They’re international too, Frost,” I say. Frost looks at me, now interested. “Tell me more...” he asks me quietly. I spend time going on a big spiel about Disney movies with Frost. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“You know a lot about this company...it is because of your talent, yes..?” Frost ask me after I finished.

I nod a bit. “Yeah. SHSL Nerd and all. I do my research,” I say, trying not to sound like I was bragging. But I kind of was.

“I did not have much time for such leisure in my group...” Frost mutters. “I was too busy training or cooking...but I have seen a few movies...they are very nice to watch...” I never really thought about it, but Frost did sound like he had the kind of job that didn't leave much personal time.

“How'd you get in a mercenary gang anyway?” I ask.

He looks at me and tilts his head. “I was born into it of course...” he replies softly. I should have guessed that. He stands up. “I will be on my way...farewell, Luke...” he says before leaving. I get up and leave too.

I run into Frankie in the game room. She was making a brand new deck at one of the tables. She looks at me as I walk in and waves happily. She quickly ushers me over and I sit down across from her. “Luke, good to see you! I was making you your very own deck! After all of our duels, I've gotten to know how you like to play and what cards you like. And I made a deck for them!” she says happily. She passes it to me and pulls out her own deck. “Now, let’s duel!” she shouts excitedly. I spend time dueling Frankie with my new deck. The two of us grew a little closer today.

As expected, she defeated me once again. But I had gotten surprisingly close this time. None of the decks I ever made were nearly as good as this one. I smile as I shuffle it back up. “Wow Frankie, this thing is great! Thanks a lot for the new deck!” I say.

She smiles and nods. Then she grabs my jacket and pulls me close. “Don't think it's free, Luke. I expect you to pay up when we get out of here for it. And I promise...I’ll find you if you don't...” She said that all with such a kind, friendly smile on her face. But the threat made my heart stop. She lets go of me and I fall back into my seat.

“Frankie, relax. I'm going to pay you back for it...” I say softly.

She stands up, still smiling. “They all say that, Luke. I hope you’re telling the truth. For your own good,” she says dangerously. She waves and leaves. Frankie was really starting to freak me out. I leave soon after.

I find Vlad in the garden, sitting there and staring at a rose bush quietly. I walk over to him and sit down next to him. His hair covered his face, so I couldn't see his expression. He was hugging his knees to his chest and doesn't look at me. “Will you keep me company..?” He asks softly.

I nod a little bit. “Yeah, sure I will,” I reply. He nods solemnly and says nothing else. I spend some time keeping Vlad company in silence. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“I really enjoy roses...” the sad poet says finally. “They’re so beautiful and have so many kind meanings. Yet they have such dangerous thorns. And they wilt and die, no matter what wonderful things we connect them to. Nature is like it's own poetry. More expressive than anything I could ever write...”

I look at Vlad then the roses. I felt myself tear up a little. He always made me so sad. I dry my eyes. “Yeah, I guess so,” I say.

Vlad slowly stands up, head hung low. “I’m going to my room...goodnight...” he says before shuffling off.

The nighttime announcement plays. I head to my room and get in bed. My body still hurt from two days or gruesome exercise. I didn't want to do more and dreaded waking up in the morning. I fall asleep wishing I didn't have to get up.


	32. Chapter 5: Karma Plays A Deadly Game - Killing Life Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

The morning announcement wakes me. I groan and lay in bed until Monokuma summons everyone to the gym. I get up, not even bothering with getting ready today. I'd deal with it after this. I head out of the room and into the gym with the everyone else.

We all get there. Monokuma and the stairs were waiting for us once again. He didn't even say anything today, just gestured into the hole. Everyone trudges inside, disappearing downstairs.

After several hours to awful work, we all emerge again. Teddy was crying once more about his hands, which had developed serious looking burns. Adam was the one to take him off this time, however. I go to my room, intending to shower. Instead, I collapse on my bed and pass out for a while.

I work up later feeling well enough to get out of bed. I get ready for the day finally, even though I knew the day would end soon. I leave my room. Something felt...really wrong when I did. That same wrong feeling I've experienced four other times. I get worried and hurry off to look around.

I check a few rooms before finally stopping in the teacher’s lounge. I put a hand over my mouth at what I see and scream loudly.

Neil was laying on the couch. One of his arms was draped over his chest. The other hung off the edge, his fingers brushing against the ground. He stared at me with empty eyes. Both of his wrists were sliced open and blood was dribbling out of them. His body and the floor around him was soaked in it.

Several of the others run in at my scream and stop dead next to me. The body discovery announcement played as soon as get entered. Neil Corbin, the SHSL Personal Trainer, was dead.

**Killing Prison Life - Chapter 5: Karma Plays A Deadly Game**

Frost and Adam were the first two that entered the room and saw Neil’s corpse after me. They stood on either side of me, silent. The others came in not long after the body discovery announcement played.

Vlad looks at Neil. I could kind of see one of this eyes through his long hair. “It...happened again...” he says softly. Frankie wraps her arms around herself. “I don't want to do this anymore...” she says meekly.

Teddy walks over to Neil slowly. “M-Mr. Neil..?” he says softly. He begins to tear up. “He’s...He’s really...” Teddy’s sentence dissolves into loud crying. No one bothers him as we begin to investigate the area.

I walk over to Neil’s body. I didn't want to say it, but I was getting better around blood now. It did still disgust me, but I didn't want to vomit as much as I used to. I take in a shaky breath and begin to look the body over.

Both of Neil’s wrists were cut open. The blood flow was a lot slower now. It must have happened a little while ago. Both of his hands were still wrapped up in gauze from the burns and were now soaked as well. A kitchen knife sat on the floor next to his hand. There was something on it. I think it was cake. I notice his neck was bruised though. And his head seemed to be crooked. That was weird.

I look at Teddy when I finish looking the body over. He dries his eyes and sniffles. “I know you guys didn't like Mr. Neil...” he says softly. “But he wasn't that bad...I spent a lot of time with him. He was my friend.” I look back at Neil and frown a little. Was he really a nice guy? Teddy did spend more time with him than anyone else. Maybe I just didn't get to know him well enough. Even so, no one deserved to die like this. And definitely not in this place.

I pat Teddy’s should gently then pull my hand away. Ugh, he was all sweaty! I wipe my hand off on my pants. “Jesus, were you really working out before this?” I ask.

Teddy nods. “Yeah, lifting weights...sorry...” he says softly. I sigh and look around some more.

The trash can was full of candy wrappers and empty bags of chips. They seemed kind of fresh. That wasn't really evidence as of now. Anyone could have eaten those. Still, it was worth some note. But there was something hidden under all the wrappers. It was gauze. It was a little bloody and kind of damp in the other areas. It smelled a little bit like sweat. I drop it back into the trash can.

I look at the vending machines. The one for drinks was dented in pretty badly, like someone hit it hard with something. I had no idea what could have done that though.

I head to the gym to look around. It seems Teddy had brought in some of his own personalized weights. The area around them smelled like sweat. At least it strengthens his alibi. I leave the room.

I check the kitchen. There was half of a cake sitting on the counter. The other half had been cut a little, but someone had stopped halfway through doing it and the knife was missing.

The trial announcement soon plays and everyone gathers in the garden. The elevator opens and everyone gets inside. The doors close behind us and it begins to move down. Another death and another trial. We were going to be putting our lives on the line to figure out who killed Neil. Someone would die by the end of this. The elevator stops and the doors open. It was time for the fifth class trial to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied suicide/wrist cutting


	33. Chapter 5: Karma Plays A Deadly Game - Killing Life Trial Part I

Everyone steps out into the trial room and takes their spots at the podiums. Melody and Neil’s pictures were the newest ones to be added to the others. I sigh softly as I look at them before turning my attention back to the trial.

“I don't see why we’re even doing this,” Adam says. “This case is pretty open and closed. Master Neil killed himself. He cut his own wrists open and died. That’s it.” I frown a bit. That didn't sound right at all.

“No, I don't think Neil killed himself,” I say. “I think that was just a setup. If we believed he killed himself, we would get the trial wrong.”

Adam looks at me. “Alright then Master Luke. What evidence do you have that Master Neil just didn't do it himself?” he retorts.

”I do, actually,” I say.

”We’ll see how well that stands up to me, Master Luke. Shall we begin?” he says.

Great, of course now is when Adam would want to willingly get into an argument with me. If I back down, I don’t know if anyone will listen to me though. I have to get through this.

”Do you even understand the implications of what you’re saying?”

”Is it truly that impossible he ended his worthless life?”

”No one liked him anyway, and besides, Master Javier killed himself, too!”

”Adam, you know those were different circumstances,” I say. “And besides, Neil doesn’t have a reason to kill himself. He hated all of us as much as we hated him.”

”But is that really true, Master Luke?”

”After all, we all saw his injuries.”

”He sliced open his own wrists with the knife and that’s how he died!”

The flaw in his theory revealed itself in that moment! This was my chance! “Allow me to cut through those words!” I shout.

Adam didn’t look phased. “Is something wrong with what I said?”

I sigh softly. “There was more than one injury. Neil’s neck was broken. Someone did that to him and then faked a suicide after that,” I say.

“His neck was broken?” Frankie asks. “Who managed to do something like that?”

I shrug. “The killer. Whoever it was that broke his neck was the one that faked he suicide with that knife,” I reply.

“Can we talk about the knife..?” Vlad asks softly. “I saw it...there was cake all over it.”

I nod in agreement. “Yeah, the knife used had cake. I saw half of one in the kitchen. I think the knife was sitting in the cake when it was taken.”

“Mr. Neil hated cake,” Teddy says. “I don't think he'd take a knife from one to kill himself...”

Who made it anyway?” I ask. Adam raises his hand and we all look at him.

“I made a cake for everyone. Seven people could eat one cake. It seemed reasonable to me. I took a slice. I also served Mistress Frankie, Master Frost, and Master Vlad. Master Neil did come in, but when I offered him the cake, he rambled on about something or other that had to do with health. I stopped listening, to be honest. You and Master Teddy were the only ones not to enter while I was around,” Adam explains to us.

“Does that mean they didn't do it..?” Frost asks softly.

Adam shakes his head. “No, it simply means they aren't as suspicious since it's more likely neither knew about the knife. But either could have easily done it,” he replies.

“So...can we talk about that dent in the vending machine?” Teddy asks quietly. “I dunno what caused it. Did Mr. Neil do it?”

I try to think. What could have caused such a large dent in the machine? That’s what I needed to decide.

_What happened to Neil?_

He has his neck broken.

_Where did this happen?_

In the teacher’s lounge.

__

_How did it happen?_

A lot of force was put on this neck.

_Why would someone do that to Neil?_

They would be fighting him.

My eyes light up. “I’ve got an answer!” I say. “Is it possible Neil got in a fight with whoever killed him?”

Frankie shrugs. “Not like any of us liked him,” she says. 

Teddy frowns a little. “I liked Mr. Neil. He could be a jerk, but he was an okay guy, really! He was my friend...” he says to us.

Frankie shrugs. “Dude was a jerk, Teddy. And the truth is, we all had something against him. I'm just saying,” she responds.

“Okay, so you think that the dent was caused during a fight with Neil?” Adam asks. “That sounds like a reasonable assertion. We’ll continue on with that until given reason not to.”

“So Neil fought with whoever killed him and then they used the knife to fake a murder. That’s still anyone,” Vlad mutters. “But did any of you guys look into the trash can?”

“Huh? Why would I do that?” Frankie asks him.

The poet sighs softly, making the hair in front of his mouth flutter. “Because there’s evidence in there. Wrappers and gauze were thrown away. Only two people were wearing gauze at the time. Do you guys even remember who it was?” he asks us. 

That's when it clicked for me. Even if the others didn't know yet, I still had an idea who it was. I didn't want to believe it though. But the killer was...


	34. Chapter 5: Karma Plays A Deadly Game - Killing Life Trial Part II

I nod. “Yeah. Teddy and Neil were,” I reply. “But...Neil still had his on when I looked at his body.” Everyone looks at Teddy. He looked kind of nervous.

“Wh-What?” He asks us. “I had to change them! They got all sweaty after my workout and I stopped by for a snack.” Was that really it?

“I saw those bandages,” Adam says. “Soaked in blood as well as sweat. Care to explain that, Master Teddy?”

Teddy gets a little nervous looking but nods quickly. “Sure! M-My hands started bleeding! That’s all! The workout opened some wounds from the burns or something!” he demands.

“You’re the only one strong enough to break a neck...” Frost says softly.

Frankie nods. “Plus the dent made in the vending machine would easily have been you too, right?” she asks.

Teddy looks between us all. Then his eyes start to water He soon bursts into tears. “WAAAAAAAHHHH! Why are you all accusing me?! I never did anything wrong! You’re all a bunch of big bullies! You’re not better than Mr. Neil!” he wails.

Vlad frowns a little bit. “Teddy, no one is--”

“--Wait!” I say, cutting him off before he could try to comfort Teddy. The crying stops a little and Teddy looks at me. “What did you just say..?” I ask softly.

Teddy sniffles and hiccups. “I-I...I said um...I didn't...say anything...”

Now he was just blatantly lying. I couldn't let this stand. If he started gaining sympathy from the others, he might turn this around. I had to get through his lies.

“Teddy you told us--”

_“You’re all a bunch of bullies!”_

“--Neil was your friend--”

_“Stop accusing me you jerks!”_

“--so why would you--”

_“WAAAAAAAAH!”_

“--compare us to him?!”

“I didn't say anything!” Teddy says, back to wailing and sobbing. “I didn't do it! It wasn't me! I wasn't even in the room!”

“You’ve got that wrong!” I yell out.

He sniffles and whimpers softly. “H-Huh..? What are you s-saying Mr. Luke?”

“Teddy...those were far more snacks than any of us ever ate in that trash can with your bandages. You love junk food, we all know that. And the room stunk like sweat from one of your workouts.”

Teddy’s crying completely stops now. He realized his own mistakes too. “Let’s go over this whole case...to make sure we have it right...” I say.

“The killer spent some time working out in the gym. It got their hands and gauze sweaty, along with the rest of them. They went to the teacher’s lounge to get themselves a snack from the vending machines. Neil walked in at about that time. He probably started yelling at he killer for eating candy. And they finally had enough. The two of them started fighting. They slammed Neil’s head into the vending machine and grabbed his throat. From there...they snapped Neil’s neck in their hands. They panicked and got scared. They put Neil on the couch and went to the kitchen to get the kitchen knife. They took the one from the cake and returned, faking a suicide by cutting open Neil’s wrists. They must have gotten blood on their gauze after planting the knife. So they took them off and hid them in the trash can before leaving the room,” I explain. "So Teddy, is that all right?!” I yell.

“I-I...I...I uh...” Teddy fumbles with his words. “I...I...” His face suddenly becomes enraged. I had never seen him like that before. “I...I HATED HIM! I HATED MR. NEIL’S SLIMY GUTS! HE WAS A BIG JERK AND I FINALLY STOOD UP FOR MYSELF! I’M GLAD HE’S DEAD! HE DESERVED IT!” Teddy screams angrily.

Everyone was taken back by his sudden rage. “T-Teddy?!” I say in shock.

“No, he deserved worse! He should have died a lot sooner! AND I’M GLAD I KILLED HIM!” Teddy yells. Then his eyes widen and he slaps a hand over his mouth. We all stare at Teddy in silence as he bursts into tears again. “I’m sorry!” he wails. “I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident!”

Monokuma waves Teddy off dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. Boo hoo. Woe is me. No time for that! It's voting time! Who is the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?!” Monokuma calls out. Everyone votes for Teddy. Monokuma cheers happily. “That's right! Teddy Young, the SHSL Body Builder, is the killer!”

Teddy kept sobbing at his podium. “I’m sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to do it! It was all an accident!” he cried out.

Monokuma pulls out his hammer. “Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!” He slams the hammer down on the button. The hole in the ceiling opens and the chain flies out. It clamps down on Teddy’s neck and drags him screaming into the air. The screen drops down once he disappeared

**Teddy Young has been found guilty.**

**Commencing the punishment...**

Teddy stood in a large gym. All kinds of equipment was around him. They all looked brand new and unused. They were all ready for him, if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to use any of them himself.

Monokuma, dressed up as a coach, blows a whistle. Teddy jumps and looks over in shock. He didn’t notice the bear at first but now he was clearly nervous. Another whistle blow and he goes over to the treadmill, beginning to run on it. Seems his workout has started.

**No Pain, No Gain**

Monokuma walks over and starts to press a button on the machine, making it go faster and faster. Teddy’s eyes widen a little and he tries his best to keep up. He was starting to ever so slowly slide back but he was doing everything in his power to keep going.

Monokuma eats a banana and tosses a peel onto the treadmill. Teddy steps on it and slips, falling over. The machine launches him off and into the wall. It cracks around him and he winces in pain. Monokuma walks over with a stamp and hits his forehead. It left the word WEAK in big red letters.

He blows his whistle again and Teddy slowly gets to his feet, going to a vending machine first. He rubs the back of his weakly. Monokuma follows and presses all of the buttons for him. The machine empties out completely. Teddy looks at Monokuma then down at all the junk food. He doesn't touch it. Monokuma grabs a handful of it and shoves it into Teddy's mouth, removing the wrappers. He gags but Monokuma doesn't stop until all of it was gone.

Teddy looked sick but Monokuma blows his whistle again. He goes over to the weights and begins lifting. All the pain form the treadmill left him weakened and straining. It was clear he was having a hard time here.

Monokuma starts stacking on more weights. Teddy struggles to keep it going more and more as the weights are added on. Monokuma jumps up and lands on Teddy's stomach. He gags and drops the weights onto his chest. A bit of vomit comes out of his mouth, but the rest seemed to be stuck.

He tries to push it off, but Monokuma rolls it onto his neck. He gags and chokes and sputters as Monokuma screams at him, stamping WEAK on him over and over. Teddy's eyes roll into the back of his head and he slowly goes still. His arms fall away from the weight limply. Monokuma shakes his head and stamps WEAK again on his face.

We all stare at the screen in disgust. I tear up a little. This was my fault. This was all my fault. I told Teddy he needed to stand up for himself. I called Neil so many things in front of him. If I hadn't said any of that...Teddy and Neil might still be alive.

This was all because of me.

I shuffle out of the room with that thought, getting into the elevator with the others.

“How many more times..?” Frankie says softly as we go up.

Frost looks at her. “Hm..?”

“How many more times do we have to watch someone die before this nightmare finally ends..?” she responds.

No one had an answer for her.

He elevator heads back up and opens. We all go into it rooms for the night.

My dreams were plagued with nightmares.

**Chapter 5: Karma Plays A Deadly Game - Completed!**

Luke, ~~Super Cat~~ , ~~Melody~~ , ~~Ruby~~ , Vlad, ~~Javier~~ , ~~Alejandria~~ , ~~Xavier,~~ Adam, ~~Axel~~ , Frost, ~~Carrie~~ , ~~Teddy~~ , ~~Dylan~~ , Frankie, ~~Neil~~


	35. Chapter 6: Justice and Hope, the Final Frontier! - Daily Life Part I

**Daily Prison Life - Chapter 6: Justice and Hope, the Final Frontier!**

I wake up after a restless sleep. I had some nightmares I couldn't remember very well now. The morning announcement plays a few minutes later and I sigh, getting out of bed. I get ready for the day and leave my room.

The others were sitting around the table. They were picking at their breakfast, which Adam had made. A plate was set out for me and I go join them to eat.

I look at the others as I eat. Vlad, Frankie, Frost, and Adam. Including myself, that left only five of us. That meant eleven people died here. That was a much higher number than I wanted to admit.

“It’s...quiet today...” Frost whispers sullenly.

“Not much to say,” Vlad responds.

“That wasn't the case when the others were here,” Frankie adds, poking her eggs with her fork.

“Well now the others are dead!” Adam snaps irritably.

Frankie flinched a bit when he does and stabs her eggs. “I know they’re dead, asshole! We all had to watch them die!” she yells angrily. She tears up a little and dries her eyes. “I’m going to go look in the new hall. Screw breakfast.” She shoves her plate away and storms off. Vlad stands up and leaves without a word. Frost takes his plate with him. Adam mutters something under his breath and leaves too.

I watch the entire small argument go down in silence. I didn't feel like getting involved with it at the moment. I finish my breakfast before getting up and following the others into the newly opened hallway.

There were four new rooms. The two on the right were both locked, however. The first one was the security office. The second was the warden’s office. I couldn't get into either, so I move on to the next room.

The first door on the left was a file room. There were a few filing cabinets here, but I was just dealing with more locked doors. I scowl and kick the side of a cabinet with all my might. There’s a pop and one of the cabinets pop open. Holy crap, that worked!

I get down and pull the cabinet open completely. There were fifteen files inside. Each one seemed to be a student file on all of us. But one was missing. I frown a little. Why would that one be missing? I stand up and leave the room slowly, thinking.

The final room was a trophy room. The others were all here, just a few feet from the door. I couldn't see past them into the rest of the room, but they all seemed to be staring at something. I frown and push my way in to see what they were looking at.

The back wall was a glass panel. Behind it was sixteen podiums, each one had one of our names on it. Five of them were empty, one for each of us still alive. The others all had something on them.

I saw Super Cat’s mask, Xavier's glasses, Dylan’s bongos, Carrie’s toolbox, Javier’s crown, Axel’s lighter, Alejandria's helmet, Ruby’s journal, Melody’s mythology books, Neil’s whistle, and Teddy’s weights. Personal items that meant something to each of our friends. Now set up on display as trophies. The mastermind’s trophies.

I stare at the case in silence with the others. “I...I don't want to die here...” Vlad says softly, finally breaking the silence.

Frankie shakes a little and tears spring up in her eyes. “I just want to go home already...w-why do we have to keep doing this..?” she says, panicked.

I frown a little as I look to each of the trophies. “That’s it! I’m done with this!” I say. The others look at me. “We are getting out of here!” I announce to them. “We just need a plan.” The others look at me before nodding.

“Yes, we need a plan,” Adam says. “Let’s think about it for the day and work on it tomorrow,” he says. Everyone nods in agreement and we leave the room. I decide to spend time with some of the others while we think about what to do.

I find Vlad in the cafe, stirring a cup of tea he prepared. He glances at me from behind his long hair as I entered the room before returning to his mindless stirring. I sit down next to him. He stops stirring and sighs sadly. “What is it, Luke? I'm moping here...” he says softly.

I pat his shoulder gently. “Want me to cheer you up?” I ask him. He shrugs a tiny bit. I spend time trying to cheer Vlad up. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Vlad was resting his head on my shoulder while I recited poetry from a book I found in the library. He seems very peaceful right now. “Poetry is the only thing that seems to make me happy,” Vlad says. “Nothing else has ever worked. But when I got to read some or write my very own poems...all my worries seemed to melt away. Now I don't have the energy to do that. But maybe...I went about everything wrong. Maybe I just needed friends.” 

The poet looks at me. “Are we friends?” he asks. I smile softly and nod. He grins and pulls me into a big hug. “Thanks.” He says with a bit of joy. He stands up and leaves. I felt like a understood Vlad a little better.

I find Frankie in the game room. She was playing Donkey Kong and doing pretty well. I walk over to her and tap her shoulder. She glances at me before looking at the screen again. “Yeah, you want something?” she asks me.

I point to Street Fighter. “Wanna play against a pro?” I ask. She stops her game and looks at me. “...yeah. I’ll play you and beat you at more than Yu-Gi-Oh! The Heart of the Cards will help me through any challenge!” she announces. I spend time beating Frankie at Street Fighter. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Frankie falls to her knees as I beat her and clutches her chest. “I...have failed...” she says softly. I needed to keep her away from anime for a while. She's getting dramatic. 

“It’s just a game, Frankie. Relax. I'm just good at video games,” I say.

Frankie pouts. “But now I have to get you money...” she says softly.

I frown a little. “What? No, you don't,” I tell her. She looks up at me. “But that’s how it's supposed to work. You lose and you have to pay up. That’s what they do in the ring,” she states, as if I was supposed to know what that was. 

“The ring..?” I ask her.

She nods. “Yeah. People play games and stuff for money and other people out bets on it,” she explains.

Wait a second...was she part of an underground gambling ring?! “Frankie...life doesn't work like the ring. Games are fun. Relax,” I tell her.

She stands up slowly. “So I don't need to pay you back? Even though we didn't say it’s not official?” she asks.

I smile softly and nod. Frankie hugs her happily. “Thanks, Luke! I’m gonna go duel for fun!” she says before dashing off. I felt like I understood Frankie a little better now. I leave.

I enter the garden to see Frost mediating. I go over and sit down next to him. “Are you here to join me for further meditation..?” he asks me.

I smile a little and nod. “Yeah, I wouldn't mind that,” I say. I close my eyes and begin to meditate. I spend time sleeping against Frost. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I wake up after a little while against something cold and soft. I look up and see that it was Frost again. He opens one eye to look down at me. “I see you’re awake...” he says softly.

I nod a little and sit up. “Why do you keep letting me do that?” I ask him.

He shrugs. “You seemed peaceful...” he replies.

“You know, you’re pretty gentle for a mercenary,” I say. “Haven't you ever...I dunno, killed someone?” I ask.

Frost frowns a tiny bit. He sighs deeply and opens both of his eyes to look at me. “No...I have not...I have never killed someone...” he replies softly. I look at him. “Aren’t you here for attempted assassination though?” I ask him

He nods. “Keyword is attempted...I always chicken out at the last minute...that is why I am the chef for my group...because I am a useless killer...” he says softly. He seemed kind of bothered by this fact.

I sigh and hug him. “It’s alright, Frost. Maybe it's a good thing you aren't a killer. You can be a peaceful ninja. Or maybe you can become a great chef,” I say.

Frost’s eyes seem to light up a little. “Yeah...that is true...thank you, Luke...you are a good friend...” he says softly. He hugs me in return before we both let go. I felt like I understood Frost a little better.

He nighttime announcement plays. Frost stands and leaves silently. I get up too and head to my room. As I did, a plan started to form in my head. I got ready for bed and climbed in. The plan started to put itself together. And as I fell asleep...I was confident it would work.


	36. Chapter 6: Justice and Hope, the Final Frontier! - Killing Life Investigation

I wake up to Monokuma requesting everyone come to the gym. I frown a little. We still had the motives I guess. I roll out of bed and get ready for the day. I head off to the gym. I get there with the others. Monokuma rambles on about something, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about the plan and how to tell the others without the bear knowing. I didn't notice Monokuma was gone until someone grabbed my shoulder.

I jump a little when I'm suddenly grabbed and look at who did it. It was Adam. “Master Luke, did you not hear what he said?” he asks me. I shake my head slowly. Adam sighs softly. “He said there is no current motive today. He had none planned,” he says.

I tilt my head a little. “Does that mean he isn't going to give us anymore?” I ask them.

Frankie shakes her head. “He said that he’ll give us one once he comes up with it. He just didn't expect us to make it this far,” she explains. Well, that was disappointing knowing how he thought of us. But it didn't matter.

“Guys, we need to talk somewhere...private. I have a plan to get us out,” I whisper to them. Everyone stares at me for a moment before nodding.

“Let’s go for a dip in the pool,” Adam announces. He glances at the camera then back to us. “Since things will be peaceful for a while, I recommend we get in some relaxation for a while. We’ll change in the showers. Mistress Frankie, please come in after we have cleared out for changing.”

Frankie nods. We all leave to get swimming gear. Then me and the other boys head into the showers, leaving Frankie alone outside. This was the one room without cameras.

“Okay, does anyone have a paper and pencil? We need to write everything down for Frankie,” I say. Vlad nods and pulls a little notebook and pen out of his coat pocket. “Alright guys, so my plan is...” Vlad writes down everything I say and leaves the paper for Frankie. We all change into our swimwear, backs turned to one another, before heading into the pool. Frankie walks in to read the paper and change as well.

The five of us spend a few hours in the pool. Once we were all done, we let Frankie go change first then the rest of us do so too. Everyone seemed to agree with my plan. We would carry it out tomorrow. It was late now. The nighttime announcement plays and everyone heads to their rooms.

Once I enter mine, I grab a paper and write down the final four’s names. I sigh and spend time looking it over, thinking, crossing off one name at a time until only one was left. There, I was ready. Tomorrow, the plan would begin. I set the paper down and get in bed, slowly falling asleep.

\-----------

The next day, I'm woken by the morning announcement again. I get up and get ready, not wasting any time. I couldn't waste time right now. I quickly head out of the room.

I head to the lab first. As I expected, it had exactly what I need. Muscle relaxant and powerful sleeping mediation. I start turning bottles around and switching their places. I didn't want the Mastermind to know what I was taking. So I rip the labels off of them and leave.

I enter the kitchen and begin brewing coffee. I check the labels I just ripped off to make sure I knew how much to put in from each bottle. I needed to get this right. I didn't get a second chance.

Once the coffee was done, I pour two cups. I add some muscle relaxant and sleeping pills into one of the cups and walk off with them both, stirring them.

I look around for who I needed until I find him. Frost was in the file room. He had found the open filing cabinet and was going through it. I walk over to him and hand him a coffee, smiling. “Hey, Frost. I made us coffee,” I say. Frost looks at me and smiles softly, taking the cup I handed him.

I look down at the cabinet. Still fifteen files. The one that was missing had to be the one who put us here. I didn't doubt it. Frost starts drinking his coffee. He doesn't say anything about it as I drink mine. After a couple minutes, there’s a heavy thud as Frost hits the ground.

I set my coffee down and kneel next to him. I take his cold arm and check his pulse. At first, I found nothing. But then...I felt it. Soft and slow. I don't show any emotion on my face. I couldn't ruin this yet. “Sorry, buddy...” I mutter. I stand up and leave. It was time for the next part of the plan.

Frankie was in the game room. I stop her for a game and the two of us sit down. She passes me a deck. It was specialized for the plan. She had worked on it last night. I use the cards to tell her how the plan went while I pretend it's just a normal game. We had all decided the mastermind wasn't someone who could play the game, since me and Frankie were the only good ones. So her handmade cards were the best way to do this.

I soon collect the cards again. “Well, you win again, Frankie,” I say. I stand up. “Hey, we should go try checking out the file room. Go round up the others and let's see if there’s anything in there.”

Frankie smiles and nods, getting up. “Sure thing. I'll go get them,” she says before heading out.

I follow. She only finds Adam and Vlad. “Frost is probably already in the file room,” I suggest. The others nod and we all head in. Once we enter, they see him laying in the floor, unmoving. They all pretend to be shocked. And then I hear exactly what I wanted...

The body discovery announcement plays. I walk over to Frost and check his pulse again, just to make sure. It was there. I look to the others. “Yeah...he’s gone...” I say softly. They continue to act shocked. Everything was working perfectly. As far as Monokuma knew, Frost, the SHSL Ninja, was dead.

**Killing Prison Life - Chapter 6: Justice and Hope, the Final Frontier!**

The plan worked. Frost was ‘dead’ and the rest of us had to investigate and go through the trial. I sigh softly and begin to pretend to investigate. What I actually do is follow some of the others around.

Vlad looks at the two cups in the room. One was set on top of the cabinet and another was laying on the floor next to Frost. “Something must have been in the coffee...” Vlad says softly. He looks through the filing cabinet. “Huh...weird...one is missing,” he says. I forgot to tell them about that. Frankie grabs me and pulls me along to investigate with her.

Frankie went into the kitchen and I went in with her. She found the pot of coffee. “It’s still warm...” she murmurs. She looks at me. “Think Adam made this?” she asks. 

I shrug. “Maybe. Seems like something he would do,” I say.

She finds the bottles and huffs. “Great, the labels are missing.” She looks around for the kitchen for them. While she does, I go to check on Adam.

Adam was in my bedroom. I frown a bit and watch over him as he looks around. I didn't like the idea of him going through my things. He finds the list I made last night. He folds it up and slides it into the inner pocket of his suit. He leaves the room, walking past me without meeting my eyes. I sigh and leave. But before I left the hall, I went into Carrie’s room. Her toolbox might be in the trophy room, but her tools were still here. I take what I would need and leave.

Vlad had found all the bottle in the lab. The ones I turned around and moved about. He frowns a little as he stares at them. “Weird...” he murmurs softly. He looks at me and heads out of the room. The trial announcement plays. I sigh softly and head to the garden with the rest.  
The elevator opens up and the four of us step inside. The doors close behind us and it begins to move downward. I give a shaky sigh as I think about the conversation I had while planning this whole thing.

\-----------

“Okay, so for the plan to work, we need someone to pretend to be a killer,” I explained to the other boys in the shower yesterday. “And...I decided I'll do it,” I said.

Adam frowned at that. “What if you get executed?” he asked me.

I shook my head. “Don't think about that. I'll be fine. You guys need to be ready to act like it's real. Don't ever break character. No matter how close we get to the end of the trial,” I warned them. Everyone slowly nodded in agreement.

“And who will be our pretend victim..?” Frost asked softly.

I sighed. “I’ll figure it out tonight,” I said.

\-----------

I get pulled from my thoughts as the elevator stops and the doors open. This was it then. The sixth class trial has begun. And I was the one set up on the chopping block.


	37. Chapter 6: Justice and Hope, the Final Fontier! - Killing Life Trial

We take our place at our podiums. Teddy and Frost’s pictures were the newest additions. I didn't look at Frost’s. He wasn't dead after all. But my eyes lingered on Teddy’s for a moment. I pull my eyes away after a moment. I needed to focus.

“We don't have a motive to work on this time...” Vlad says softly.

Frankie nods. “Yeah, this murder seems pretty sporadic. It must have been one of those ‘in the moment’ sort of things. Y’know, the kind no one plans for enough,” she says. That was kind of insulting to me. I spent all night thinking this murder over.

“I’m still confident we have plenty to work with,” Adam says. “So how about we start with the condition of the body?”

Everyone nods in agreement. “Someone was with Frost when he died,” Vlad says. “There was a second cup of coffee in there. Whoever killed him must have given it to him and stayed there to make sure he drank it.”

“So the coffee was poisoned?” I ask. “What makes you guys so sure about that?”

Frankie gives me a skeptical look. “You saw it with me,” she says. “The bottles in the kitchen. I found their labels. Muscle relaxant and some scientific words I don't know.”

She was lying about that last part. Probably to make Monokuma think he was actually poisoned. That’s good. “I know they were a poison though. I asked Adam,” she says and Adam nods to validate her statement.

“So the coffee in the kitchen was made just for him,” Vlad says.

Frankie nods in agreement. “It was pretty recent too. Still warm when I found it,” she says.

The others fall into silence. No one spoke. We were supposed to be stalling with this trial, but I hadn't left enough evidence to keep it going for long.

Monokuma was getting impatient. “Hey! You're supposed to be debating! Not staring at each other! Come on you little criminals!” the bear yells.

“Guys, we shouldn't do this,” I say suddenly. “We shouldn't do this trial. This has gone on for way too long. We need to fight back. Let's just stop now!” The others look at me.

“Just...stop? Can we do that?” Vlad asks softly.

“I’d like to stop...” Frankie mumbles softly.

I smile a little bit. Adam frowns. “Master Luke, don't think I'm blind to what you’re doing,” he says. 

I look at him. “What do you mean?” I ask.

He scowls and points at me. “You’re trying to distract from the fact that you’re the killer!” he demands.

Frankie and Vlad both look at him. I guess Adam doesn't feel like playing along.

“Adam, that’s nuts! Why would I ever kill Frost?! There wasn't even a motive!” I demand. “Besides, what evidence do you have that I did it?!”

“Oh, I have plenty of evidence, Master Luke!” Adam retorts.

I gulp nervously. I needed to slow Adam down and keep this thing going.

“In your bedroom--”

_“But there is no evidence!”_

“--I found something very--”

_“What kind of proof do you have?!”_

“--important to the case--”

_“There’s nothing to see!”_

“--this slip of paper!”

“What paper?!” I demand. “Are you insane, Adam?! There’s nothing! No evidence I did anything!”

He pulls the paper from his pocket. “Well you can explain why you picked between the four of us to kill!” he says. He unfolds the paper and holds it out for Frankie and Vlad to see. They both look at their crossed off names then look at me.

I blink a bit. “I...I uh...” My heart was pounding in my chest. I felt nervous and scared. This must be how the others felt when that last piece of incriminating evidence was brought out. Even though I hadn't actually done anything, I was still scared.

“How about we go over your entire murder?” Adam says.

“Last night, you decided to pick someone to kill. I guess it was a hard decision to have to think about it. I wouldn't know why, but I frankly don't care. You made a decision. And you went with Frost. The next day, you go out and get what you needed from the lab. You made it harder for us to recognize what you stole by messing with the other bottles and ripping off the labels. You used one bottle of relaxant and one bottle of a deadly poison. Then you fixed up the coffee and poured the poison and relaxant into the coffee and went to find Frost. You offered it to him and had your own so he'd suspect nothing. All you had to do was make sure he drank the coffee, so you stuck around. And once he drank some, he was dead in a matter of seconds. So Master Luke, did I miss anything?!” he demands.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I forgot to make a motivation for myself! I really wasn't good at killing people. The others stare at me in silence while I try to think of something. And then, I got the idea.

“I...I felt guilty...” I say weakly. “Teddy...I told Teddy he needed to stand up for himself. It’s my fault he ever died that. I'm the reason he died. I wanted to get what I deserved for it...” I dry my eyes a bit. Telling the truth just made it more believable.

Monokuma giggles. “Finally! Alright you little criminals, you know the deal! Who’s the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?!” And with that, everyone puts their vote in for me.

Monokuma cheers. “That’s right! Luke Hord, the SHSL Nerd, is the killer!” I look towards the elevator. Come on Frost, please be awake. Monokuma pulls out his hammer. “And boy have been waiting for this one! So let’s give it everything we’ve got! IT’S PU-” Monokuma stops as the elevator doors open. Everyone looks over to them. Frost walks out.

He yawns a bit and rubs his eyes, walking over. “Sorry I'm late...” he mumbles. Monokuma stares at him, completely dumbfounded. I take this as my chance and grab him before he could react.

Monokuma screeches and struggles as I pin him to the floor. I manage to pop open his stomach. The others surround me as I begin to pull Carrie’s tools out of my pockets. “You little shits!” Monokuma screams. “You’ll all pay for this!” I begin to tamper with Monokuma’s insides while he screams.

“So what are you doing to him..?” Frost asks sleepily.

“I’m going to see if he has any useful information in him,” I reply. “I just need to mess with the right parts...”

Monokuma tries to swing at me with his claws, but Adam forces his arms down to the ground too. “I’LL KILL ALL OF YOU!” Monokuma screams at us furiously. “I’LL DO IT I-” Monokuma stops. All his struggling made me knock something out of place. He sits there, staring up and unmoving.

“What did you do to him?” Vlad asks me.

I shake my head slowly. “I have no idea...I think he's rebooting,” I say. We all watch as Monokuma slowly begins to move again.

He yawns like he had been sleeping. “Hm..? What’s going on..?” He asks softly. He looks up at all of us then down at himself. He shrieks. “Wh-What are you doing to me?! Please don't touch anything in there! I need it all!” he demands.

Adam frowns but slowly lets go of Monokuma, letting the bear slam his stomach shut again. Monokuma looks up at all of us, standing up once I let go of him too.

“You...You’re all supposed to be the new inmates. What did you all do to me?! I was supposed to watch you all! Did you tamper with my motherboard?!” he demands in a panic. He looks around the room and he seems to get even more confused.

“He’s acting weird...” Frankie mumbles. I shake my head.

“No, he's acting normal now. I must have fixed him by accident,” I say.

“What is that suppose to mean?” Monokuma asks. The five of us look at each other before beginning to explain what happened to us.

Monokuma starts pacing nervously. “Oh no no no no no...this is bad. This is so bad!” he says. He looks up at us, worried. “Are all of you kids okay?” he asks us.

“As okay as we can be...” Frost replies softly.

“Not important!” Frankie demands. “Tell us who’s in charge! They did this to us!”

Monokuma frowns and looks down. “I...have no idea...” he says softly.

I frown a little. I did have an idea. “The missing file,” I say. “Whoever it was didn't have a file in the cabinet because they were never meant to be an inmate here. They were the warden. And I know who it is!” I say. The sound of gas suddenly fills the room. My eyes droop and my legs get weak. “The one who...did it...is..” My vision gets dark and my mind gets blurry. And soon I collapse onto the ground with the other four, slipping into unconsciousness.


	38. Chapter 6: Justice and Hope, the Final Frontier! - Daily Life Part ...?

**Daily Prison Life - Chapter 6: Justice and Hope, the Final Frontier!**

I wake up after a restless sleep. I had some nightmares I couldn't remember very well now. The morning announcement never played. I had woken up in time for it, but for some reason, it just never played. That was pretty weird. I sigh, getting out of bed. I get ready for the day and leave my room.

The others were sitting around the table. They were picking at their breakfast, which Adam had made. A plate was set out for me and I go join them to eat.  
I look at the others as I eat. Vlad, Frankie, Frost, and Adam. Including myself, that left only five of us. That meant eleven people died here. That was a much higher number than I wanted to admit.

“It’s...quiet today...” Frost whispers sullenly.

“Not much to say,” Vlad responds.

That wasn't the case when the others were here,” Frankie adds, poking her eggs with her fork.

“Well now the others are dead!” Adam snaps irritably. 

Frankie flinched a bit when he does and stabs her eggs. “I know they’re dead, asshole! We all had to watch them die!” she yells angrily. She tears up a little and dries her eyes. “I’m going to go look in the new hall. Screw breakfast.” She shoves her plate away and storms off. Vlad stands up and leaves without a word. Frost takes his plate with him. Adam mutters something under his breath and leaves too. I frown as they all leave. I got such a weird sense of deja vu. We couldn't have possibly had that argument before. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling.

I watch the entire small argument go down in silence. I didn't feel like getting involved with it at the moment. I finish my breakfast before getting up and following the others into the newly opened hallway.

There were four new rooms. The two on the right were both locked, however. The first one was the security office. The second was the warden’s office. I couldn't get into either, so I move on to the next room.

The first door on the left was a file room. There were a few filing cabinets here, but I was just dealing with more locked doors. I scowl and kick the side of a cabinet with all my might. There’s a pop and one of the cabinets pop open. Holy crap, that worked!

I get down and pull the cabinet open completely. There were files inside. Each one seemed to be a student file on all of us. Sixteen in totally. One for everybody. But...there was something weird. In each file, under what our crime was, murder was listed in all sixteen files. That couldn't be true. I've never killed anyone before. And the others weren't here for murder. I stand up and leave to find the others and tell them about this.

The final room was a trophy room. The others were all here, just a few feet from the door. I couldn't see past them into the rest of the room, but they all seemed to be staring at something. I frown and push my way in to see what they were looking at.

The back wall was a glass panel. Behind it was sixteen podiums, each one had one of our names on it. Five of them were empty, one for each of us still alive. The others all had something on them.

In the case was--”Pssst!” My thoughts are interrupted by a hushed whisper. Everyone turns around to see Monokuma standing there. He looked really nervous for some reason. “What the hell do you want?!” Frankie snaps. Monokuma yelps and shakes. He...He’s never acted like this before. What was going on?

“D-Don't you kids remember what happened yesterday?” he asks us.

“Yeah, I remember!” Vlad says angrily. “You killed Teddy in that damned trial!”

Monokuma shakes his head quickly. “N-No! That wasn't yesterday!” he says. What..? What did that mean?! Of course it was yesterday! Right..?

Monokuma quickly explains to us what was going on. “Wait...Wait, so we went through a staged trial I set up?” I ask.

Monokuma nods quickly. “Yes! Here!” He holds something out to us. It looked like a spray bottle. He spritzes the air with it in our faces. I sneeze and rub my head at a sudden, pounding headache. Memories start to slowly flood back in. I vaguely remembered the trial yesterday. The others seem to have a similar effect to them.

Monokuma hands us something else and I take it from him. It was a key. “That’s the skeleton key! You can get into the last two rooms!” He says.

I nod slowly. “Right...” I head out and the others follow.

I go into the camera room first. The room was filled with monitors showing every single room in the building. I could even see us in one. But we were the only people around at the moment. There was a computer hooked up to the control panel for the cameras. But I didn't have the password for accessing it. Neither did the others or Monokuma. I sigh and move on.

The warden’s office was the next room I entered. There was a bookshelf here along one wall. A desk sat near a large window that looked out at the ocean. There was another door here too. A radio sat on the desk. I head over to the radio and grab the speaker. The others huddle around me as I turn it on.

“Hello? Hey, is anyone there?” I say into it.

After some silence...a man answers. “This is Hope’s Peak Academy. Please state your name and reason for contacting the school,” he says.

“Oh thank God!” Frankie says behind me.

I shush her. “My name is Luke Hord and I--”

“I’m sorry, you don't have authority to speak with us,” the man says. “Please put Paul Berlin on. He is the one in charge of you.”

Adam pushes me out of the way. “We don't know any Paul Berlin. But whoever is in charge has fucked us over big time!” he snaps. I shove him out of the way again.

“What do you mean?” the man asks.

“The warden has killed all of the faculty and eleven students. There’s...There’s only five of us left.” I didn't want to say that last part. Because saying it made it feel like it was reality. But I knew it was.

“What about your Monokuma-bot?” the man asked.

I sigh softly. “It was hacked. Whoever put us here messed with him and used him to hide themselves from us,” I say.

“If the Monokuma-bot is a danger to you, eliminate it immediately,” the man replies.

I look back at Monokuma. He shrieks and hides behind Frost’s leg, peeking out at me. “We don't have to worry about that...” I say.

“Good. You five stay outside and a boat will arrive to retrieve you all,” the man says.

Everyone sighs in relief as I set the radio back down. Then the intercoms turn on. “Attention, all remaining students. Please conduct a small investigation before reporting to the trial room for a final trial. All those that fail to show will be swiftly executed,” the voice says. It was distorted and hard to understand. But the message was clear enough.

“Let’s look around. Not much of a choice,” I mutter.

Everyone nods in agreement and we begin to look around. I go through the warden’s desk first.  
I pull out a notebook. I flip through it. There was a design for the chip used to overpower Monokuma. Planning for the over the prison. Executions for everyone, including what costumes Monokuma would wear, and the motives we had to go through. This was used to plan everything. But...there was something odd listed under the execution for one of the students. Space for “possible ways of surviving” was written under the execution idea. At the end of the notebook, I find a password, possibly for the computer.

Frost had grabbed a book from the bookshelf that had a bookmark in it and started flipping through it. I look at it. It was a book going into detail about the five past killing games. The two at Hope’s Peak, the two the Remnants of Despair went through, and the one the New Remnants had to go through.

“Why is this here?” I ask.

Frost closes the book and puts it back. “Research...” he says softly.

After that, I went into the locked door in the room using the key. It was a bedroom. The warden must sleep here. There was a large bed, a wardrobe, a table with a mirror, a mini fridge, and a bathroom. On the table we a paper of acceptance for becoming the warden signed by this Paul Berlin person. According to this paper, they were just a student. A student managed to pull all of this off. Can't expect that anywhere but Hope’s Peak Academy.

I check the wardrobe for any clues of who might be sleeping here, but the warden must have figured that out already because it was totally empty. I curse under my breath and leave.

I head back to the camera room. I get on the computer and put the password into it. It logs onto a website. I had never heard of it before, but it seemed to be some kind of exclusive streaming website. I wasn't logged in, however, and couldn't access anything. But it felt very...fishy.

The trial announcement plays. I sigh softly and stand up, heading to the garden. The others join me. Frost was carrying Monokuma. “He wants to come...” Frost explained quietly. I nod and get into the elevator with the others. It shudders and begins moving down.

This was it. The final showdown against the mastermind. The one who put us here. The one who made us go through so much pain and suffering. The one who killed all of our friends. The one who was going to pay for what they did! The elevator stops and the doors open. We all step out. It was time for the final class trial to begin!


	39. Chapter 6: Justice and Hope, the Final Fontier! - Final Trial Part I

The five of us go to our stands. Frost was still holding Monokuma and his picture was missing, leaving the podium open for him to stand in. The throne Monokuma usually sat in was dark. In fact, we could only see the podiums. The rest of the room was cast in darkness. A deep voice booms out across the room.

“So criminals, I hope you all had fun trying to ruin my plans!” he says. “But justice doesn't go down without a fight! You have yet to defeat me!”

Justice...what a fucking joke.

“For this final trial, you will all be participating to figure out what my true identity is! If you fail to do it before your little rescue team arrives, you’ll all be trapped down here forever!”

“We need to figure out who you are..?” Vlad says. “Um...okay...then I guess we should try narrowing it down, right?”

We all nod in agreement. “Well we can definitely say that it was the warden,” Frankie says. “They would have the power and control to set all of this up and go through with it and keep the school completely oblivious.”

Adam nods in agreement. “And from what we heard the man on the radio say, they were the only one with the jurisdiction to contact them with the radio. It would need to be the warden in order to keep the school in the shadows about our situation,” he adds.

That all made sense. The only way to lie to the school about what’s happening here is to be the one person with the authority to speak to them. And we knew the warden’s name too. “But we know the warden’s name...it’s Paul Berlin...” Frost mutters softly. “No one here goes by that name...” And sadly, that was also true. Who was Paul Berlin?

“It’s probably a teacher or something,” Frankie says. “They hired an adult to watch over us and he lost his damn mind!”

I look at her. That wasn't right. “No Frankie, it’s not an adult!” I say.

She blinks. “Wha..? You mean I'm wrong?” she says.

I nod. “I saw an application in the warden’s bedroom. The application specifically requested that a student be the one to sign it. So it wasn’t an adult, it's a student from the school!” I say.

“A student...from the school...” Vlad says softly. “They made us go through all of this. God...God damn it!” he yells angrily.

I sigh deeply. I knew how he felt. The thought of someone our age who went to school with us would do something like this...it was a painful thought. But it was the truth.

The booming voice returns. “Since you little criminals have made it this far, I'll give you all a hint! You have already met the warden within the confines of this prison!” he says.

“So not only was it a student from the school, but it was one of our so-called friends..?” Frost says softly. “Disgusting...”

“It has to be someone good with technology, right?” Vlad asks. “I mean, they hijacked Monokuma and made all of those executions.”

“No one here is very good with that sort of thing,” Adam ponders. “Except for...”

Pretty soon, I felt all eyes on me. “H-Hey, what are you guys staring at me for?!” I say.

“You are the only one here who has shown experience with this kind of technology,” Adam says. “You even fixed Monokuma. And you've done more than enough that could be used as a defense for you being on our side. Pinning down each killer, making that fake murder, stopping Monokuma.” I look at the others but they seemed to be in a consensus with Adam.

I couldn't believe this. They were actually pinning me down for this? If I didn't step in now, then they'd never listen to me.

“Guys, any of us could have that kind of knowledge! How would any of us know? I mean, some of the people we only knew for a few days!” I say.

Adam frowns. “Are you saying someone who died is a candidate for the warden?” he asks me.

I nod slowly. “Yeah. Faked murder. Those executions were just videos, any of those could be fake or staged,” I say. The others seemed to listen.

“That just puts us back to where we were before...” Frost says softly.

Frankie sighs. “Well do we have any incriminating evidence?” she says.

I try to think. There must be something that would shine the light on who the killer was. And then I remember...the student files! “That’s it!” I say. Everyone looks at me.

“The files from the file room!” I say. “They were all tampered with! Each one said that the crimes we committed were murder. But there was something else. A file that didn't have the student’s real name or a picture of their face. And that student was...Super Cat!”

“Super Cat..? Really?” Vlad says. “But we saw his body! Xavier even admitted to killing him!”

Did we see his body? I knew we saw someones. “Yes but...what if that wasn't him? None of us ever took off his mask. And even if we did, we had no idea what his face looked like. He could have easily used a decoy. There were plenty of people working here he could have dressed up and thrown out into the kitchen to attack Xavier. He probably let himself die first so none of us would even suspect him.”

The others were quiet for a minute. “...I think he's right,” Frankie says finally. “It makes sense.”

Vlad nods in agreement. “It’s...It’s a good theory.”

“He has evidence at least,” Adam says.

Frost doesn't respond, but I'm pretty sure he agreed.

The booming voice plays again. “If you all agree, place your votes for who you think did it!”

I look down at my choices. And I put in Super Cat. The others follow suit. There’s nothing. And then, the lights shut out.

I try to see through the darkness, but I couldn't. A spotlight turns on over me. Then it goes off and the one next to me turns on. Then it happens again, two podiums away. Then three. Four. And it keeps doing that, round and round and round. Going over every podium. I see the faces of my friends flash by, sullen and emotionless. I see the crossed out faces of everyone who died flash past as well. It almost felt like they were here with us now, watching us. Then the light finally stops...on Super Cat’s podium.

The sound of a door opens and a shadowy figure drops from the ceiling, landing on the picture of his crossed out face and smashing it under their feet. They stand up tall, their muscular frame filling the space. They had a red cape on. They wore a Monokuma mask, their yellow eyes showing from behind. Their shirt was black and white and they held a metal staff in their hands. They point it right at me. “Cower, criminal scum! For you are staring at the face of JUSTICE!”

I was right. I had been right the whole time. Super Cat did this. He set this entire thing up. And now we were staring him down. But now I felt like we just got through the eye of the storm. Things were going to get a whole lot harder.


	40. Chapter 6: Justice and Hops, the Final Frontier! - Final Trial Part II

The lights in the trial room flash to life now that Super Cat was back. I blink as I'm momentarily blinded by the sudden light. I rub my eyes as my vision slowly returns. And then I scream.

There were glass panels around the room. Ten in total. Inside each box was...a body. The bodies of everyone who died in this sick game, from Xavier to Teddy, were put on display for everyone to see.

Frankie puts a shaky hand over her mouth, looking sick. “J-Jesus...fucking Christ...” she says weakly.

“This...This is sick!” Vlad yells out in a quivering voice.

Super Cat laughs triumphantly and strikes a pose. “Do you criminals enjoy my latest trophies? Put on display for all to see! I hope it strikes Despair in your black hearts, for that is all criminals like you deserve to feel!” he cries out in a booming voice.

“What...do you mean by that..?” Frost asks softly.

Super Cat points his staff at Frost. “Criminals like you deserve nothing but despair! Hope is meant for the innocent and I fully intend to keep it that way!”

“But...But we don't deserve this!” I yell. “We might have done some bad things, but none of us did anything this awful! Nothing that deserves a torture like this! And what about all the people working here?! What the hell did they do?!”

Super Cat turns his attention to me. “Collateral damage. All those who stand in the way of true justice should be taken down with the criminals they attempt to protect! They made the choice and they will be shown the shining light of justice!” he booms.

While Super Cat was focused on me, Frost pulls out two shurikens. He tosses them at Super Cat. I watch as they fly toward him, about ready to hit him. And then his staff swings out and knocks both away. One flies up and hits the wall above our heads. The other whizzes past me, slicing open my arm. I gasp in pain and put my hand over the wound.

“Do you criminals honestly believe I would let my guard down around any of you for a second? I’m not called Super Cat for being slow!” he booms out angrily. “Besides, I can't let my audience watch me die such a pathetic death!”

“What...What do you mean by audience?” Adam asks him. “Who’s watching us?!”

Super Cat cackles. “The entire world is watching you right now! I built my own streaming website just for you and you’ve all been being broadcast as we speak!”

I look at the camera in the room. Of course. Why didn't I see it before?! The computer hooked up to all the footage in the camera rooms. The strange website I couldn't get in. We’ve been being recorded for other people to watch since the very beginning!

“That...That can't be!” Frankie cries out. “No one would just sit back and watch this! You’re full of shit!”

Super Cat pulls out a button and presses it. A screen drops down from the ceiling. “People have been watching since the very beginning! They even placed bets on your lives!” He gives a deep, booming laugh as we all look to the screen. All of our names were there, numbers next to each one representing survival and death. 

They really were watching us all die. And they were enjoying it. Hell, they were making money off of it! But there was something weird. Above the numbers was the total of the stream. Killers Kill In Killing Game.

What was that suppose to mean? None of us were killers! Well...I look at Adam. He scowls. “I haven't killed anyone if that’s what you’re thinking. I leave enough poison to get my message across,” he says matter-of-factly.

I look at Super Cat. “What’s with this bullshit about us being killers?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” I snap angrily at him. He gives off that booming laughing again.

“It means what it says! All of you are filthy killers! That’s why you’re here! A fitting demise for criminals like you!” he cries out triumphantly.

“That can't be true. I would know if I killed someone!” Vlad yells angrily. We all would, right? That’s not something you forget easily. Unless...

“Super Cat...did you mess with our memories? So we would forget what we did to end up here?” I ask him.

Super Cat laughs. “Correct! I can't have a killing game full of people who have killed before! It'd end far too soon and be no fun at all!” he announces.

“That...That can't be true...” Frankie says softly. “I would never--”

“Well you did!” Super Cat yells over her. “All of you are killers and you are being shown what true justice looks like!”

“Don't listen to him!” Monokuma says. “Everyone deserves hope! That’s why you kids were brought here!”

I look at him. “Is he telling the truth?” I ask. "Are we all killers?”

Monokuma looks down. “I...I don't know. Nothing in my memory has any information on the crimes you've committed. So I couldn't tell you,” he admits.

“But you know, you’ve all done a great job of bringing justice along during this whole game,” Super Cat says. “So how about we make a little deal? I’ll let all of you go free with me on the condition you work with me to bring justice to all mankind! If you refuse, I'll kill you all here and tell Hope’s Peak Academy that you all went crazy! I’ll even delete the website so no evidence can be found!”

“Why the hell do you want us to join you?!” Adam snaps. “You spent this entire time trying to kill us all!”

Super Cat points his staff at Adam. “Because you criminals have done an amazing job fighting for justice! You lasted longer than your fellow inmates and took them all down! And nothing knows criminals better than other criminals! I'm willing to let you work with me for the ultimate redemption!” he explains.

“Like hell we'd ever do what you want!” I yell. “Right guys?!”

I look at the others. They all looked really gloomy. “I...I think maybe...we should...” Vlad says. I blink. Did I just hear him right?

“Yes, I have to agree with Master Vlad here,” Adam says. “Super Cat is dangerous and we’ll all die if we deny him what he wants. I say we go along with it.”

I shake my head slowly. “No...guys...”

I look at Frost and Frankie. “You must know when to admit defeat...” Frost mumbles softly.

Frankie nods. “Can't win everything. You need to accept when you’ve lost,” she says.

I swallow drily and look back at Super Cat. Was this really the right thing to do? We were all killers being watched by the masses. And we would die if we didn't go along with it. So maybe...maybe...I should. The only chance at redemption was doing what he said...right?


	41. Chapter 6: Justice and Hope, the Final Fontier! - Final Trial Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

It couldn't be true. We were all really killers? It all sounded plausible but it sounded crazy too.

“How...How do we know he's telling the truth,” I say. “I mean, Javier, Al, Neil, Melody? Sure, I can believe that. But come on, all of us?!”

“I saw those files, Master Luke,” Adam says. “We are all put on record as killers.”

“Why are you still fighting it, dude?” Frankie asks me. “Just do what the freak says. I just want this to end...”

“I...I don't want to just give up!” I declare. “I don't want to just do whatever this psychopath says!”

“Your insolence will not go unpunished!” Super Cat cries out. “For such disrespect to me, I’m changing the deal!”

“What...you can't do that!” Vlad shouts. “Luke, just go with it already!”

“Silence!” Super Cat booms. He turns his attention on me. “You! You have defied me for the last time! We will put a vote! If you do as I wish, we will leave this place and Luke gets to stay here in this prison forever! But if you defy me, I will be the sole survivor!”

“That’s insane!” I yell. “You can't do that to me!”

“I can and will!” He yells back. “You and all others who step out of line will be punished! Unless of course...you change your ways. There will still be repercussion, but if you see the light of justice, I shall be merciful!”

So if I gave in, I could still live? Just like that? Give up and keep my life...he made it sound so easy but...

“I won't do it,” I say softly.

“What was that?!” Super Cat shouts.

“I said I'm not going to do it! I refuse to give in to you!” I yell. “I can't let you leave this place and do this to more people! I won’t let it happen if it's the last thing I do!”

“You’d let more criminals like yourself walk free? Killers?! Murderers?! You truly are nothing but evil and despair!” he responds.

“Luke, are you crazy?!” Frankie says. “You’re going to die!”

“I’m not giving up! After everything that happened to us...after everything that happened to the others...I won't give up! I won't let them down! I won't let him get away with what he did!”

Super Cat cackles boastfully. “You little killers can't possibly defeat me! There’s nothing you can do!”

Killers...I didn't like how that sounded. Every time he said it, it sounded off. It sounded wrong. It couldn't be true. There was absolutely no way. There must be something that proves me right. But what?

There’s a gentle pounding in my head. That spray Monokuma used on us earlier was still taking effect. I could remember those two forgotten days a little more clearly. I remember entering that file room the first time and opening the cabinet and...

Then it hit me. It wasn't a sure fire way of proving it, but it could work.

I frown and look at Super Cat. “You had a file in that cabinet too, didn't you? Does that mean you were an inmate like us?” I ask him.

Super Cat gives off his booming laugh again. “Nonsense! I fabricated that file to steer away suspicion!” he announces proudly.

That’s exactly what I needed to hear.

“Then it wouldn't be too far-fetched to assume you edited the rest of them!” I say. He seems caught by surprise. “That’s why the cabinet was locked in the first place! When I went inside the first time, all those files were different and yours wasn't there! The edited files weren't ready yet and you didn't want us finding the real ones! And you knocked us out with that gas during the trial just so we would ever forget we saw them!”

Super Cat’s grip tightens on his staff until his knuckles turned white. “I bet that website isn't real either! That’s why it wasn't logged in! It doesn't exist!” I continue. “You made it all up! You did I to send us into despair just like you wanted! You’ve been lying this entire time! Admit it!”

The others slowly look at him too. Super Cat snarls angrily. “You pathetic criminal! Standing in my path every step of the way! Just making things more and more difficult for me! Why can't you just lay down and submit already?!”

“So that proves it!” I yell back. “You made it all up! You did it all just so we would fall into despair!”

Super Cat slams his fists down onto the podium. It makes a massive boom that sounds out through the trial room. “Yes I admit it!” he screams. “I admit that I lied about all of it to give you criminals exactly what you deserve! Criminal scum like you should be wiped off the face of the earth and I'm just the man who’s willing to do it! Nobody understands true justice like me!”

While Super Cat was yelling at me, Monokuma had begun sneaking over to the throne. “Let us out! You can't win here!” I shout.

Super Cat laughs. “The elevators only open when the execution button is pressed or by me doing it manually! And that can only be activated by voting for someone to die! You can't escape here alive!”

“Well then...let’s vote!” I say. Everyone nods in agreement.

“We’ll make you pay for everything you put us through!” Vlad says. “You’ll rot in the fiery pits of hell where you belong!”

“We will not be subservient to you!” Adam says. “I get to chose who I listen to and who is serve! You don't earn the right for my service! You haven't earned the right to live the pathetic life you do!”

“I never lose to anyone! I’m a winner and that’s a fact!” Frankie cries out. “The Heart of the Cards are on my side every step of the way through life and I refuse to surrender to the likes of you!”

“I used to think I was a waste of time for being a failure of a mercenary...but now I see that killing is not the way...it is an act I cannot forgive...but in a case like this it is the only answer...” Frost says in a normal speaking voice. I assume that's him yelling.

Super Cat seemed genuinely panicked. “What the hell is this?!” he booms. “Do you think such pathetic acts can save you!? You’re all doomed to stay here forever! I am the hero! I will not lose!”

“Yes you will!” I shout. “It all ends here! Because this is hope!”

“THIS IS JUSTICE!” Everyone cries out. We all slam the buttons for his name as we say that.

Monokuma hops onto the throne and pulls out his hammer. “Paul Berlin, the SHSL Superhero, has been found guilty!” he says. Super Cat looks at Monokuma and gives a scream of rage. He charges at the throne. “So let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s the last ever PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!” he slams the button down with the hammer as Super Cat grabs him. The chain flies out and clamps down on Super Cat’s neck. Both of them are pulled up into the air as a screen drops down.

**Super Cat has been found guilty.**

**Commencing the punishment...**

Super Cat was plummeting downward from who knows where. He crashes through several floors. Hey flashed by so fast that it was impossible to see what they were. But he eventually hits the ground with a solid thud

He slowly stands up, putting a hand to his head. His clothes were a little torn and he seems pretty banged up. But he was able to stand again. Dirt and wood and stone were scattered around him thanks to the many floors he fell through.

Only a single light was on, over Super Cat. The floor was tiled and looked familiar. Super Cat looks around slowly before all the lights suddenly flash to life. It was time for things to begin!

**Super Punishment Time!**

Super Cat stood in a hospital room. It looked like the one Xavier died in, but it was clean and didn’t have any signs of a murder ever taking place here. There were two doors. The one Xavier came through the first time and another leading elsewhere.

The doors burst open, Monokuma riding in on a gurney in the doctor's outfit he had worn. He throws scalpels and needles at Super Cat. He knocks them away with his staff, but one scalpel manages to hit his arm. He winces and pulls it out before dashing through the doors and out the room before Monokuma could throw anymore. The door led to a signal flight of stairs that he had to go through.

He runs onto a catwalk over a stage next. There was a notable hole in the floor down below. Monokuma swings down on a rope in his Phantom of the Opera costume. He kicks Super Cat in the chest, almost knocking him over the rail. But he catches himself and hits Monokuma like a piñata, causing the bear to fly back. He runs down the catwalk and through another set of doors at the end they take him up a flight of stairs again.

He ends up running out of a hatch in the ground onto a battlefield. Another hole could be seen on the ground, some dirt still crumbling. An ax flies over and slices open his leg, thrown by Monokuma in an executioner outfit. Super Cat charges at Monokuma and swings his staff, hitting him and knocking him down before running off. He disappears inside the castle and up some more stairs. Two flights this time.

He ends up in front of the haunted house. With nowhere to go, he runs inside. He wasn’t now going be scared and he wasn't going to give up! Monokuma leaps through the wall, dressed as a ghost, and knocks Super Cat off his feet. He falls through the hole in the ground he made before.

He catches himself on the hole in the gym floor and yanks himself out. He looks tired and exhausted. Monokuma blows his whistle, dressed as a coach now. Super Cat begins to swing wildly at him with his staff. He was getting the ride and annoyed and unfocused. Monokuma hits him in the stomach with a dumbbell and runs out, Super Cat following him. They run up many flights of stairs

They end up on the roof of a skyscraper. Super Cat keeps swinging at Monokuma until the bear is at the edge of the roof. He hits him and knocks him off. He pants a bit. He was bruised and bleeding and tired but he won! He slowly looks over the edge to make sure the bear was truly gone.

The hook of a grappling hook flies up and collides with his face, shattering his mask and goes through his head. He tenses up before going limp, arms draped over the side of the building and blood dripping down the wire of the grappling hook. Monokuma pulls himself back up to safety and leaps up, landing and posing triumphantly on Super Cat's corpse in a superhero costume.

The video ends and Monokuma soon returns to us, panting. “That was so exhausting...” he says.

I walk over and grabs him, hugging him tightly. He smiles and hugs me back. I go back I go back over to the other with a relieved sigh. “It’s...It’s finally over...” I say softly. “Thanks, Monokuma.” The mascot smiles and nods. “You’re welcome, Luke. I was programmed to protect you kids at all costs,” he says.

The five of us walk over to the elevator and the doors open. We all get in. I look back at the trial room one final time before the doors shut and the elevator heads up. Once the doors open again, we all walk out into the garden.

Everyone collects their things from their rooms and meets up outside on the dock. We all sit down, the boat still not in sight.

“I have been recording this entire thing,” Monokuma says. “If no one will listen to your story, they’ll be able to watch it. Then they’ll believe,” he says. We all smile.

“Thank you for the assistance Master Monokuma,” Adam says.

“Would everyone like to mediate..?” Frost asks softly.

Vlad gives a smile and wipes his hair out from in front of his face. “Meditation is very relaxing and this entire situation has been quite taxing,” he recites.

“I think it's a sweet idea, Master Frost,” Adam says cheerily.

Frankie grins and nods. “I’ll connect with the Heart of the Cards like this!” she says happily.

I smile a bit. “Alright then guys, let’s go ahead and do it.”

Everyone closes their eyes and begins to relax, the six of us sitting side by side. A cool breeze blows through the air and the scent of the salty ocean water washes over us calmingly. In the distance, a large boat beings to peek its way over the horizon, ready to pick the six of us up.

**Chapter 6: Justice and Hope, the Final Fontier! - Completed!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face gore


End file.
